


Bechloe Week 2017

by Raquellu47



Series: Snapshots [18]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week 2017, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: Monday July 24th: CoincidenceTuesday July 25th: Summer CampWednesday July 26th: Blurred LinesThursday July 27th: FlowersFriday July 28th: Harry PotterSaturday July 29th: SleepoverSunday July 30th: PrideMonday, July 31st: Your choice of Park Rangers, Crossover/AU, or Social Media





	1. Monday 24 th: Coincidence.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basado en este prompt que vi en Tumblr: Acudimos a la misma fiesta por separado, pero llevamos disfraces coordinados y ahora todo el mundo piensa que estamos saliendo, pero no sabía de tu existencia hasta esta noche, ¡hola!

\- ¿ _Cómo?_

Stacie suspira, pero no alza la mirada de la lima que está pasando sobre sus uñas.

\- Es una fiesta de disfraces – repite en tono cansino.

\- ¿Y no se te ocurrió decírmelo antes, en vez de cuando solo queda _una hora_ para que nos tengamos que ir? – espeta Beca, alzando las manos para expresar su profunda exasperación con la situación.

\- Te lo dije – asegura Stacie, encogiendo un hombro –. Otra cosa es que me hagas caso cuando te hablo.

La DJ se limita a bufarle de vuelta. Mira su ropa, unos vaqueros y una camiseta de franela, ahora inservible, y se gira para volver a su habitación solo para darse cuenta de que no sirve de nada porque no tiene ningún disfraz.

No es el tipo de persona que se disfraza a no ser que la obliguen, y normalmente tiene que ser bajo amenaza de muerte. Si ya no se siente cómoda en situaciones sociales en su propia piel, imagínate cómo es teniendo que llevar una piel que no es suya.

Reprime un escalofrío y se encoge de hombros, fingiendo una tristeza que no es para nada real.

\- Pues vas a tener que ir sola a la fiesta.

Eso sí atrapa la atención de Stacie, cuyos ojos verdes saltan de la uña que está retocando a Beca con una rapidez sorprendente. Una ceja castaña se arquea de esa forma que utiliza Stacie cuando quiere preguntar silenciosamente si le está tomando el pelo.

\- ¿Cómo? – ahora es ella la que pregunta lentamente, parpadeando y ladeando la cabeza igual que si hubiera escuchado mal.

\- No tengo ningún disfraz, y no voy a ser la tonta de turno que se presenta en una fiesta de disfraces _sin_ disfraz – explica Beca con sencillez mientras se quita las Converse con los pies.

\- No puedes no venir, Beca – el tono de Stacie es rotundo, e incluso deja la lima sobre la mesa así que la morena sabe que está hablando totalmente en serio –. Amy la Gorda me pidió explícitamente que vinieras.

\- Pues tendrás que inventarte alguna excusa – se encoge de hombros, despreocupada –. De todos modos, ¿quién hace una fiesta de disfraces? Ni que tuviéramos diez años – bufa.

Acaba de dejarse caer en el sillón, los pies sobre la mesita de centro, cuando Stacie agarra su brazo con firmeza y empieza a tirar de ella por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación de la morena, sin hacer caso de sus quejas y gritos.

\- Algo tendrás en tu armario que podamos convertir en un disfraz – asegura con determinación.

Tira a Beca en su cama como si fuera una almohada y abre de par en par las puertas de su armario, examinando la ropa con cautela. Incluso Googlea ideas sobre disfraces fáciles de hacer para hacerse la tarea más fácil y rápida, pues tienen que salir de allí no tardando mucho si no quieren llegar tarde.

Mientras tanto, Beca la observa desde donde está tumbada en su cama, con toda la calma del mundo porque sabe que es imposible que encuentre algo remotamente parecido a un disfraz, y contenta con la idea de que va a poder escaquearse de esta fiesta.

Pero su felicidad dura poco.

\- ¡Ajá! – exclama Stacie. Se gira hacia Beca con una cazadora de cuero negra estilo motorista que le regaló su padre y esboza una enorme sonrisa de victoria –. Espero que tengas gomina.

* * *

\- ¿¡Pero qué ven mis ojos?! – grita Amy la Gorda desde la otra punta del salón cuando Stacie y Beca se abren paso entre la gente –. Que alguien traiga el extintor que estas chicas son ¡PURO FUEEEGOOOOO!

Literalmente todas las cabezas se giran para mirarlas y Beca cambia el peso de un pie a otro, profundamente incómoda, casi deseando que la cazadora de cuero fuera más grande para poder desaparecer dentro de ella.

La ruidosa australiana cruza el salón hasta la puerta en la que están paradas ambas amigas, gritando durante todo el camino igual que la sirena de un coche de bomberos, y cuando llega a ellas finge coger lo que Beca espera que sea una manguera imaginaria de entre sus piernas y las apunta con ella mientras hace un ruido de “pssss” que, de nuevo, Beca espera que intente imitar al del agua a presión.

Porque en verdad parece que simplemente está fingiendo que les está haciendo pis encima y _ew_.

\- ¿Cómo tan sexys? ¿A quién estáis tratando de impresionar? – pregunta cuando termina de dejarlas sordas con sus gritos de sirena.

\- A quién no – responde Stacie, agarrándose los pechos y dándoles un apretón con un guiño pícaro.

\- Uuuh descarada, me gusta – ronronea Amy, convirtiendo una mano en una garra y fingiendo querer arañar a Stacie –. Pues nada, Britney Spears y eeeehhh… – se queda mirando fijamente el disfraz de Beca, el ceño fruncido –. Vas de Dan Zuko, ¿verdad?

La morena arquea las cejas y se gira para mirar a Stacie, porque ella vio _Grease_ , sufrió durante la duración de toda la película a pesar de saber cómo iba a terminar desde el segundo 1, pero ni idea de cómo se llaman los personajes.

\- Sí, es la versión femenina de Dan Zuko – aclara Stacie con un asentimiento que hace rebotar sus trenzas altas.

\- ¿Sabes? Es gracioso porque… – empieza a decir Amy, riéndose.

Un grupo de tíos ya muy borrachos pasa gritando entre ellas, empujando a Beca y haciendo que pierda el equilibro a pesar de llevar Converse y no haber tocado el alcohol todavía. Alguien tiene la amabilidad de sujetarla antes de que caiga al suelo y la recoloca sobre sus dos pies.

\- Gracias – dice ella cuando se gira para ver quién la ha ayudado, un chico disfrazado de un hombre gordo, trajeado, y que lleva una claqueta colgada del cuello, pero hay poca luz y Beca no llega a leer el nombre escrito en tiza emborronada.

\- No hay de qué. Me mola tu disfraz, por cierto – él le regala una amplia sonrisa, como la de un niño pequeño, y señala a Beca con un gesto de cabeza.

\- Gracias – repite esta, metiendo las manos en los amplios bolsillos de su cazadora de cuero –. El tuyo también está… guay – no suena muy segura, y el chico debe de notarlo porque se ríe.

\- No sabes quién soy, ¿verdad?

\- …No – admite.

\- ¿Hitchcok? – responde él, ojos entrecerrados como si dudase de que Beca fuera a reconocerlo aun sabiendo el nombre.

\- Aaah – se encuentra a sí misma asintiendo, y controla el bamboleo de su cabeza antes de que sea demasiado extremo.

\- Oye, ¿has venido con Chloe? – le pregunta el chico.

\- ¿Chloe? – Beca frunce el ceño y niega –. No conozco ninguna Chloe, he venido con…

\- ¡Beca! ¡Ahí estás! – interrumpe Stacie, dejando caer un pesado brazo sobre los hombros de la morena y dándole un ataque al corazón –. Pensé que habías muerto aplastada por esos tíos y me iba a tocar buscarte en la suela de sus zapatos.

\- Ja ja ja, qué graciosa eres, Stace – le ríe la gracia con sorna.

\- _Oooops I did it again._ _I played with your heart, got lost in the game, oh baby baby –_ canta el chico disfrazado de Hitchcock cuando reconoce la camisa blanca prácticamente sin abrochar de Stacie, su minifalda negra y las trenzas altas con gomas de plumas rosas.

Stacie le regala una enorme sonrisa torcida, encantada por que sepa quién es.

\- Bonita voz – observa –. Becs, por qué no nos vas a buscar unas bebidas mientras yo hablo con nuestro amigo… – se calla, a la espera de que el chico proporcione su nombre verdadero.

\- Jesse – se presenta él, de nuevo con esa sonrisa de niño pequeño.

La morena pone los ojos en blanco, conocedora del efecto que Stacie tiene sobre hombres y mujeres, especialmente si va enseñándolo todo como es el caso de esta noche. Musita un “vale” que no cree que ninguno de los dos escuche, demasiado enfrascados en devorarse con la mirada mutuamente, y se dirige hacia la cocina.

Un armario de chico cuyo disfraz consiste en una única cazadora de fútbol americano y una diadema de un hacha ensangrentado en la cabeza agarra su brazo cuando pasa a su lado en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina. Beca se revuelve y se libera, lanzándole una mirada furiosa.

\- Woah – exclama él, alzando las manos para señalar que no quiere pelea y va en son de paz –. Solo quería preguntarte si sabes dónde está Chloe – aclara, todavía con las manos alzadas, bamboleándose ligeramente de un lado a otro.

\- No, no sé quién es Chloe – responde Beca, cortante.

\- Si la ves, dile que la estoy buscando – pide él, haciendo caso omiso –. Yo – se señala con los pulgares –. Tom Thomson.

La DJ arquea una ceja al escuchar el nombre completo, y piensa para sí misma que si esa Chloe es lista, huirá de un tío cuyo nombre y apellidos son casi iguales. Pero no dice nada en voz alta, se limita a asentir para que el tal Tom Thomson la deje en paz y continúa hacia la cocina.

En lo que tarda en cogerse una cerveza y llenar un vaso de plástico con vodka y Sprite, la bebida preferida de Stacie en fiestas, otras tres personas más le preguntan por Chloe, si viene con Chloe o si es amiga de Chloe.

No conoce a esa chica y ya está hasta las narices de ella.

Especialmente porque no entiende por qué todo el mundo le pregunta _a_ _ella_. ¿Lleva un papel pegado en la espalda que dice “pregúntame por Chloe” y no se ha dado cuenta? ¿Es esta una de las elaboradas, y a veces peligrosas para su vida, bromas de Stacie y Amy?

\- Oye Stace, ¿conoces tú a una tal Chloe? – pregunta Beca a su amiga cuando llega y la encuentra sola, lo cual es toda una sorpresa porque casi esperaba que hubiera desaparecido con… ¿Jason? ¿James?

\- ¿Chloe? ¿Te refieres a Chloe Beale? – Stacie acepta el vaso de plástico con una sonrisa agradecida y da un largo trago.

\- No sé, Chloe a secas – la morena se encoge de hombros, bebiendo ella también de su cerveza –. Varias personas se han acercado a mí como si debiera conocerla y no sé por qué.

\- A saber – Stacie aprieta los labios hacia un lado en una mueca –. Yo conozco a Chloe Beale, un auténtico amor de persona, pero no sé si está aquí esta noche – sus ojos verdes recorren la masa de cuerpos en busca de la chica en cuestión. Deja escapar una exclamación cuando la encuentra y señala en su dirección –. Es esa, la pelirroja.

La tal Chloe está en un grupito de personas al otro lado del salón, pegados a las ventanas correderas que dan al jardín. Está de frente a Beca, lo que supone que la gente que está de espaldas a Beca y delante de Chloe prácticamente la tapa, pero aquí y allí la DJ puede ver su cara aparecer y desaparecer en los huecos, siempre con una enorme sonrisa en su estúpidamente atractivo rostro, con sus rizos pelirrojos perfectamente peinados y grandes aros dorados que destellan en sus orejas.

Espera que sea _esa_ Chloe con quien todo el mundo la está relacionando.

\- ¿Quieres que te la presente? – pregunta Stacie con una sonrisa cómplice al ver la boca semi abierta de su amiga.

\- Eeehh no sé… – empieza a remolonear Beca.

Pero Stacie no espera a recibir una respuesta afirmativa, simplemente se levanta del sillón en el que están sentadas y tira de la morena como tiró de ella horas antes. Solo que, esta vez, en vez de ir a su habitación, la está llevando de cabeza al peligro.

Una cerveza + un evento social + la ineptitud social innata de Beca + una chica tan guapa = desastre absoluto y muerte por vergüenza extrema.

A medio camino, Stacie la obliga a beberse lo que queda de vodka con Sprite en su vaso de plástico.

\- Un poco de coraje líquido – le dice con un guiño antes de seguir empujándola hacia su muerte inminente.

Las dos chicas y un chico con los que Chloe estaba hablando se marchan justo cuando Stacie y Beca llegan allí, dejando que, por primera vez, puedan ver lo que lleva puesto la pelirroja.

Beca casi desearía nunca haberlo visto.

Siente su mandíbula descolgarse y su mirada recorre el delgado y curvo cuerpo de Chloe embutido en unos apretados pantalones de cuero negros y un top de nylon negro que se pega a ella como – literalmente – una segunda piel. Las mangas las lleva estiradas en los brazos, dejando a la vista dos marcadas clavículas, y un cinturón negro abraza su estrecha cintura. Va subida sobre unas cuñas rojas a juego con sus uñas y sus labios, que hipnotizan a Beca con su movimiento al pronunciar el nombre de su amiga y estirarse en una sincera sonrisa.

Un cigarrillo falso cuelga de entre sus largos dedos y Beca agradece que lo lleve en la mano y no en la boca porque entonces ya sí caería al suelo en forma de charco.

\- ¿No serás tú el Dan Zuko del que todo el mundo habla? – pregunta, clavando unos ojos azul bebé que no pueden ser de este mundo en la DJ y haciendo que le tiemble el cuerpo entero.

Ve cómo la recorre de arriba abajo con la mirada, analizando sus Converse negras, pitillos negros, camiseta blanca metida por dentro del pantalón, cazadora de cuero y el pelo engominado hacia atrás. Cuando sus miradas se cruzan, Beca puede ver un inconfundible brillo apreciativo en su mirada que le da algo de confianza.

\- Y tú debes de ser la Chloe por la que todo el mundo me pregunta – responde con una pequeña sonrisa torcida –. Ahora entiendo por qué.

Está disfrazada de Sandy. Por eso la gente pensaba que venían juntas, porque se han disfrazado de pareja.

\- Menuda casualidad – comenta Stacie, y su rostro delata su satisfacción con la situación.

\- Yo no creo en las casualidades – Beca siente su boca secarse tras la respuesta de la pelirroja, quien sigue mirándola fija e intensamente –. ¿Tienes nombre, Dan Zuko?

\- Erm, Beca – se presenta, y observa la mano que le tiende Chloe durante un largo segundo antes de darse cuenta de que lo normal es aceptarla.

Sus dedos se cierran en torno a piel cálida y suave, y tiene que reprimir un escalofrío cuando terminan el apretón y Chloe acaricia su mano todo lo que puede en su retirada.

\- Stace, Aubrey también está aquí – dice la pelirroja todavía sin romper el contacto visual con Beca ni un solo segundo.

\- ¿Ah sí? – la morena se anima notablemente al escuchar eso, sus trenzas bamboleándose y amenazando con darle a Beca en la cara.

\- Va disfrazada de Roxie – informa Chloe –, de la peli _Chicago_. Vestido negro de flecos y medias de rejilla.

\- Sexy – opina Stacie en un ronroneo antes de despedirse de los “tortolitos” y marcharse en busca de esa tal Aubrey.

\- ¿Quieres algo de beber, Beca? – pregunta Chloe, y la forma que tiene de pronunciar su nombre es algo que la DJ no había escuchado nunca antes en su vida. Como si fuera algo sagrado, pero derrochando sensualidad al mismo tiempo.

Asiente y ambas se abren paso hasta la cocina. Una vez allí, la pelirroja alza el cigarrillo y lo pone entre sus labios rojos para poder tener las manos libres para servirles dos bebidas, pero se detiene cuando escucha la respiración de Beca atascarse de forma bastante audible dada su cercanía.

Azul bebé salta hacia ella, intensos, y Beca no sabe si quiere que el suelo se abra bajo sus pies y la trague ahora mismo, o si puede esperar unos minutillos para que disfrute de tener la absoluta atención de Chloe quemándole la piel.

\- ¿Fumas? – inquiere la pelirroja, pasándole a Beca un vaso de plástico lleno hasta el borde de no sabe qué bebida porque no ha estado prestando atención. Puede haberle echado droga y ni se habría dado cuenta.

\- A veces – admite con una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada.

\- ¿Tabaco?

\- De todo un poco.

\- ¿Compartes uno conmigo? – Chloe saca un porro del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones de cuero, sus ojos relucen con un brillo peligroso cuando se lleva el vaso a los labios para darle un sorbo.

Beca acepta y esquivan a gente hasta salir al porche delantero de la casa que, afortunadamente, está vacío. Se sientan en los escalones de entrada, que son de piedra y están calientes por haber recibido el sol durante toda la tarde.

Chloe saca un mechero de lo que Beca está empezando a pensar que son bolsillos mágicos como el bolso de Mery Poppins, y lo acciona con el pulgar. La llama alumbra su rostro, haciendo que las sombras desaparezcan y su piel morena brille, descubriendo suaves pecas que cubren sus mejillas y nariz y en las que Beca no había reparado hasta ahora.

Pero sus labios pintados de rojo son lo que más atraen a la morena. La hipnotizan. No puede hacer otra cosa que ver cómo se curvan alrededor del porro, sujetándolo para que pueda encenderlo. Luego, sus mejillas se hunden cuando inhala y se entreabren de nuevo, dejando que humo gris escape de entre ellos y se enrosque en el aire.

Beca sigue mirando sus labios cuando Chloe le pasa el porro, y es la sonrisa que se forma en ellos lo que la devuelve a la realidad y hace que aparte la mirada, sus mejillas sonrosadas.

\- ¿A qué te dedicas, Beca?

\- Produzco música en una discográfica.

\- ¿Algo que conozca?

\- Todavía no – ríe Beca. Acepta el porro que le pasa Chloe, ve el borde manchado ligeramente de rojo por el pintalabios y siente una descarga de adrenalina al llevárselo a la boca, dándole una calada y manteniendo el humo dentro un rato antes de dejarlo escapar –. Me tienen con artistas poco conocidos, cuyas canciones raramente salen, hasta que sepan que pueden confiar en mí.

\- ¿Es de ahí de lo que conoces a Stacie? – pregunta Chloe con curiosidad.

\- No, a Stacie y Amy la Gorda las conocí en la universidad.

\- Oh – el rostro de la pelirroja se ilumina, aceptando el porro que Beca le devuelve –. ¿Tú también fuiste a Barden? ¿Qué año entraste?

\- Mmmm – hace el cálculo mental –. 2012, si no me equivoco.

\- Justo el año que yo acabé – asiente Chloe.

\- Entonces tienes… ¿25 años? – pregunta Beca.

\- 26 – corrige ella con una sonrisa torcida –. ¿Por qué? ¿Importa?

\- Para nada – la DJ se encoge de hombros, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Pasan un rato en completo silencio, intercambiándose el porro entre ellas después de haber dado una calada cada una. Se escucha la música y el ruido de la gente amortiguado por las paredes de la casa, pero los grillos cantan de todos modos, cómodos en el suave calor de la noche.

\- No eres muy habladora, ¿verdad? – observa Chloe, divertida.

\- Y tú haces muchas preguntas, ¿no? – le devuelve Beca, sonriendo.

El porro entre sus dedos, Chloe inhala el humo y lo mantiene un rato dentro antes de dejarlo escapar por la pequeña fisura entre sus labios, que no pierden el rojo en ningún momento. El azul bebé de su mirada está iluminado por un brillo pícaro que advierte que va a decir algo que probablemente deje a Beca sin aire en los pulmones.

\- Solo cuando quien responde me interesa.

Lo sospechaba. La forma de actuar de Chloe desde el primer momento es la de alguien que está interesado. Pero, aun así, escucharlo de ella misma es suficiente para, efectivamente, sacarle todo el aire de los pulmones igual que si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

Además, el hecho de que alguien como _Chloe_ demuestre interés en _Beca_ , es como que un rey muestre interés en un vagabundo, algo que su cerebro está teniendo bastantes dificultades en procesar.

\- Pareces sorprendida – comenta Chloe, todavía encontrando la situación divertida a juzgar por su tono de voz –. ¿No he sido suficientemente clara?

\- No – responde Beca –. O sea, sí. Es decir, no me sorprende y sí has sido clara – lucha por explicarse, y siente sus mejillas calentarse por la vergüenza –. Lo siento, lo estoy haciendo raro. Es… Ugh, ignórame – pide, cubriéndose la cara con las manos antes de intentar enredarlas en su pelo, solo para darse cuenta de que lo tiene engominado hacia atrás y no puede si no quiere arruinar el peinado en el que Stacie tanto se esforzó.

Desde su escondite, Beca escucha roce de ropa y entonces siente una corriente de aire frente a ella. Le llega una nube de perfume de vainilla que la intoxica y hace que su cabeza dé vueltas. Convencida de que Chloe le ha hecho caso y se ha marchado, decidiendo que Beca no merece la pena – y tratando de ignorar el pinchazo de la decepción –, baja las manos y se sobresalta al ver que Chloe está inclinada sobre ella para dejar el vaso que estaba sobre el escalón entre sus cuerpos, al otro lado de Beca.

La pelirroja entonces procede a evaporar la distancia entre sus cuerpos al sentarse justo a su lado, de forma que sus piernas, caderas y hombros se tocan.

\- Eres adorable – ríe, posando una mano en el brazo de Beca.

Sus dedos acarician la suave piel de su antebrazo, y parece fijarse en algo, porque empuja hasta que el antebrazo está iluminado por la pobre luz que les llega de una farola. Esos mismos dedos recorren los bordes del tatuaje de un saltamontes que adorna el interior del brazo de Beca.

\- Yo también tengo un tatuaje de un bicho – murmura Chloe, su tono de voz tan quedo que la DJ es incapaz de descifrar si es algo bueno o malo.

La pelirroja gira su mano derecha de forma que ya no esté acariciando a Beca y descubre un pequeño tatuaje de una mariquita en el interior de su muñeca.

\- Otra casualidad – Beca sonríe y se encuentra a sí misma acariciando el pequeño dibujo de la marquita con las puntas de sus dedos, sin haber mandado una orden explícita.

Siente el ardor de la mirada de Chloe fija en su rostro y, avergonzada, Beca retira su mano con una mueca y la alarga en una petición silenciosa para que Chloe le pase el porro. Pero, en vez de hacer caso a su gesto, el cual ha visto claramente, la pelirroja se lleva el tubo de hierbas a los labios y da una profunda calada.

Cuando lo aparta, usa su mano libre para rodear la barbilla de Beca con sus largos y finos dedos, haciendo que se gire hasta mirarla, y se inclina sobre ella hasta que sus labios prácticamente se tocan. Solo entonces sopla el humo que ha estado manteniendo en su boca, de forma que vaya directo dentro de la boca de la morena.

Beca casi se atraganta por la forma en que su respiración se atasca justo antes de que su boca se llene de humo, y cuando intenta coger aire, es humo lo que entra en sus pulmones. Se las apaña para sofocar la tos que habría roto ese perfecto momento y disfruta del hormigueo que recorre su cuerpo cuando se da cuenta de que la atención de Chloe está fijada en sus labios.

Es Chloe también quien acorta la poca distancia que las separa y cubre sus labios con los suyos rojos. Beca responde con ganas a un beso que lleva esperando desde que vio a Chloe desde el otro lado del salón y deseó que fuera la Chloe correcta. La mano en su barbilla se desliza por su mandíbula hasta enroscarse en su cuello y tirar de ella hacia delante, al mismo tiempo que una atrevida lengua se cuela en su boca.

Sabe a vodka, mariguana y algo dulce que, Beca sospecha, es inherente a Chloe.

Al separarse para coger dos agitadas bocanadas de aire, es Beca la que abre los ojos primero y, al descubrir que el pintalabios rojo de Chloe sigue intacto a pesar del beso, siente el repentino e incontrolable impulso de comprobar qué otro tipo de actividades es capaz de resistir sin correrse – doble sentido o no.

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos a otro sitio? – inquiere.

\- Pensé que nunca me ibas a preguntar – sonríe Chloe, asintiendo con la cabeza en caso de que no hubiera quedado suficientemente claro.

Con los dedos entrelazados, Chloe tira de Beca calle abajo en la dirección en la que su coche está aparcado, entre risitas y miradas hambrientas.


	2. Tuesday 25th: Summer Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odia Barden Summer Camp, y solo de pensar que tiene que estar aquí el mes entero le dan ganas de saltar desde el tejado de una caseta. Además, comparte litera con una excitada pelirroja que convierte en su misión asegurarse de que Beca odie un poco menos el campamento.   
> Y puede que lo consiga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He tenido suerte y he encontrado WiFi. Crucemos los dedos para que mi suerte dure hasta mañana y pueda subir el siguiente capítulo en su día :)

Odia Barden Summer Camp.

¿Que lo ha decidido tras solo 5 minutos dentro del actual recinto? Sí. Pero no necesita estar mucho más tiempo para darse cuenta de que este sitio es horrible y solo de pensar que tiene que estar aquí el mes _entero_ le dan ganas de saltar desde el tejado de una caseta.

Pero claro, su querida brujastra haría lo que hiciera falta con tal de deshacerse del estorbo de la niña durante el verano y así poder estar a solas con su padre. Y si deshacerse de ella supone llevarla al mismísimo infierno, adelante y sin dudar dos veces.

En realidad, a Beca no le extraña que haya acabado aquí, en medio de literalmente la puñetera nada. Si esto es el infierno, Sheila lo conoce porque ella es el diablo. Seguro que le han hecho precio especial por ser un miembro VIP.

Pero la que va a tener que sufrir el mes en, y lo reitera, medio de literalmente la _puñetera nada_ es ella. Beca. Que no ha hecho nada para merecerse esto. Y, aun así, aquí está. Y aquí va a estar por 29 días más.

Sin WiFi. Ni ordenador. Con un móvil inservible porque no hay puta cobertura. Forzada a salir a _la naturaleza_ y hacer _ejercicio_ y ser _sociable_ con niños emocionados por estar aquí. Porque solo hay _niños_ aquí. Porque, ¿qué persona de 16 años en su sano juicio va a un _campamento de verano_?

Beca te responde quién. _Nadie_. Excepto ella.

Puta Sheila.

Puta vida.

Puto todo.

Suelta un bufido y lanza su mochila y el saco de dormir contra la pared. Por suerte, sus compañeras de cabaña ya se han emparejado y Beca es libre de escoger la litera más alejada, todavía desocupada, y la cama de arriba. Lo cual es importante porque estar abajo le da un poco de pánico. ¿Y si se te cae encima? No se fía de ellas ni una pizca.

Trepa por la escuálida escalera metálica y se deja caer sobre el colchón, descubriendo que es tan fino que es casi como dormir en el suelo.

Genial. Fantástico. Ni siquiera va a ser capaz de dormir bien. ¿Puede empeorar más la situación?

Casi como si el universo la hubiera escuchado, sus compañeras de cabaña, a las cuales ha ignorado de manera descarada, dejan escapar gritos de emoción y sus voces se convierten en una cacofonía ininteligible mientras saludan a alguien.

Entonces, Beca ve la coronilla de una cabeza pelirroja acercarse a su litera, seguida de las coronillas de las demás chicas, y siente el rebotar de la estructura metálica cuando una mochila y un saco de dormir aterrizan en la cama de abajo.

Suspira de nuevo y hunde la cara en las manos, maldiciendo su suerte y al maldito universo por no dejarle tener ni una puñetera cosa buena.

No se da por aludida cuando las voces excitadas se convierten en susurros, ha convertido a sus compañeras en un sonido de fondo que la arrulla hasta casi quedarse dormida.

Pero entonces alguien tiene el valor de _pincharle_. Vale, es con un dedo y suavemente, pero ¿¡cómo se atreven?! ¿Girar la cabeza cuando han intentado presentarse no ha sido suficientemente claro? ¿No se han dado cuenta de que no quiere hablar con nadie?

\- ¿Qué? – espeta en un gruñido, retirándose las manos de la cara para poder fijar a su agresora con una mirada que haría temblar hasta al más duro de los matones.

Sin embargo, lo único que ve son dos increíbles ojos azul bebé que _no pueden ser de este mundo_ asomando por encima del borde de su cama, mirándole fijamente sin parpadear. Le pilla desprevenida y no puede evitar dar un brinco, asustada.

Y la chica _se ríe_. ¡En su cara!

\- ¡Hola! – exclama la chica.

¿Ni siquiera pide perdón por darle el susto de su vida? ¿Pero quién se cree que es?

Como Beca no responde, simplemente sigue lanzando miradas venosas en su dirección a las que la chica parece inmune, porque ni se inmuta; parece decidir tomar cartas en el asunto y Beca ve sus ojos desaparecer, su coronilla moverse; pero el momento en el que siente pánico verdadero es cuando la litera tiembla y ve que la chica está trepando por la escalera hacia su cama.

\- ¡Tía! – exclama y se incorpora por la fuerza del grito, agarrando la barrera metálica lateral como si eso fuera a impedir que la estructura se desmorone –. No creo que estás literas aguanten tanto peso – advierte, ojos abiertos en par en par.

La chica solo ríe y se sienta en el borde de su cama, con las piernas colgando.

\- Créeme, aguantan muchas otras cosas – le asegura con un guiño pícaro.

Beca pone cara de asco y ni se molesta en averiguar qué son esas "otras cosas" y por qué lo sabe exactamente.

\- Soy Chloe, por cierto – se presenta la pelirroja con una sonrisa que casi ciega a la morena por su brillantez –. ¿Y tú?

\- Beca – responde secamente.

Poco a poco, aligera la fuerza con la que está agarrando la barrera lateral hasta soltarla, pero no aleja mucho la mano por si acaso.

\- ¿De dónde eres, Beca? – sigue preguntando Chloe sin dejarse apabullar por la bordería de la morena.

\- Portland – hace una mueca y ladea la cabeza al corregirse –. Bueno, ahora vivo en Atlanta.

\- ¡Yo también vivo en Atlanta! – exclama la pelirroja, emocionada por la coincidencia.

Beca arquea las cejas, sin saber muy bien qué espera de ella. ¿Quiere que le dé la enhorabuena por vivir en la misma ciudad considerando que este campamento está solo a unas dos horas en coche y por lo tanto la mayoría de los niños probablemente sean de Atlanta también?

\- Oye, ¿quieres venir a la fogata de bienvenida con nosotras? – ofrece Chloe, todo sonrisas todavía, señalando con la cabeza al grupo compuesto por sus amigas que están arrejuntadas alrededor de una litera, fingiendo no estar escuchando pero escuchando totalmente.

\- No voy a ir – rechaza Beca.

\- Oh – sorprendida, la pelirroja pierde su sonrisa por primera vez y frunce el ceño –. ¿Y eso? ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Quieres que avise a alguien?

¿Por qué parece tan preocupada si no la conoce de absolutamente _nada_?

\- ¿Puedes llamar a mi padre y decirle que me saque de aquí? – pregunta Beca, derrochando sarcasmo –. Porque si no es para eso, no, no quiero hablar contigo, no quiero ir a la estúpida fogata y no quiero estar _aquí_ – con un bufido, vuelve a dejarse caer de espaldas y se hace una bola mirando hacia la pared, dando la conversación por terminada.

Y esta vez, gracias a los dioses, Chloe capta el mensaje y se baja de la litera sin decir nada más, cerrando la puerta de la cabaña tras ella silenciosamente.

A pesar de todo, Beca todavía es capaz de escuchar el "menuda zorra" musitado por una de sus amigas y cierra los ojos con fuerza, rezando para que, cuando los abra a la mañana siguiente, esté en su habitación, en su casa, en Portland, con su madre.

* * *

 

Ya han pasado cinco días y ni Chloe, ni ninguna de sus amigas, han intentado volver a entablar conversación con ella.

La dejan a su aire, cosa que Beca agradece inmensamente porque, tenía razón, no ha sido capaz de dormir bien y no ha habido forma alguna de escaquearse de las actividades. De forma que está quemada en cinco zonas diferentes del cuerpo y eso sumado a la falta de sueño, no hace que esté precisamente de buen humor.

Lo bueno es que se ha convertido en toda una experta en evitar a la gente. Como no duerme, va súper pronto a desayunar, cuando el comedor está prácticamente vacío. Luego, se tumba en su cama y finge estar dormida cuando sus compañeras de cabaña se despiertan y preparan para el día. Ella se viste mientras están fuera, soporta las actividades del día como puede, come sola bajo un árbol al lado del comedor, y sigue asustando a la gente con miradas fulminantes durante el resto de actividades. Por la noche, espera hasta el último minuto para ir a cenar, cuando todo el mundo ya está en las fogatas, y se ducha cuando ya se han ido a dormir.

Al día siguiente, se despierta y repite lo que ya se ha convertido en su rutina.

El resto de momentos en los que tienen tiempo libre, los pasa con sus cascos sobre las orejas y la nariz hundida en uno de los tres libros que se trajo, sentada en algún sitio apartada de todo el mundo y protegida del puñetero sol. ¿El problema? Que a este ritmo se va a quedar sin material para leer para lo que le queda de mes.

Pero no quiere pensar en ese problema de momento.

Ahora está ocupada en respirar lentamente para que las chicas crean que está dormida y poder escabullirse a la ducha, sin quedarse dormida de verdad porque solo Dios sabe lo profundamente agotada que está.

Son las doce cuando se arrastra de la cama escalera abajo, lo más silenciosa que puede. Descubre que Chloe no está en su cama, pero no le sorprende, porque no es la primera noche que la pelirroja está ausente y hace que concuerde con lo que le dijo el primer día de haber probado la resistencia de las literas.

Los monitores no supervisan las cabañas de noche. Confían en que el hecho de que chicas y chicos duerman en extremos opuestos del campamento sea suficiente para disuadirles de colarse en las habitaciones en medio de la noche. Claramente no saben cómo funcionan las mentes de los adolescentes...

Después de una ducha exprés – lo malo de ducharse después de todo el mundo es que raramente queda agua caliente, pero a Beca no le importa. Es más, lo agradece. Porque parece irradiar calor a través de su piel quemada y el agua fría le alivia – y en apenas diez minutos, ya está otra vez vestida y haciendo el camino de vuelta a su cabaña.

Pero algo hace que no entre. Algo la empuja a rodear la cabaña hasta la parte de atrás, la que da al bosque y al lado del campamento en el que duermen los chicos.

Se apoya contra la pared de madera, el neceser con sus cosas del baño en una mano y la toalla colgada del hombro, escuchando el _cri-cri_ de los grillos. Cierra los ojos y, el mismo impulso que la ha llevado allí, la lleva a sacar el móvil del bolsillo trasero.

Descubre, con notable sorpresa que se manifiesta en una exclamación ahogada, que tiene cobertura. No es mucho, apenas la puntita del triángulo, pero suficiente para hacer una llamada.

Y eso es todo lo que necesita.

La línea pita y pita y pita, pero Beca espera, paciente, porque sabe que es medianoche y probablemente ya esté dormido.

\- ¿Beca? – pregunta su padre con voz adormilada, ronca y profundamente confundido –. ¿Estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- No, no ha pasado nada – contesta, su voz baja para no despertar a nadie.

\- ¿Entonces qué ocurre? ¿Qué haces llamándome tan tarde?

\- Quiero irme de aquí – exhala Beca.

\- Cielo...

Y solo con esa palabra, ya sabe cuál va a ser la respuesta de su padre. Porque solo le llama cielo cuando va a decir algo malo. Así le llamó cuando le anunció que se iba a divorciar de su madre, así empezó la frase de "me mudo con mi amante a Atlanta", así empezaban las postales de disculpa que sustituyeron a las llamadas y anunciaban su inminente y total desaparición de su vida.

\- Papá, esto es horrible – se lanza Beca, desesperada, antes de que su padre pueda decirle que no –. No me gusta nada y me quiero ir. Quiero volver _a casa_.

\- Cielo... – repite él al otro lado de la línea con un suspiro –. No puedes irte. Sé que no te gusta, pero estoy seguro de que no es tan malo. ¿Acaso le has dado una oportunidad al sitio y a la gente?

\- Son todo niños. Soy la única mayor de catorce años aquí – responde en un quejido.

\- Bueno, seguro que algún amigo puedes hacer.

\- ¿Con _niños_?

\- Beca, por favor – le pide su padre con voz cansina –. Inténtalo, ¿vale?

\- Ya lo he hecho y no puedo más, papá. Odio este sitio.

\- No puedo sacarte de allí, hemos pagado por el mes entero.

\- Ah, claro – ríe Beca con sorna –. Cómo no. El dinero es más importante que la sanidad mental de tu hija.

\- No tergiverses mis palabras – le avisa.

\- No hay nada que tergiversar. Tranquilo. Tu mensaje me ha llegado alto y claro – dice, su voz endurecida y los ojos firmes al frente –. Me quedaré aquí, sin dormir, rodeada de niños y bichos. No te preocupes que no te molestaré, no perderás tu precioso dinero. Espero que valga mi bienestar – espeta.

No deja que conteste, termina la llamada de golpe. Tiene ganas de gritar. De pegarle un puñetazo a la pared. De tirar el móvil al suelo y aplastarlo hasta que solo sean cables y cristales rotos.

Como no puede hacer nada de eso, en su lugar se queda apoyada contra la pared de madera de la cabaña y deja que silenciosas y frustradas lágrimas caigan por sus mejillas.

Pero entonces escucha el crujido de una rama bajo un zapato y alza la cabeza de golpe, encontrándose a Chloe congelada a medio paso con expresión de disculpa.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta con un poco más de brusquedad de la necesaria.

\- Perdón, no pretendía cotillear – susurra ella de vuelta, torciendo la boca en una mueca –, estaba volviendo de... – deja que su voz se apague y la mano que estaba señalando sobre su hombro cae contra su cadera, como si estuviera insegura de si Beca es de fiar –. Perdón – repite.

La morena sacude la cabeza y se aprieta el puente de la nariz, los ojos cerrados con fuerza para parar las lágrimas. Finalmente, suspira y busca los ojos apenados de Chloe.

\- No importa – dice agitando una mano –. Siento haberlo pagado contigo, no tienes la culpa de que mi padre sea gilipollas.

Tentativamente, la pelirroja retoma sus pasos y se acerca a donde está Beca apoyada contra la pared. En silencio, ambas observan los altos árboles del bosque frente a ellas y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Beca se siente cómoda con otra persona tan próxima a ella.

\- No eres la única mayor de catorce años, por cierto – habla Chloe de repente –. Yo tengo dieciocho.

Los ojos de Beca casi se salen de sus cuencas ante la información y arranca una silenciosa risa a la pelirroja. Vale, sospechaba que Chloe estaba más próxima a su edad que a la del resto de campistas, pero no _tanto_.

\- ¿Y qué leches haces aquí?

\- La primera vez que vine, tenía ocho años y en aquel entonces, los padres también se quedaban. Mi padre me trajo – cuenta ella, su voz tan suave que hasta en el silencio de la noche, Beca tiene que torcerse hacia un lado para escuchar –. Volvimos cada verano, y, cuando lo cambiaron, seguí viniendo yo para mantener la tradición. En el verano de mis quince, mi padre murió en un accidente de coche – azul bebé brilla bajo la luz de la luna, iluminado por las lágrimas, y Beca no sabe qué hacer. Sus dotes sociales no son nada buenas, son incluso peores cuando hay emociones tristes de por medio. Pero Chloe continúa de todos modos –: Ese verano volví. Y más tarde, seguí volviendo, pero como monitora. Este año, sin embargo, para cuando apliqué las plazas de monitores ya estaban completas así que me apunté como campista.

Se vuelve a hacer el silencio entre ambas chicas, pero Beca se estruja el cerebro en busca de algo que decir.

\- Lo siento – murmura al final.

\- Está bien – le tranquiliza Chloe con una sonrisa amable –. Solo te lo cuento porque... Bueno, Barden no es tan horrible como parece. Tiene su encanto – asegura, encogiendo un hombro –. Solo tienes que estar dispuesta a verlo.

Beca bufa una risa y alza los ojos al cielo, pero sin apreciarlo realmente.

\- Ya, ¿y tienes alguna idea sobre cuándo será aproximadamente? – pregunta con una sonrisa sarcástica.

\- Yo te puedo ayudar – ofrece Chloe, encogiéndose de hombros otra vez –. Si estás dispuesta, claro.

Beca analiza el perfil de la pelirroja, sus ojos amables, su cálida sonrisa. Y quizá es porque todavía se siente mal por haber sido tan borde con ella cuando intentó presentarse el primer día. O quizá es por el hecho de que podría haberla ignorado esta noche, y sin embargo, ahí está, intentado ayudarla a pesar de que Beca no ha hecho nada para merecerlo.

Sea lo que sea, la morena responde:

\- Eso estaría bien.

O quizá sea por la sonrisa que recibe a cambio, que hace que su corazón dé un alegre aleteo.

* * *

 

Al día siguiente, Beca sigue con su rutina, casi segura de que lo ocurrido durante la noche fue una alucinación provocada por falta de sueño y la temperatura anormalmente elevada de su cuerpo.

La única prueba que tiene de que la noche fue real, son las llamadas perdidas de su padre que le llegan en ráfagas cuando su móvil encuentra suficiente cobertura. Y que, cuando vuelve a su cabaña después de desayunar y trepa a su cama silenciosamente, descubre un bote de crema de aloe vera que está al cien por cien segura de que no estaba ahí cuando se despertó. Y, si no se equivoca, ese mismo bote lo ha visto sobresaliendo de la siempre abierta mochila de Chloe.

Asoma la cabeza por encima del protector lateral de la litera, lo suficiente como para poder ver la cama de abajo. La pelirroja parece estar profundamente dormida, su pecho sube y baja tranquilamente bajo la camiseta de su pijama, sus piernas, descubiertas por unos mini-shorts, están enredadas con el saco de dormir.

Extrañada, Beca vuelve a colocarse bien en su cama y abre el bote de aloe vera. Se echa un poco en la mano y lo olfatea, no sabe muy bien por qué, no sería capaz de detectar si tiene algo venenoso, pero siente la necesidad de comprobarlo igualmente. Decidiendo confiar en Chloe, extiende el pegote gelatinoso sobre sus hombros quemados e inmediatamente deja escapar un suspiro de alivio, porque está deliciosamente fría y alivia su piel.

Cae de espaldas sobre el fino colchón y, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, se queda dormida sin darse cuenta.

Cuando despierta horas más tarde, se siente desorientada y por un segundo no sabe dónde está. Poco a poco, reconoce el interior de la cabaña. Mira la hora en el móvil y descubre con sorpresa que es casi medio día. Escucha el silencio que la rodea, señal de que todos los campistas e instructores se han ido de caminata al bosque, y frunce el ceño sin comprender cómo es que nadie la ha despertado.

Baja de su litera, sintiéndose torpe y pesada. Cuando sale al exterior de su cabaña, el campamento está vacío a excepción de un par de monitores que esta vez se han librado de la caminata y han podido quedarse atrás, vigilando que todo esté en orden. Uno de ellos la ve parada en medio del césped, todavía en pijama y en Converse, y se acerca a ella con una sonrisa torcida.

\- Te encuentras mejor, por lo que veo – le saluda, ofreciéndole una botella de agua fría.

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunta Beca, confundida. Tiene el ceño fruncido, pero acepta el agua y da un trago.

\- Chloe nos pidió que te dejáramos descansar porque no te encontrabas bien – le explica el monitor.

\- ¿Chloe os lo pidió?

\- Sí – asiente él –. Tienes suerte de que sea tu amiga. Llega a ser cualquier otra persona, y ahora mismo estarías arrastrándote montaña arriba – ríe antes de alejarse para volver con su compañero.

Beca, sin saber cómo sentirse, regresa a su cama y se queda mirando el techo hasta que el sueño vuelve a vencerla.

* * *

 

El aloe vera solo fue el comienzo de una nueva rutina entre Beca y Chloe.

No hablan, la pelirroja sigue respetando la distancia que Beca impuso el primer día, pero eso no impide que deje en su cama, o en su mochila, pequeños detalles.

Al día siguiente de que Chloe usara su posición como ex monitora de Barden para conseguir que se escaquease de las actividades, Beca vuelve de la cena para encontrar un cupcake sobre su saco de dormir. Inmediatamente sabe quién lo ha dejado ahí y sonríe. Esperar hasta última hora para ir a comer supone que muchas veces los postres más ricos vuelan en los turnos anteriores y para cuando ella llega, ya no queda ninguno. Pero Chloe se ha acordado de ella y le ha reservado uno.

Beca se asegura de regalarle una sonrisa agradecida la siguiente vez que cruzan miradas en el campamento, a lo que Chloe responde con otra sonrisa incluso más brillante.

El siguiente regalo que encuentra en su mochila es un libro nuevo. Lo ha visto antes, ha visto a la pelirroja con la nariz hundida entre las páginas, lo ha visto tirado en su cama. Y ahora está en su mochila, justo cuando Beca ya se ha terminado el último libro que había traído con ella y está empezando a desesperar porque no sabe qué va a hacer con su tiempo libre ahora que no tiene un libro con el que evadirse.

Esta vez, Beca se lo agradece con un croissant caliente recién hecho que saca a escondidas del comedor a primera hora de la mañana, sabedora de que a Chloe le encantan porque le ha escuchado comentarlo más de una vez y quejarse cuando se acaban sin que ella pueda probarlos.

Tras media semana intercambiando regalitos, miradas y sonrisas, Chloe decide romper la distancia.

Beca la ve salir del edificio que hace de comedor con su bandeja llena de comida en las manos, claramente buscando algo con la mirada, y la morena supone que está buscando al chico al que a veces todavía se escabulle a ver por las noches. No puede negar que le molesta un poco, así que baja la mirada a su propia bandeja, al plato humeante de macarrones con queso que está deseando comer después de toda la mañana remando en el lago.

Está llenando su tenedor de macarrones cuando una sombra cae sobre ella. Alza la mirada y descubre a Chloe de pie frente a ella, bandeja de plástico en las manos y una sonrisa en los labios. Procede a sentarse en el trozo de hierba sobre el que estaba de pie y se pone cómoda.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunta Beca, y agradece que suene curioso y sorprendido en lugar de acusatorio.

\- Comer – responde Chloe tranquilamente. Para demostrarlo, coge el tenedor que reposa sobre la bandeja y pincha los macarrones, llevándoselos a la boca y masticando.

La morena lo acepta, ya que tampoco es que pueda echarla. Está en su derecho de sentarse a su lado si le da la gana, y parece que así es; de modo que Beca continúa comiendo sus macarrones antes de que se enfríen, con Chloe haciéndole compañía.

Apenas hablan, simplemente están juntas. Disfrutan de la presencia de la otra en silencio, sin necesidad de estar llenándolo constantemente de palabras vacías. Cuando lo hacen, siempre suele ser Chloe quien inicia la conversación, y es siempre para asegurarse de que Beca esté bien o preguntarle cosas sobre ella.

Y, para Beca, ese es uno de los mejores regalos que Chloe le puede hacer.

* * *

 

Para mediados de agosto, su rutina ha cambiado.

Sigue despertándose antes que nadie a pesar de que ya ha logrado acostumbrarse a que el colchón sea tan fino y es capaz de descansar. Va pronto a desayunar, todavía cuando el comedor está prácticamente vacío, y roba un croissant que deja en la cama de Chloe envuelto en servilletas. Luego, se tumba en su cama y dormita mientras las chicas en su cabaña se despiertan y preparan para el día. Se viste, soporta las actividades del día como puede, deseando que llegue la hora de comer para que Chloe se le una unos minutos más tarde bajo su árbol y charlen sobre sus días, le haga preguntas y se interese por ella como poca gente ha hecho en su vida. Por la tarde, sufre el resto de actividades hasta el rato de tiempo libre que pasa leyendo y escuchando música mientras los demás cenan. Espera hasta el último turno para ir a cenar y vuelve a su cabaña para encontrar el postre del día sobre su saco de dormir.

Una noche, sobre la una, cuando está volviendo a la cabaña después de haberse duchado, encuentra a Chloe esperando por ella en las escaleras delanteras. Le extraña, porque las noches que se escapa suele llegar más tarde, y las noches que no sale, siempre está dormida a estas horas.

Aligera el ritmo de sus pasos hasta quedarse parada frente a la pelirroja, quien no aparta la mirada de ella ni un segundo, y ladea la cabeza en una pregunta silenciosa.

\- Ya pensé que tendría que ir a buscarte a las duchas – dice Chloe a modo de saludo, una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – carraspea Beca, ignorando lo que ha dicho su amiga.

\- Quiero enseñarte algo – la pelirroja salta hasta ponerse de pie, emocionada.

\- ¿Ahora?

\- No hay mejor momento que este – responde ella con un simple encogimiento de hombros –. Venga, está aquí cerca – mueve el brazo en un semicírculo para señalar hacia el bosque que se extiende a sus espaldas.

\- Estás loca si crees que voy a ir _al bosque_ en medio de la noche – bufa Beca, pasando junto a Chloe para entrar en la cabaña a dejar sus cosas de la ducha.

\- Te prometo que merece la pena.

\- ¿Merece la pena morir atacada por un lobo? – esboza una sonrisa sarcástica –. Gracias, pero paso.

\- No hay lobos en esta zona – Chloe pone los ojos en blanco.

Su mano se cierra entorno a la muñeca de Beca, impidiendo que empiece a subir por la escalera metálica de la litera, y la cabeza de la morena se gira tan bruscamente hacia ella que teme hacerse daño en el cuello.

Han compartido miradas, se han regalado cosas, se sientan al lado todos los días para comer juntas, pero Beca no cree que nunca antes se hayan tocado. Y la sensación es simplemente electrificante. Hace que su corazón se salte un latido y sus pulmones se olviden de golpe de cómo respirar.

Chloe parece darse cuenta del cambio porque su mano se afloja un poco, la duda nubla sus ojos azul bebé, antes de recuperarse y volver a tener su usual alegre y exuberante sonrisa. Tira de la muñeca de Beca hasta que su mano, ahora falta de fuerza, como el resto de su cuerpo, se suelta de la barra de las escaleras y Chloe puede entrelazar sus dedos.

\- Ven conmigo – susurra.

Y Beca no puede hacer nada más que asentir y aceptar, dejándose guiar a ciegas hacia lo que podría ser su muerte inminente, pero ahora mismo no me importa nada porque _Chloe_ le está dando _la mano_ , sonriéndole _de esa forma_ , y mirándole con chispas de _pura felicidad_ en sus ojos.

Atraviesan el bosque a oscuras, y a pesar de que apenas ven dónde están pisando, Chloe no aminora el ritmo ni un segundo. Guía a Beca con seguridad, como si se conociera el camino de memoria, y la morena no duda de que así sea.

\- ¿Nunca te has preguntado a dónde me escapaba por las noches? – pregunta Chloe por encima del hombro, sin girarse para no arriesgarse a tropezar en la oscuridad.

Beca duda, indecisa por si es una pregunta trampa.

\- Siempre asumí que ibas a ver a algún campista – murmulla, algo avergonzada por haber pensado eso de la pelirroja.

\- ¡ _Ew_! – exclama Chloe. Se para en medio del bosque y le da un manotazo a la joven –. ¡No, por dios! ¡Si son todos niños! ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? – ríe en medio de su escándalo y Beca se relaja, porque por un instante ha pensado que se había enfadado de verdad con ella –. No – niega Chloe todavía entre risitas, y reanuda el camino –. Siempre vengo aquí.

Justo en ese momento, el camino desemboca en el lago, pero desde el lado opuesto al que Beca está acostumbrado a verlo.

Chloe no para hasta que llegan a un pequeño arbolito justo en la orilla, y una vez ahí, suelta su mano para sentarse e indicar a Beca que se siente a su lado. La morena aparta ramitas y piedras con su pie y se sienta en el hueco que acaba de limpiar, más cerca de Chloe de lo planeado, sus rodillas chocan y la pelirroja alza la suya para montarla sobre la de Beca.

\- ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? - pregunta de repente Chloe en voz baja para no romper la calma de la noche.

\- Mmm… ¿12? – responde Beca, no muy segura.

\- Sip. ¿Y sabes qué ocurre todas las noches en estos días de agosto? – ante el encogimiento de hombros de la morena, Chloe sonríe y continúa –: Una lluvia de estrellas fugaces – la pelirroja se cubre la cabeza con la capucha de su chaqueta y se tumba sobre el suelo, de nuevo indicándole a Beca que se una a ella palmeando el suelo a su lado.

La morena también se pone la capucha y se tumba con algo de incomodidad, temiendo que algún bicho trepe por dentro de su ropa – tiene Twitter y eso de las hormigas todavía plaga sus peores pesadillas. Su hombro presiona contra el de Chloe y ambas se quedan en silencio mientras observan el cielo intensamente, atentas al más mínimo destello.

\- ¡Mira! – exclama Chloe, su mano encontrando la de Beca a tientas y dándole un apretón cuando una estrella cruza el cielo a toda velocidad –. ¿La has visto? ¿No es increíble?

\- Sí – responde Beca en apenas un susurro.

Ojos abiertos de par en par, la morena casi no quiere volver a parpadear. El cielo le fascina. Sabe que una estrella fugaz no es más que piedras en llamas, pero no puede dejar de encontrarlas fascinantemente hermosas.

Y no puede creerse que nunca antes haya hecho esto, que nunca antes se le haya ocurrido tumbarse y, en vez de mirar al suelo, alzar la vista hacia el cielo; que nunca antes haya pensado en parar a apreciar la belleza de lo que se extiende sobre ella.

Ahora que lo ha hecho, su gratitud hacia Chloe aumenta hasta niveles que hacen que le duela el pecho por cada latido de su corazón.

Gira la cabeza para decir precisamente eso, para expresar lo mejor que pueda lo agradecida que está, lo mucho que significa que Chloe decidiera luchar por ella y se empeñara en hacer mejorar su impresión del campamento cuando no tenía por qué, cuando la opción más sencilla para ella y para todos era dejarla en paz, ignorar su constante mal humor y fingir que no existía.

Pero, cuando mira hacia Chloe, descubre que la pelirroja ya la está mirando y el dolor en su pecho se intensifica tanto que teme estar a punto de sufrir un infarto.

\- Te estás perdiendo las estrellas – susurra, a pesar de que una sonrisa amenaza con extenderse por sus labios.

Chloe se muerde el labio inferior, también luchando por no sonreír, y gira la cabeza para volver a mirar al cielo. Su mano, sin embargo, se desliza hasta que sus dedos se entrelazan con los de Beca, que ya estaba esperando ese gesto y les da un apretón. Su pulgar comienza a dibujar círculos sobre la piel de Chloe, quien suspira, contenta.

Y puede que Beca ya no odie Barden Summer Camp.

Puede que, a pesar de no tener WiFi, ni cobertura; y a pesar de que la fuercen a salir _a la naturaleza_ , a hacer _ejercicio_ y ser _sociable_ ; y a pesar de estar rodeada de _niños_ en medio _de la nada_ ; puede que Barden ya no le parezca el mismísimo infierno. Puede que ya no sea tan horrible.

Puede que lo que merezca la pena no sea Barden en sí, sino quién está en él.

Puede que ese cambio tenga todo que ver con Chloe.


	3. Wednesday 26 th: Blurred Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llevan desde que se conocieron bailando alrededor del fino límite que separa la amistad de algo más. Se tambalean sobre la cuerda, pero sin terminar de saltar a uno de los lados. Y si no fuera porque ya han llegado a un punto en el que es frustrante, porque Chloe está a punto de estallar ya por tanta tensión acumulada, se quedaría en él eternamente.
> 
> Pero ahora mismo está jugando para ganar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo prometido es deuda, así que hoy os regalo dos capítulos. Espero que os gusten y no dudéis a la hora de dejarme saber qué os parece esto, aquello, o lo que sea. Todo comentario es bien recibido :)
> 
> Este capítulo no lo he revisado, así que si hay algún error, lo siento mucho, pero ya estoy algo cansada de mirar letras en la pantalla.
> 
> Rating: M

Contraria a la creencia popular, Chloe es bien consciente de que existen límites.

Aunque ella no los tenga, o no tenga necesidad de ellos – por lo menos, eso  _cree_ –, sabe que muchas personas necesitan de límites para estar cómodos y sentirse seguros. Se rodean de ellos como almohadas alrededor de una cama en caso de que se caigan. Y no solo las personas. Chloe también es consciente de que  _todo_  en este mundo tiene límites: cada interacción social, cada situación, e incluso los objetos y animales.

Así que Chloe  _sabe_  que hay límites. Otra cosa es que los respete.

Especialmente porque, para ella, no hay nada más divertido en el mundo que fingir que no sabe de su existencia y pasar sobre ellos como si nada. Los pisotea y empuja. Y si puede romperlos, mucho mejor. Pero siempre con cuidado, siempre alerta a la más mínima señal de incomodidad o peligro para parar lo que está haciendo.

No busca que alguien lo pase mal, sino todo lo contrario. En su opinión, tener límites muchas veces frena a la gente de vivir, les condiciona a la hora de hacer cosas. De modo que Chloe siempre empuja cuando considera que es seguro hacerlo, y si se equivoca, es rápida a la hora de admitir su error y pedir perdón.

Y a pesar de ser una auténtica experta a la hora de jugar con los límites, Chloe solía tenerlo como un simple pasatiempo. Algo que hacía de cuando en cuando al presentarse la oportunidad perfecta y le parecía interesante, excitante. No tenía por costumbre hacerlo a diario.

Hasta que conoció a Beca Mitchell.

Entonces, ese hobbie se convirtió en una auténtica adicción. Algo que Chloe no puede controlar. No puede evitar. Y tampoco es que quiera, si es totalmente honesta. Desde el momento en el que vio a la pequeña DJ con aspecto de perdida en medio de la feria de actividades de Barden sintió una irresistible atracción por ella que iba más allá de lo puramente físico.

Solo una corta conversación le bastó para saber que Beca era diferente a todos los demás. Pudo ver que la morena tenía más límites que cualquier otra persona y la tentación de sobrepasarlos casi cegó a Chloe. Aunque, debe decir que cuando se coló en su ducha de verdad que no tenía ni idea de que era Beca quien estaba cantando, podría haber sido cualquier otra persona, pero tuvo que ser  _Beca_.

Curioso, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo iba a resistirse a ello si hasta el destino parecía conspirar para juntarlas?

Beca se lo pone fácil. Lleva sus límites como una armadura, no se molesta en esconderlos de los demás. No se avergüenza de ellos ni piensa que le condicionen la vida, para ella es un método de protegerse de todo aquello que le puede hacer daño. Y tenerlos así, a la vista, hace que la resistencia de Chloe se desvanezca. Son como grandes carteles de neón con brazos que le pinchan y empujan, suplicando que les preste atención.

Especialmente porque parece que el hecho de que su amistad comenzara con ellas desnudas en una ducha, causó que algunos de los límites de Beca no funcionen en Chloe. Lo intentan, pero la pelirroja sigue empujando y empujando hasta que se rinden y simplemente aceptan que, aunque no les guste, las cosas van a ser así a partir de ahora. Por ejemplo, esa burbuja de espacio personal que Beca tanto menciona cuando alguien está demasiado cerca de ella. Chloe chocó con ella tantas veces, forzó su presencia, se abrió paso hasta dentro de ella; y eventualmente, la burbuja se expandió hasta incluirla, cansada de tener que estar repeliéndola constantemente.

(- ¿Siempre eres así? – pregunta Beca con el ceño fruncido. A pesar de lo brusco de su pregunta, suena curiosa, de esa forma que señala que se ha resignado a aceptar algo, sea cual sea la respuesta que reciba.

\- ¿Así cómo? – inquiere Chloe, confundida.

\- ¿Siempre estás tan… tan encima de la gente? – aclara la morena, agitando una mano en el aire en un gesto vago.

\- Oh – observa su posición tumbada en la cama de Beca con la espalda contra el cabecero y sus piernas cómodamente colocadas en el regazo de la DJ –. Sí – contesta finalmente con un encogimiento de hombros despreocupado.

\- ¿Sabes que existe una cosa llamado espacio personal que algunas personas, yo incluida, tenemos y que queremos que lo respeten?

\- ¿Y dónde está la gracia en eso? – rebate en un claro reto, esbozando una sonrisa torcida y arqueando las cejas.

\- ¿En que es más cómodo para todos quizá? – devuelve Beca imitando su expresión.

\- Ya, claro – bufa Chloe, sin poder evitar reírse –. Bec, ambas sabemos que, si realmente no estuvieras cómoda, habrías empujado mis piernas al segundo de que las hubiera puesto – clava suavemente el dedo pulgar de su pie izquierdo en el muslo de la morena para remarcar sus palabras.

\- Pero no estaría mal preguntar antes – murmulla Beca, consciente de que ha sido derrotada.

\- Mejor pedir perdón que permiso – sentencia Chloe con un guiño, a lo que la morena pone los ojos en blanco y se recuesta contra las almohadas, sus manos sobre las piernas de Chloe que todavía no ha hecho esfuerzo alguno por mover de su regazo.)

Así, Chloe va, poco a poco, rompiendo todos y cada uno de los límites de Beca. A veces lo hace sin querer. A veces simplemente tropieza con algo que le hace tambalearse y se da cuenta de que lo que le ha puesto la zancadilla es un nuevo límite del que no sabía nada al respecto. Entonces, tantea el terreno para averiguar el grado de sensibilidad de ese límite, y más pronto o más tarde, lo traspasa.

Y, a veces, es la propia Beca la que pisa sus límites y ayuda que Chloe pase por encima de ellos sin tropezar. Esos son los favoritos de la pelirroja – por razones obvias.

(- ¡Pero, Bec…! ¡Son  _tus_  cascos!

\- ¿Y?

\- Que no dejas que  _nadie_  excepto tú los toque – dice Chloe, ojos muy abiertos por la impresión.

\- Eso es una exageración.

\- ¿En serio? El otro día casi le arrancas la mano a Amy la Gorda solo por hacer  _el amago_  de ir a cogerlos.

\- Porque es  _Amy la Gorda_  y rompe todo lo que toca. Tú, en cambio, eres de fiar – justifica la morena, agitando los cascos para que Chloe los coja.

\- ¿Estás segura? Puedo simplemente conectar los míos a tu ordenador y…

\- ¿Quieres coger los malditos cascos, Beale? – insiste Beca, casi en un gruñido, volviendo a agitar los mencionados cascos en el aire entre ambas.

Cuando la pelirroja sigue mirándolos como si tuvieran dientes, la DJ bufa, pone los ojos en blanco, y se inclina hacia delante para colocar los cascos sobre las orejas de Chloe.

\- Vale, ahora, a ver qué te parece esto – dice antes de darle al play en su portátil.)

Claro que, tanto jugar tiene sus consecuencias. Y es que no solo son los límites de  _Beca_  los que se vuelven borrosos hasta desaparecer, sino que también los de su relación. Porque llevan desde que se conocieron bailando alrededor del fino límite que separa la amistad de algo más. Se tambalean sobre la cuerda, pero sin terminar de saltar a uno de los lados.

Chloe no sabría decir cuándo cayeron en ese limbo, pero puede hacerse una idea. Puede que fuera la primera noche que compartieron cama y forzó a Beca a ser su cucharita pequeña, y ella se quejó, pero sin su vehemencia usual, solo porque habría sido mucho más raro si  _no_  lo hubiera hecho.

(- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Beale? – pregunta la DJ, tensa como una tabla de madera.

\- ¿Dormir? – responde Chloe fingiendo inocencia a pesar de saber perfectamente cuál es el problema.

\- ¿Dormir te convierte en un koala?

\- Más bien en una boa constrictor – pica ella de vuelta, apretando su agarre en la cintura de Beca para acurrucarse más contra ella –. Ahora cierra la boca y duerme, es tarde.)

Y este juego de tira y afloja, este limbo en el que ambas se encuentran voluntariamente y del que ninguna de las dos parece tener mucha prisa por salir, es fácilmente una de las cosas favoritas de Chloe.

Es fácil. Es cómodo. Es seguro. Es excitante.

Tiene permiso para ser su auténtica ella, sin contenerse. Puede tocar, puede restregarse, puede ligar todo lo que quiera, de la forma más descarada que quiera, porque Beca se la va a devolver o reaccionará de la forma esperada y estará tan sonrojada que no será capaz de hacer otra cosa que no sea balbucear.

Si empujar límites es divertido, este es otro nivel completamente diferente y superior de diversión. Y si no fuera porque ya han llegado a un punto en el que es frustrante, porque Chloe está a punto de estallar ya por tanta tensión acumulada, se quedaría en él eternamente.

Pero ahora mismo está jugando para  _ganar_.

\- Gracias a Dios, Kimmy Jin no está – suspira Beca de alivio nada más abrir la puerta de su habitación y descubrir que está vacía –. Estoy tan agotada que sería capaz de asesinarla si soltase alguno de sus comentarios.

\- No entiendo por qué no pides cambio de compañera – ríe Chloe con una sacudida de cabeza.

\- Porque somos adultas y convivimos civilizadamente.

La puerta se cierra tras Chloe y sume la habitación en silencio ahora que no escuchan tanto los gritos del grupo de universitarios que ha montado una fiesta en alguno de los cuartos colindantes.

Beca tira su mochila de cualquier forma en el suelo junto a su cama y se deja caer de morros sobre el colchón con un profundo y sentido suspiro. Gruñe cuando su cara golpea el edredón y la gira de modo que descansa sobre su mejilla, mirando a Chloe, que está rebuscando en su mochila para cambiarse de ropa.

Cuando por fin encuentra el pijama al fondo del todo, lo deja sobre la cama de la morena y procede a quitarse el uniforme de las Bellas, que a estas alturas ya es como una segunda piel para ella. Todavía subida en los tacones, dobla el chaleco y la falda antes de guardarlos en su mochila, y procede a desabotonarse la camisa con toda la calma del mundo, sabedora de que Beca todavía no ha apartado la vista.

Cuando la suave tela blanca se desliza a lo largo de sus hombros, dejando a la vista su sujetador y bragas de encaje negro, es cuando escucha el  _frufrú_  de que Beca se ha movido. Termina de ponerse el pijama con la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios y, con perfecta puntualidad, la DJ desentierra la cabeza del nórdico.

\- Me duele todo el cuerpo – se queja –. Nunca más vuelvo a dejar que Aubrey nos haga hacer un ensayo de dos horas  _antes_  de actuar.

\- ¿Prefieres que vomite a propulsión sobre el público y jurado? – pregunta Chloe, las cejas arqueadas.

\- Sí – asiente Beca sin dudar ni un segundo –. Por lo menos no sentiré que me voy a morir de agujetas.

\- Te morirías de vergüenza.

\- Sigo prefiriéndolo. Tengo los pies tan hinchados que creo que voy a tener que sacarme los tacones con cincel y marcillo.

Chloe no puede evitar reír ante el comentario de su amiga y se deja caer a los pies de la cama con una sacudida de cabeza divertida. Observa a Beca, tumbada boca abajo en diagonal, con la cabeza girada en su dirección y rostro de estar verdaderamente exhausta; y luego analiza sus pies aún calzados dentro de los negros tacones.

Hasta Chloe tiene que admitir que a  _ella_ le duelen los pies una barbaridad, y eso que está acostumbrada a los tacones del uniforme. Beca, por el contrario, todavía está intentando pillarle el tranquillo a eso de bailar sobre unos centímetros extra y normalmente va descalza hasta que tienen que salir a actuar para prevenir que los pies le duelan tanto que no sea capaz ni de andar – ya le pasó en unos ensayos y desde entonces no vuelve a caer en la trampa.

\- ¿Quieres un masaje? – ofrece, compadeciéndose de su amiga y del dolor que debe de estar sintiendo.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – pregunta Beca, tan sorprendida que se alza sobre un codo y se retuerce para poder mirar a Chloe mejor.

\- Completamente en serio – promete –. Sé por lo que estás pasando, Alice nos hacía llevar los tacones a todos sitios durante el día entero – tuerce la boca en una mueca ante el recuerdo de la tortura que fueron eso primeros meses en las Bellas –. ¿Por qué crees que Aubrey y yo aguantamos tan bien los tacones ahora?

La morena enseña los dientes en un gesto de dolor solidario.

\- Bueno, si insistes… – bromea, aceptando la proposición.

Chloe sonríe ampliamente y se levanta para coger el bote de crema corporal que tiene Beca al lado de todas sus cosas de aseo. Vuelve al colchón, y se sienta con la espalda pegada a la pared, palmeando sus piernas.

\- Quizá estés más cómoda si te quitas la falda – sugiere al ver a Beca luchando con el apretado tubo de tela azul para reposicionarse en la cama.

\- Tú solo quieres verme desnuda – musita la morena, aunque hace caso y alza las caderas, deslizando la cremallera hacia abajo con una mano antes de tirar de la falda y quitársela.

\- Qué bien me conoces – acepta la pulla con una sonrisa torcida y orgullosa.

Beca se quita los tacones con los pies, y estos caen al suelo con sendos golpes secos. Se tumba de espaldas y coloca sus piernas sobre las de Chloe, quien se echa una cantidad abundante de crema en las manos y las pone a trabajar. Extiende la crema sobre la pálida piel de Beca, enrojecida por la presión de los tacones y la sangre que vuelve a circular libremente, y masajea el arco de su pie derecho, clavando los pulgares.

Desliza sus dedos en círculos a lo largo de su empeine y tobillos, y aprieta en la base de cada uno de sus dedos, resentidos por la posición en la que han estado forzados a estar. Le llega un suspiro de alivio de Beca y se muerde el labio inferior para no sonreír, concentrándose en repetir el masaje en el pie izquierdo.

Los movimientos son rutinarios, Aubrey y ella solían masajearse los pies mutuamente cuando por fin se quitaban los tacones y Alice no podía verlas. Chloe sospecha que fue el único motivo por el que no tuvieron que amputárselos después de tan brutal tratamiento.

Su mente divaga, y con ella, sus ojos. Su mirada se desliza de los pies a las largas piernas de Beca – porque, para su poca estatura, la verdad es que sus piernas son bastante largas. Es algo que siempre cruza su mente cuando ve a la DJ en faldas o pantalones cortos, porque siempre le han gustado sus piernas y le llaman la atención.

Sabe que Beca se queja de sus rodillas, del hecho de que están hacia dentro, pero Chloe nunca ha encontrado que ese detalle le robe belleza. Sus músculos son fuertes de horas bailando e ir prácticamente a todos los sitios andando a paso rápido, sus piernas son esbeltas, su piel tersa y adorablemente pálida. Las recorre con su mirada, contando cada lunar, moratón y cicatriz que se encuentra por el camino.

Antes de poder darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo, sus manos siguen el camino marcado por su mirada y empiezan a subir por el tenso gemelo de la pierna izquierda de Beca, a quien se le atasca la respiración y gira la cabeza un poco para poder mirar a Chloe, pero no dice nada.

\- Los gemelos se cargan mucho cuando llevas tacones – explica la pelirroja en voz baja.

Beca emite un "hhhmm" y los dedos de Chloe continúan dibujando círculos sobre el músculo, parando un momento para echarse más crema y retomar el masaje en la pierna contraria.

El problema es que ahora que han empezado a explorar, ansían seguir. Y Chloe nunca ha sido buena diciéndole que no a su cuerpo.

Las yemas de sus dedos pasan de presionar, a simplemente acariciar. Largos y suaves trazos sobre piel que se eriza bajo su roce y músculos que se tensan cuando esos mismos trazos comienzan a trepar por el interior de una rodilla hasta el muslo. Chloe se gira ligeramente, doblando una pierna para estar más cómoda cuando sus manos rodean el muslo de Beca y sus pulgares dibujan arcos en direcciones opuestas, aplicando menos presión a medida que avanzan.

La morena dobla su pierna izquierda para evitar que se interponga en el camino de Chloe, y la mirada de la pelirroja salta hacia el rostro de Beca. Azul medianoche le devuelve la mirada, el labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes y las mejillas suavemente coloradas. Desde su posición, Chloe puede ver el momento en el que Beca traga saliva.

Sus manos continúan escalando, ya ni siquiera intenta fingir que está dándole un masaje. Acaricia la piel erizada expuesta ante ella, y con cada arco de su pulgar que se acerca a la entrepierna de Beca, la respiración de la DJ se vuelve más entrecortada.

Y Chloe, sintiendo otra vez el irrefrenable impulso de romper límites, decide romper con ese limbo y dar el salto de fe por las dos.

Usa su pierna doblada para alzarse sobre sus rodillas y empuja la pierna izquierda de Beca para hacer un hueco entre ambas del tamaño perfecto para su cuerpo. Mientras se recoloca, su mano derecha sube por el exterior del muslo de la morena hasta su cadera, donde puede sentir el calor que irradia la piel de Beca a través de la tela de sus bragas.

Su mano izquierda sujeta su cuerpo mientras la derecha sigue trepando, esta vez por el interior de la camisa blanca que Beca todavía lleva puesta por alguna razón que Chloe ahora no es capaz de pensar. Sus dedos acarician los valles y montañas de sus costillas y no se detienen antes de rodear su pecho a través del sujetador.

Los finos labios de Beca se entreabren para dejar escapar un gemido y sus ojos ruedan bajo sus párpados, todo bajo la atenta y hambrienta mirada de Chloe. Vuelve a apretar, la reacción de Beca ahora su nueva cosa favorita.

Siente un tirón en su camiseta de pijama, y cuando baja la mirada, ve el puño de la DJ alrededor de la tela, tirando de ella en la zona de su estómago. Al alzarla de nuevo, azul medianoche, oscurecido como nunca lo había visto, se cruza con ella y por hundirse en ellos, no ve el puño que se cierra esta vez en la pechera de su camiseta y tira de ella bruscamente hacia abajo.

Se desequilibra y cae sobre el codo derecho en la cama, su cuerpo choca contra el de Beca y no puede pensar en preguntar si está bien porque las caderas de la morena se alzan y rozan contra ella. Otro tirón en su camiseta llama su atención y mira a Beca, quien no pierde ni un segundo a la hora de alzar su cabeza de la cama y atrapar sus labios en un beso que ambas se estaban muriendo por dar.

Se devoran mutuamente, tan cargadas de tensión que la posibilidad de ir despacio y con dulzura no pasa por sus mentes. Chloe da un lametón al labio inferior de Beca, que se abre bajo ella para exhalar un jadeo y le da la oportunidad perfecta para deslizarse en el interior de su boca. Danza con la lengua de la morena, y con cada empujón siente el puño cerrado sobre la pechera de su camiseta apretar con más fuerza hasta que la tela estalla.

La espalda de Beca se arquea bajo ella, en busca de algo que Chloe ha estado muy distraída como para seguir proporcionándole. Incómoda por la forma en que la tela de la camiseta y el sujetador limitan sus movimientos, saca la mano e intenta deshacer los botones, pero no ve lo que está haciendo y no tiene intención de dejar de besar a Beca ahora que por fin han empezado, y sus dedos tiemblan tanto que es incapaz de sacar los botones de la tela. Con un gruñido frustrado que surge de algún sito dormido al fondo de su garganta, rompe el beso para sentarse sobre sus rodillas un momento.

Ahora que sus dos manos están libres, agarra el bajo de la camisa y tira de ambos extremos con fuerza. Los botones salen disparados en direcciones diferentes, rebotando por la pared y el suelo, y los ojos de Beca se abren como platos.

\- ¡Chloe! ¡Aubrey me va a matar! – exclama, horrorizada.

\- No si no se entera – musita Chloe mientras llena el cuello de Beca de besos.

\- Esa era mi  _única_  camisa – sisea la morena, ahogando un gemido cuando Chloe muerde en la zona de su pulso –, claro que se va a enterar.

La pelirroja rodea la nuca de Beca y atrapa sus labios en un beso que les roba la respiración. Sus manos se deslizan hasta sus hombros y agarran el cuello de la camiseta rota, deslizándola todo lo que puede hacia abajo. La DJ capta sus intenciones y se incorpora lo suficiente como para poder lanzarla al suelo.

\- Si quieres podemos seguir hablando de Aubrey – dice Chloe entre besos que caen sobre la ardiente piel del pecho de Beca –, o puedo seguir con lo que estoy haciendo – desengancha el broche frontal del sujetador y no pierde el tiempo, cierra su boca en torno a un erecto pezón. Beca gime y arquea la espalda para conseguir más contacto –. ¿Qué prefieres?

La DJ empuja su cabeza de vuelta a su pecho y Chloe ríe contra su pezón. Muerde y lame la piel expuesta, adorando la forma en que Beca se retuerce bajo ella, la fuerza con la que sus dedos se enredan en su pelo y tiran de él, el brusco y desesperado vaivén de sus caderas en busca de fricción.

Utiliza la mano que no está pinchando el pecho contrario para recorrer los tensos músculos del abdomen de Beca, que saltan y se encogen bajo su roce, tan suave que bordea en cosquillas. Sus dedos se cuelan bajo el borde de las bragas de la morena, que jadea y aprieta su agarre en su pelo por pura anticipación.

El plan era tentarla un poco y luego quitarle la prenda para hacerlo bien, pero en cuanto Chloe roza por primera vez el sexo de la morena y descubre lo empapado que está, pierde cualquier tipo de autocontrol. Se le escapa un gemido y se muerde con fuerza el labio inferior. Comienza a dibujar círculos sobre el palpitante clítoris de Beca, quien lanza sus caderas hacia arriba, llena de desesperación.

Introduce dos dedos en su interior, pasando a masajear el conjunto de nervios con su pulgar, y no se anda con rodeos. Entra y sale de Beca con fuerza, dándole el alivio que tanto necesita lo más rápido que le permiten los cansados músculos de sus brazos. La mano en su pelo empuja su cara de vuelta a los pechos de Beca y Chloe obedece con gusto, mordisqueando y lamiendo todo aquello que se encuentra a su alcance.

Pronto, siente las paredes de Beca cerrarse a su alrededor y aplica más presión en su clítoris, sonriendo ante la retahíla de juramentos jadeados que escapan de la boca de la DJ. Todo su menudo cuerpo se tensa y luego estremece, y Chloe ralentiza su ritmo hasta parar del todo y extraer sus dedos cuando sabe que no le va a hacer daño.

Lame los fluidos que manchan su piel y escucha el gemido que eso arranca a Beca. Sonrojada, con el moño deshecho por tanto moverse, los labios hinchados y el pelo salpicado de manchas rojas, algunas de las cuales mañana serán más bien moradas; Chloe nunca ha visto a Beca más guapa.

Le da un suave beso en los labios y sonríe cuando Beca agarra su mejilla para prolongarlo.

Romper límites nunca ha sabido mejor.


	4. Thursday 27 th: Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Está tan concentrada en comprar un ramo de flores que, hasta que la dependienta de la floristería no le pregunta "¿qué flores quieres te ponga, cielo?" no se da cuenta de que no tiene ni puñetera idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo y último por hoy.

Beca está cómodamente tirada en su cama, con el ordenador sobre las piernas cruzadas, dándole los últimos retoques a un mix, cuando escucha a alguien llamar a la puerta de su habitación.

Dado que Kimmy Jin ha huido con sus amigos del club de coreanos y está sola, suspira con fastidio y deja el portátil sobre el colchón antes de rodar hasta el borde y levantarse. Se siente ligeramente mareada por lo súbito del movimiento después de estar horas sentada, o quizá por la falta de alimentos en su estómago vacío. Es incapaz de recordar si hoy ha comido o no, y si no se acuerda lo más probable es que  _no_  haya comido.

Bueno, tampoco pasa nada, se dice a sí misma con un encogimiento de hombros. Ya está acostumbrada a olvidarse de comer y beber cuando se enfrasca con su música. Cenará algo fuerte y arreglado.

Abre por fin la puerta de su cuarto, poniendo fin a los impacientes golpeteos de nudillos sobre la madera, y se encuentra a Jesse al otro lado. En cuanto la ve, el joven la recorre de arriba abajo con la mirada, frunce el ceño y empuja la puerta para entrar.

\- ¿Qué haces así todavía? ¿Acaso estás vestida? ¡Beca! ¿No se te habrá olvidado, verdad? – le espeta sin apenas parar para coger aire ni dejar que la morena responda.

El manillar golpea la pared en un golpe seco, pero Jesse ni se inmuta, parándose en medio de la habitación con las manos en las caderas y expresión de enfado.

\- Woah, ¿qué demonios, tío? – exclama Beca mientras comprueba que no le haya pasado nada ni a la pared, ni al manillar –. A ti sí que se te ha olvidado tomarte tus calmantes.

\- Beca, no es momento de bromear – advierte el Treble –. ¿Por qué no estás lista para tu cita con Chloe?

\- ¿Por eso estás tan alterado? ¡Hemos quedado a las ocho!

\- ¡Y son las siete y media y tú con esas pintas! – hace un gesto con la mano que abarca la poca extensión de la DJ.

Beca se mira en el espejo de cuerpo entero que cuelga de la pared y ve su mata de pelo enredada por no haberse peinado después de despertarse, su pijama que consiste en una camiseta extra grande de propaganda de alguna empresa que probablemente ya no exista y unos pantalones cortos. Se encoge de hombros, todavía sin ver el problema.

\- Tardo diez minutos en vestirme y cinco en llegar a su apartamento. Creo que voy bien de tiempo – replica, sarcástica, y se deja caer de nuevo en su cama.

\- ¿No piensas llevarle nada?

\- ¿Qué quieres que le lleve, Jesse? – pregunta, las cejas arqueadas –. Ya vamos a ir a cenar.

\- No sé – ahora más calmado, el Treble empieza a proponer ideas excitadamente –. Podrías cogerle un ramo de flores. O una caja de bombones y uno de esos globos con palo que venden en los supermercados. O, si quieres algo más original, yo una vez le llevé a una chica un paquete de palomitas dulces y le encantó. O…

\- Mira, te voy a frenar ahí mismo – interrumpe Beca con una mano alzada.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Te ha gustado alguna? – ilusionado, Jesse le regala una de sus enormes sonrisas que a Beca siempre hacen que se lo imagine como un niño pequeño –. Son las palomitas, ¿verdad?

\- No, no pienso hacer nada de eso – responde, cortante.

Jesse parece desinflarse, sus hombros se hunden y su sonrisa se convierte en un puchero. Se sienta en la cama, a una prudencial distancia de Beca porque ya sabe cómo reacciona la morena cuando su burbuja de espacio vital se ve amenazada por un intruso – a no ser que ese intruso sea cierta pelirroja de increíbles ojos azules.

\- Pero Becaaaaww – insiste, su voz un lastimero quejido –, es solo un pequeño detalle que demuestra que te importa esa persona.

La DJ pone los ojos en blanco y se pasa una mano por su enredado pelo.

\- Jesse, vamos a una  _cita_. Creo que eso es suficiente demostración de que me importa Chloe.

\- Pero más aún, que nunca está de sobra en una primera cita.

Beca deja de intentar fingir que está haciendo algo en su ordenador y cierra la tapa con más brusquedad de la intencionada. Se le escapa una mueca y comprueba que no le haya pasado nada antes de levantarse a dejarlo en la mesa.

Parada de nuevo frente al espejo, esta vez con un peine en la mano, comienza la dolorosa tarea de deshacer todos los nudos que se han formado en su pelo durante la noche con las púas metálicas del cepillo.

\- Yo no soy de esas – se le escapa un quejido y se le empañan los ojos cuando las púas se quedan enganchadas en un nudo particularmente grande en su nuca –. Nunca he sido de esas, y no voy a empezar ahora - argumenta entre dientes, su dolor palpable en la forma en que su voz se ha vuelto más aguda de lo normal.

\- Me apuesto cincuenta dólares a que  _Chloe_  sí es de esas – le reta Jesse, sin dejarse intimidar por la mirada furibunda que le lanza Beca –. Prácticamente lleva escrito "chica que adora los clichés" en la frente.

La morena farfulla algo ininteligible mientras pasa el peine con fuerza por sus ondas castañas. No dice nada de vuelta, pero eso no significa que la semilla de la duda no se haya plantado en su cabeza. Porque  _conoce_  a Chloe. Y Jesse tiene razón, aunque jamás ni en un millón de años lo admitirá estando él delante.

Chloe Beale  _adora_  los clichés.

Adora los paseos por la playa durante la puesta de sol. Adora ir a ver las estrellas en medio de la nada. Adora bailar bajo la lluvia. Adora que le den un dulce beso de despedida en la puerta de su casa. Adora compartir la comida y que le hagan probar cosas del tenedor. Adora los paseos en un carruaje de caballos. Adora que la cojan en brazos para cruzar la puerta. Adora una pelea en la que le confiesen que la quieren.

Nombra un cliché de película, y Chloe te dirá que le encanta y que ojalá algún día se lo hagan a ella.

De modo que, claro que a Beca le entra la duda. Porque está segura de que a Chloe le encantaría si se presentase en la puerta de su apartamento con alguna de las mierdas esas que Jesse acaba de decir.

Mira la hora en el móvil que tiene cargando a los pies de la cama y hace cálculos: si se arregla y sale ya, tiene tiempo de pasar por la floristería que hay a las afueras del campus para cogerle un ramo de flores a Chloe. Pero tiene que mover el culo  _ya_.

Y Jesse no tiene por qué enterarse de ello.

\- Bueno, ha sido un placer verte – se acerca a Jesse y tira de su brazo para hacerle levantarse de su cama –, pero ahora,  _fuera_.

\- ¿Me estás echando? ¿No era que tenías tiempo de sobra? – ríe, dejándose manejar por alguien el doble de pequeña que él.

\- Ahora ya no – apoya las manos en la espalda del Treble y le empuja hacia la puerta, la cual abre y vuelve a empujar a su amigo hasta que está al otro lado del umbral –. Adiós – se despide segundos antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Eso no impide que Jesse siga hablando con ella, por desgracia.

\- Vas a hacerme caso, ¿verdad? – le grita desde el otro lado de la madera, y la satisfacción en su voz es tal que Beca casi tiene ganas de abrir la puerta solo para borrársela de la cara de un puñetazo. Jesse golpea con los nudillos –. Palomitas, Bec. Te lo digo yo, es un acierto seguro.

\- Vete ya – grita la morena de vuelta.

Puede escucharle riéndose a carcajada limpia en el pasillo, pero debe de hacerle caso porque su risa disminuye de volumen hasta desaparecer completamente. Beca deja escapar un suspiro de alivio y se quita los pantalones de pijama, dejándolos caer al suelo hechos un guiñapo.

Salta dentro de unos pitillos negros súper apretados que Stacie dice que le hacen un culo impresionante, y rebusca entre las perchas que cuelgan del armario por una camisa negra de tirantes anchos. Mete los brazos por los agujeros de la camisa, abrochando los pequeños botones metálicos en tiempo récord, y se mete la tela sobrante por dentro de los pantalones.

Se calza unos botines negros de tacón con tachuelas y corre de vuelta al espejo para maquillarse. Tras echarse unas gotas de perfume, meterse el móvil en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones y comprobar que lleva la cartera en el bolsillo de la cazadora de cuero, sale de su cuarto casi corriendo.

* * *

Está tan concentrada en comprar un ramo de flores que, hasta que la dependienta de la floristería no le pregunta "¿qué flores quieres te ponga, cielo?" no se da cuenta de que no tiene ni puñetera idea.

¿Qué flores le gustan a Chloe? No cree que nunca lo haya mencionado.

La dependienta debe ver su cara de absoluto pánico porque se ríe y le regala una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

\- ¿Para quién es el ramo? ¿Tu madre?

\- No – niega Beca, sacudiendo la cabeza y las mejillas sonrojadas. Se rasca detrás de la oreja, avergonzada –. Yo eh… Um… Tengo una cita hoy.

\- Oh – se le escapa a la señora, sorprendida –. ¿Y llevas tú las flores? Las chicas de hoy en día hacéis todo al revés. En mi época, el chico era el que regalaba las flores a la chica – parlotea, cogiendo un largo rectángulo de papel rojo y extendiéndolo en el mostrador.

Beca prefiere no comentar nada sobre cómo no hay ningún chico y simplemente se limita a asentir para darle la razón. La dependienta sale de detrás del mostrador y le ordena a Beca que la siga por los pasillos llenos a rebosar de plantas que la morena tiene que esquivar más de una vez.

\- Para una cita, lo ideal son flores que representen el amor – le explica –, por lo que te puedo hacer un ramo de rosas rojas, de orquídeas, de camelias… – ofrece la señora, señalando cada flor que menciona para que Beca sepa cuál es cuál.

\- Eehh…

\- O, si todavía no estás segura de si es amor, puedes llevar un ramo de margaritas que representan el optimismo y la felicidad.

La cabeza de la morena está dando vueltas por el fuerte olor de la tienda, la cantidad de información, los nervios por la cita y la noción de que se le acaba el tiempo. No tiene ni idea de qué coger y ahora se arrepiente de haber echado a Jesse y no haberle arrastrado hasta allí con ella.

\- Bueno, cielo. ¿Qué vas a querer entonces? – presiona la mujer.

Tendría que haber ido a por las palomitas, maldita sea.

* * *

Al final, Beca llega tarde.

Son solo cinco minutos, pero cinco minutos en la primera cita pueden significar que ya no haya una segunda y la sola idea de que Chloe no quiera repetir le causa ansiedad.

La puerta del apartamento se abre casi inmediatamente después de que presione el timbre, y el largo discurso de disculpa que tiene preparado en la punta de la lengua y listo para disparar se queda ahí atascado porque…

\- Wow – se le escapa.

Apenas registra que lo ha dicho en voz alta en vez de pensarlo de no ser porque Chloe se ríe y se mira los pies, como si súbitamente le hubiera sobrevenido la vergüenza.

\- Ya pensé que no venías – confiesa la pelirroja, el labio inferior entre los dientes.

\- Perdón – prácticamente vomita Beca, y entonces se da cuenta de que quizá debería explicarse mejor y las palabras empiezan a caer de su boca a la velocidad de la luz –. Estaba lista con tiempo de sobra, pero entonces el maldito de Jesse me convenció de que quizá debería comprarte un ramo de flores, y cuando llegué allí me di cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de qué flores te gustaban y la dependienta no dejaba de hacerme preguntas y sugerencias y me entró el pánico y…

-  _Beca_ – llama Chloe, su voz firme, pero sus manos son dulces y cálidas donde agarran los codos de la morena para frenar su vómito de palabras y conseguir que respire otra vez –. Tranquila, no pasa nada – le calma –. ¿Esto es para mí?

Su voz es tan suave y sus ojos azul bebé brillan con una intensidad que dejan a Beca sin aire y responde con un susurro:

\- Sí.

Le tiende el ramo de flores, compuesto por una flor de cada una de las que le dijo la señora por culpa de su indecisión, y tallos de otro tipo de plantas que Beca estaba demasiado nerviosa como para atender qué eran cuando la dependienta se lo explicó.

Chloe coge el ramo entre sus manos con la delicadeza y reverencia normalmente reservada para objetos frágiles. Su rostro se mantiene neutro durante un largo y doloroso minuto, pero luego una enorme sonrisa se expande por sus labios rosas y azul bebé salta para cruzarse con el medianoche de Beca.

\- Es precioso – murmura –. Gracias.

\- ¿Segura? De verdad que no me enfado si me dices que es horrible. No te culparía si no te gusta porq…

La sonrisa de Chloe se amplía y esta vez, cuando frena el vómito de palabras de Beca, lo hace de forma diferente. Lo hace con un beso.

Sus labios cubren los de la morena, efectivamente cortocircuitando su cerebro e impidiendo que sea capaz de pensar en hablar. Apenas es capaz de pensar en devolver el beso. Por suerte, el instinto sale en su ayuda y mueve sus labios contra los de Chloe, presionando y saboreando el pintalabios de la pelirroja.

Cuando se separan un corto rato más tarde, Beca tarda un rato en volver a abrir los ojos, y cuando por fin lo hace, es para descubrir que Chloe la está mirando fijamente con una sonrisa algo pícara.

\- ¿No se supone que el beso es  _después_  de la cita? – pregunta la morena para intentar aliviar un poco su tensión con una broma.

\- Bueno, me has traído flores, así que… – Chloe le regala un guiño antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos y tirar de ella por el pasillo.

Beca la sigue con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

Benditas flores.


	5. Friday 28 th: Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que sigas sin verlas. Mi mejor amiga no puede no haber visto Harry Potter."
> 
> O, cuando Chloe descubre que Beca nunca ha visto las películas de Harry Potter y se escandaliza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M

\- ¿Y sabes dónde había guardado los macarrones de la comida? – pregunta Chloe entre risas, pulsando el botón del ascensor para el cuarto piso –. ¡En el bolsillo del babi del colegio!

La risa de su madre le llega desde el otro lado de la línea, algo entrecortada porque dentro del ascensor la cobertura a veces falla.

\- Tú no te acuerdas, pero hacías lo mismo – le comenta Cindy Beale, diversión clara en su voz.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Aja. Metías comida en el bolsillo de tu babi para luego dársela a tus mascotas imaginarias.

\- Oh dios – ríe la pelirroja, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras empuja la puerta del ascensor con el hombro para tener la mano libre para rebuscar en su bolso por las llaves.

\- Lo peor es que a veces me olvidaba de revisar el bolsillo antes de meterlo en la lavadora y puedes imaginarte la que se liaba – rememora su madre con un suspiro divertido, y Chloe no necesita verla para saber que está sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- ¿Es tarde para pedir perdón…?

\- Pues sí, Justin Bieber – se burla su madre, haciéndole reír.

Mete la llave en la cerradura de la puerta de su apartamento y se abre solo con un giro. Su sonrisa cambia y se ensancha, si la puerta no tiene el cerrojo echado significa que Beca ya ha llegado a casa, y a Chloe hay pocas cosas que le gusten más en la vida que llegar y encontrarse a la pequeña DJ haciendo la cena, trabajando en el salón, o simplemente sin hacer nada. Solo el hecho de llegar y que Beca le grite “hola” desde donde esté, es suficiente para causar que su corazón aletee alegremente.

Entra en la calidez del piso y deja las llaves en el cuenco de la entrada, donde ya están las de la morena, todavía con el llavero azul y blanco con la B de las Bellas de Barden.

\- Cielo, te dejo que acaba de llegar tu padre y no tengo la cena preparada – justo en ese momento se escucha la grave voz de Nick Beale gritar un “hola, pequeña” en el altavoz.

Chloe deja escapar una exclamación de dolor y se aparta el teléfono del oído, aunque a pesar de la distancia puede escuchar las resonantes carcajadas de su padre y a su madre echándole la bronca con – probablemente – una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Gracias por dejarme sorda, papá – se queja la pelirroja, aunque su voz tiembla por una risa contenida y rompe su fachada –. Hablamos pronto – se despide.

\- Sí, y no olvides preguntarle eso a Beca – le recuerda su madre –. Adiós, cariño. Te quiero.

\- Ahora mismo lo hago y ya te digo. Adiós, mami. Yo también te quiero.

La pelirroja lanza un beso al móvil y cuelga la llamada. Sus tacones resuenan por el pasillo al cruzarlo hasta su habitación, donde se deshace de ellos con un suspiro de alivio. Puede escuchar la tele encendida en algún tipo de película o serie bélica a juzgar por los gritos y los sonidos metálicos de las espadas chocando, y eso explica por qué Beca todavía no ha dado señales de haber escuchado su llegada a casa.

Rápidamente, se cambia la ropa de trabajo por una camiseta vieja y pantalones cortos de pijama. Enfunda sus pies en un par de calcetines calentitos con dibujos de renos, a pesar de que no es Navidad y Beca hará algún comentario sobre ello, y se asoma silenciosamente al salón.

La vista con la que se encuentra es suficiente para hacerle soltar una ahogada carcajada: Beca está sentada con la espalda completamente rígida, casi al borde del sillón e inclinada hacia delante para no perderse ni un solo detalle de lo que está ocurriendo en la pantalla de la televisión. Sus ojos azul medianoche abiertos de par en par, sin siquiera parpadear, y una mano cubre su boca en expresión de asombro.

Debe de verla por el rabillo del ojo, porque gira la cabeza hacia la puerta del salón y parpadea varias veces, claramente sorprendida por la presencia de Chloe.

\- No te he escuchado llegar – dice.

\- No me extraña, estás prácticamente pegada a la pantalla – se burla la pelirroja, tomando asiento en el hueco vacío al lado de la morena, con sus piernas dobladas hacia un lado bajo su cuerpo.

\- Sabes que aún quedan nueve meses para Navidad, ¿verdad? – le pica Beca de vuelta, clavando un dedo en uno de los pies de Chloe para que sepa que se refiera a sus calcetines con renos.

Chloe, influenciada por pasar ocho horas laborales rodeada de niños pequeños, le saca la lengua y Beca responde con un gesto muy suyo: le pone los ojos en blanco, pero con la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios. La pequeña morena relaja su postura, vuelve a apoyar la espalda sobre el respaldo del sillón y dobla una pierna por debajo de la que tiene estirada.

\- ¿Qué estás viendo? – pregunta Chloe en voz baja para que su voz no ahogue el diálogo entre los personajes, y se acurruca contra Beca, usando su hombro de cojín.

Las dos ya están más que acostumbradas a esa postura tras meses de convivencia en su nuevo apartamento, y tres años viviendo juntas en la casa de las Bellas. Es _su_ postura. Y al principio Beca siempre se quejaba, mascullando algo sobre el espacio personal y poco respeto; pero eventualmente no le quedó otra que resignarse a que Chloe siempre la usara como cojín porque encontraba su hombro mucho más cómodo.

(La pelirroja se siente orgullosa de saber que no tardó tanto en conseguir romper la resistencia de Beca. Un par de meses máximo. Lo cual, refiriéndose a la DJ, es todo un récord.)

\- Juego de Tronos – contesta Beca justo cuando un personaje aparece en pantalla que incluso Chloe, que jamás ha visto un episodio de esta serie por mucho que su mejor amiga le insistió, reconoce –. Por cierto, ¿qué tal tu día? – pregunta la morena.

\- Interesante – responde Chloe, algo críptica para no robar la atención de Beca por mucho tiempo –. Oye, me ha llamado mi madre para saber si queremos ir a la casa del lago con ellos el fin de semana que viene. Se prevé buen tiempo y van a hacer una barbacoa.

Beca frunce el ceño, pensativa, mientras probablemente repasa mentalmente su agenda para asegurarse de que no tenga ningún viaje o reunión importante. Al cabo de un rato de silencio y, tras comprobarlo en el móvil por si acaso, emite un sonido de asentimiento.

\- Por mí guay. ¿Irán tus hermanos también? – pregunta con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Para saber si vas a poder dejarme tirada otra vez para ir a jugar con ellos a la Play? – le pica Chloe. Finge molestia cada vez que esa situación se repite, pero en el fondo le encanta que Beca se lleve tan bien con su familia y se sienta lo suficientemente cómoda como para escabullirse a escondidas para jugar con sus hermanos.

La morena simplemente se encoge de hombros, una sonrisa pícara en los labios, y su atención vuelve a la televisión para no perderse nada importante. Cambia de postura, recolocándose de una forma más cómoda con su espalda en la esquina entre respaldo y brazo del sillón y las piernas en diagonal. La pelirroja se recoloca con ella, adaptándose al cambio con facilidad y pasa a usar su pecho como almohada en lugar de su hombro.

Suspira, contenta en ese momento de calma absoluta después de estar escuchando gritos, llantos, y teniendo que correr detrás de terremotos de cinco años durante todo el día. Además, el cuerpo de Beca desprende un calorcito que es como el abrazo de una madre, y sus dedos están jugando a enredar y desenredar un mechón de su pelo, y poco a poco se va sumiendo en un estado de somnolencia.

Sus párpados empiezan a pesarle y cada vez que los cierra, tarda un poco más en abrirlos. El hecho de no entender qué está ocurriendo, porque nunca ha visto Juego de Tronos y no conoce las tramas ni a los personajes, ayuda bastante a que esté a punto de quedarse dormida.

Hasta que, entre sus pestañas entrecerradas, ve un rostro que le resulta familiar y rebusca en su borrosa memoria para encontrar el recuerdo de esa cara.

\- ¡Ey! – exclama en un bostezo cuando se acuerda –. ¿Esa no es la que hace de Tonks en Harry Potter? – pregunta, casi al 99% segura de que tiene razón, pero necesitando la confirmación por parte de Beca de todos modos.

\- Ni idea – responde la morena con un encogimiento de hombros despreocupado –. No he visto las pelis de Harry Potter.

Todo su sueño desaparece de golpe, y su exclamación de horror es tan alta que hasta ella misma se sorprende. Se incorpora bruscamente, empujando la mano que está jugando con su pelo con el hombro con tanta fuerza y de forma tan inesperada que Beca no reacciona y golpea el respaldo del sillón con un grave _thud_.

La morena hace una mueca, prediciendo lo que se le viene encima, pero Chloe está demasiado ocupada juzgando a Beca como para molestarse por ello.  La boca abierta de par en par, al igual que sus ojos, parpadea varias veces y sacude la cabeza como si eso fuera a ayudarle a borrar lo que ha escuchado de su memoria.

\- ¿Perdona? – grita –. Dime que te he entendido mal.

\- Has entendido bien, no he visto las películas de Harry Potter – repite Beca, remarcando todas las palabras con una lentitud casi maliciosa, y con cada una de ellas Chloe da un brinco, porque le está doliendo físicamente. Son como pequeños dardos venenosos.

\- Pero, ¿ _cómo_? ¡No tienes infancia si no has visto Harry Potter!

\- Sí, si has leído los libros. Cosa que he hecho – rebate Beca con unos ojos en blanco –. Porque son _libros,_ y _siempre_ van a ser mejores que cualquier película.

\- ¡Esa regla no se aplica a Harry Potter! – exclama Chloe.

Sinceramente alterada, se levanta del sillón con las manos en el pelo, revolviéndolo. Sabe que está reaccionando de forma que muchos calificarían de exagerada, está reaccionando como una amante despechada que acaba de descubrir el secreto más oscuro de su pareja y no le ha gustado _nada_. Pero es que ahora mismo, se _siente_ así.

Estas películas han sido una parte tan _crucial_ de la infancia de Chloe que le parece una auténtica atrocidad que alguien que se hace llamar “fan” de Harry Potter nunca las haya visto, aunque sea cierto que Beca ha leído los libros millones de veces – la propia Chloe ha visto los manoseados tomos en su estantería, con sus frases favoritas subrayadas en una mezcla de lápiz, bolígrafos, rotuladores y subrayadores de diferentes colores.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que sigas sin verlas. Mi mejor amiga no puede _no_ haber visto Harry Potter – dice, tajante, y suena tan incrédula como se siente. No puede _creerse_ que lo que acaba de decir sea _real_.

Sin dejar que Beca tenga oportunidad de reaccionar e impedírselo, le arrebata los mandos de la tele y el DVD, y apaga Juego de Tronos.

\- ¡Ey! – se queja la DJ –. ¡Por lo menos déjame terminar, que solo quedaban diez minutos!

\- No, vamos contrarreloj, Bec – niega, abriendo el DVD y cogiendo el pack de las ocho películas que ocupa un lugar privilegiado en la estantería del salón, junto a los siete libros y dos botellas vacías de cerveza de mantequilla que habían comprado para probarlas y conservado porque a Chloe le parecían bonitas. Y porque eran botellas de _cerveza de mantequilla_. ¿Qué guay es eso?

\- Te das cuenta de que es imposible que veamos las ocho películas esta noche, ¿verdad? – pregunta Beca desde su posición en el sillón, resignada a ver Harry Potter porque sabe que con esta Chloe no se puede luchar.

\- Lo sé, pero es viernes así que por lo menos a las dos primeras nos da tiempo.

Mete el CD en el lector y carga la película, sonriendo automáticamente cuando escucha la cancioncilla del menú principal. Vuelve a su sitio al lado de Beca, solo que esta vez coge un cojín de verdad y lo abraza en su regazo, sin darse cuenta de la mirada herida que le lanza la DJ porque justo se gira a apagar la luz del salón.

En silencio, escuchan la melodía inicial de la película y empieza la primera escena, en la que se ve a Dumbledore atrapando las luces de las farolas de una calle con su desiluminador.

\- Empezamos mal – farfulla Beca, los brazos cruzados y toda la actitud de un niño enfurruñado porque le han mandado hacer algo que no quiere –. Ya se han saltado cosas.

\- Bec, es una _película_. Siempre van a tener que saltarse cosas si no quieren que les dure diez horas.

\- ¡Y por eso no me gustan!

Chloe la manda callar y continúan viendo la peli.

\- No explican lo de la moto – masculla la morena cuando Hagrid aparece en una enorme motocicleta voladora como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y nadie lo cuestiona.

\- ¡Sshh!

\- ¿Y el amigo de Dudley?

\- ¡Beca!

\- ¡Hagrid nunca confundiría a Harry, por favor! – exclama Beca, indignada, cuando el semi-gigante cree que el repelente de Dudley es Harry Potter –. ¡Le reconoció al instante porque se parece mucho a su padre!

Esta vez, Chloe le clava un codo en las costillas y le lanza una mirada fulminante que consigue que Beca por fin cierre la boca con un choque de dientes. Por el rabillo del ojo, puede ver el movimiento de la afilada mandíbula de la morena, tensándose y destensándose cada vez que pasa algo que ella considera frustrante porque es diferente a como aparece en los libros, reprimiendo las ganas de protestar en voz alta.

No dice palabra alguna, aunque cada cosa que le disgusta le arranca un suspiro, o un bufido, y con cada ruido que sale de Beca, se crispan cada vez más los nervios de Chloe.

Hasta la escena del troll durante la cena de Halloween, que parece ser la gota de colma el vaso porque Beca descruza los brazos y agita las manos mientras señala hacia la televisión.

\- ¿Pero por qué cambian eso? – exclama, indignada, y se gira hacia Chloe con fuego en sus ojos azul medianoche –. ¡Tiene mucho más sentido como ocurre en los libros! _Harry_ _ve_ a _Snape_ ir hacia el tercer piso, ¡nunca lo habría supuesto _solo_ por una herida en la pierna, si es tan _denso_ que ni se da cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo delante de sus narices el noventa y nueve por ciento del tiempo! ¿Quién se supone que es, el puto _Sherlock Holmes_?

Sería bastante gracioso ver a Beca así de cabreada, y normalmente Chloe ya se estaría riendo de ella descaradamente, si no fuera por el hecho de que tiene una única regla en su vida, y es que cuando Harry Potter está puesto, tiene que haber silencio absoluto. Le gusta verlas con tranquilidad, con los comentarios estrictamente necesarios y en voz baja, no gritando como está Beca ahora, o con los ruiditos de desdén constantes.

\- Bec, te juro por Dumbledore que si no te callas ahora mismo… – amenaza en un gruñido, dejando que su voz se apague sin terminar la frase.

\- ¿Qué? – dispara la DJ de vuelta en un claro desafío –. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Lanzarme un hechizo? – alza una mano en el aire entre ellas, apuntando a Chloe con ella, y la agita con un giro de muñeca, en sus labios una sonrisa burlona y sarcástica –. ¡Silencio!

\- Eres de lo más insoportable, ¿lo sabías? – bufa la pelirroja.

\- Gracias – responde Beca, seca.

Se hace un momento de silencio cuando vuelven a centrarse en la película que ha seguido con su historia mientras ellas peleaban. Los ruiditos de desdén continúan y Chloe puede notar cómo algo dentro de ella se va tensando hasta límites insospechados, tanto que resulta casi doloroso porque hace que hasta el más pequeño músculo de su cuerpo esté en tensión. A la espera. ¿De qué exactamente? No lo sabe, porque pocas veces siente esta sensación.

Y las pocas veces que la ha tenido, el momento en que esa pequeña cuerda en su interior estalla a la mitad y se rompe por no poder seguir soportando la tensión, Chloe estalla con ella. Lo cual suele suponer que se le infla la vena del cuello y sus ojos adquieren un brillo mortal que da miedo, y descubre sus dientes en una mueca agresiva.

Consiguen ver hasta las vacaciones de Navidad sin que ocurra nada, en una falsa paz que está tan cargada de tensión que Chloe casi la puede escuchar estallar con pequeñas descargas eléctricas. Entonces, cuando acaban de descubrir quién es Nicolas Flamel, Beca vuelve a ser incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada:

\- ¿Otra vez? ¿Pero por qué cambian las cosas? – espeta –. Lo siento mucho por Hermione, pero ¡ _no_ es ella quien descubre quién es Flamel!

\- Beca, por lo que más quieras, ¡cállate! – exclama Chloe de vuelta, exasperada.

\- Oblígame – reta ella.

Luce petulante hasta que ve que Chloe le toma la palabra literalmente y se abalanza sobre ella. Un grito ahogado muere en su garganta y sus manos hacen un intento de alzarse para repeler a la pelirroja, pero esta las agarra a tiempo y las empuja hacia abajo con el peso de su cuerpo, descendiendo sobre Beca sin piedad alguna.

Solo que, no la acalla como Beca probablemente está esperando.

Porque utiliza sus labios. Y porque la forma en que la morena se tensa bajo ella durante un instante es señal suficiente de que no lo veía venir.

Chloe _ataca_ su boca con sus labios y la fuerza tras su movimiento causa que la espalda y nuca de Beca golpeen contra el respaldo del sillón. Las manos de la pelirroja se alzan de unas muñecas ahora flácidas y las utiliza para encuadrar el rostro de su mejor amiga entre sus largos dedos, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para tener un mejor ángulo y poder capturar un fino labio inferior entre sus dientes.

Beca deja escapar un gemido ahogado y por fin reacciona, devolviendo el beso con la misma cantidad de intensidad. Sus manos son como dos aros de hierro que se cierran en torno a la cintura de Chloe y tiran de ella hasta que está a horcajadas sobre las piernas de la DJ, cerniéndose sobre ella de rodillas.

Dedos se cuelan bajo la camiseta de su pijama y están tan fríos en contraste con su piel acalorada que su primer instinto es rehuirlos, pero Beca no se deja frenar y Chloe puede sentir las puntas de sus dedos clavarse en su baja espalda, casi agarrándose a ella como si fuera un salvavidas en medio de una tormenta de mar y la morena se hubiera caído al agua.

Harry Potter sigue de fondo, pero por primera vez en su vida, a Chloe no le importa. Le da absolutamente igual estársela perdiendo, porque ha encontrado una distracción que merece mucho más la pena.

Las manos de Beca se enganchan tras sus rodillas y tiran de ellas hasta que Chloe cae sobre sus piernas, sentada, y su boca sigue el movimiento de forma que su beso no se rompe en ningún momento, aunque el impacto y lo inesperado de ello sí que causa que choquen dientes.

Ríen quedamente, descansando la frente en la de la otra mientras expulsan bocanadas de aire que tiemblan por el agitar de sus pechos, tanto por la risa, como por lo que han estado haciendo. Chloe sigue con sus manos en la mandíbula de Beca, Beca sigue con las suyas en el lateral de los muslos de Chloe, moviéndolas arriba y abajo por la piel expuesta para cubrirla de piel de gallina.

\- Te odio mucho ahora mismo – jadea la pelirroja, su boca entreabierta a centímetros de distancia de la de Beca.

\- Yo también a ti – musita la DJ antes de evaporar el espacio entre ambas y volver a atrapar sus labios impacientes en un beso abrasador.

Las manos en sus muslos se deslizan hasta su culo, donde se curvan y aprietan, haciendo que Chloe gima.

\- Vamos a… – su voz se quiebra cuando la lengua de Beca se cuela en su boca y le roba las palabras.

Es incapaz de recordar qué quería decir, sus piernas tiemblan por las cosas puramente _indecentes_ que está haciendo la lengua de Beca en su boca, porque _jo-der_ , cuatro años de a cappella la han hecho hábil y Chloe es incapaz de pensar, de respirar, apenas puede devolver el beso con la forma en que todo su cuerpo se sacude y _ansía_ , desesperado, lo que está por llegar.

Despega sus labios de los de Beca a duras penas, y dibuja la afilada línea de su mandíbula tras hacer que ladee la cabeza con la mano que, en algún momento y sin que ella fuera consciente, encontró el camino a su pelo. Impaciente, desliza sus manos a lo largo del tentador cuerpo de su mejor amiga y le quita la camiseta. Cremosos pechos sujetos por un sujetador son descubiertos y no puede evitar relamerse.

Desciende sin un instante más de duda sobre el pecho izquierdo de Beca, su otra mano tanteando en busca del broche del sujetador. La morena gime audiblemente y una de las manos en su culo aparece en su pelo para darle un tirón, y ahora es el turno de Chloe de gemir contra un erecto pezón antes de morderlo. Se despega con un último lametón y atrapa los labios de su mejor amiga en otro abrasivo beso, bajando por su mandíbula hasta su cuello. Muerde, chupa y _sorbe_ cada centímetro de piel que pone a sí misma a su disposición con la mano en el pelo de Beca que la fuerza a ladear la cabeza.

Chloe sigue bajando, deja una hilera de besos por una marcada clavícula, por entre generosos pechos que suben y bajan con cada jadeante respiración. Cuando sus labios no pueden descender más, son las puntas de sus dedos las que hacen el recorrido por el abdomen de Beca, sintiendo los saltos de sus músculos bajo su roce.

Sin poder esperar más, cuela una mano en los pantalones de pijama de Beca, tragándose su exclamación de sorpresa y placer cuando aparta sus bragas a un lado y masajea su clítoris con el pulgar. Recorre con sus dedos el sexo de su mejor amiga, sonríe cuando esta alza sus caderas en busca de _más._

Introduce dos dedos de golpe, y la cabeza de Beca cae contra el respaldo del sillón como si no tuviera fuerza para sujetarla recta. En cuestión de segundos, el pecho de la DJ se llena de sudor y respira de forma totalmente irregular. A veces parece imposible que le esté llegando suficiente oxígeno, pero las dudas de Chloe se disipan en cuanto su mejor amiga le clava las uñas en los hombros y gime por _más_ , levantando las caderas para facilitarle la tarea.

Chloe vuelve sus movimientos más bruscos y profundos. Siente las paredes de Beca cerrarse sobre sus dedos, y sabe que está cerca. Captura su labio inferior entre los dientes y tira de él, luego vuelve a juntar sus bocas en un beso descoordinado, porque la morena está perdida en un mar de placer que amenaza con tragársela.

Curva sus dedos y observa cómo Beca se desmorona bajo ella, sus músculos se contraen y se estiran sucesivamente con un jadeo ahogado y queda totalmente tumbada contra el sillón, intentando controlar su respiración para que vuelva a un ritmo más normal.

Chloe se muerde el labio, y se lleva los dedos a la boca para limpiarlos. La mano de Beca que ha caído sobre su rodilla se crispa al verla y sus párpados revolotean, luchando contra las ganas de cerrarse.

En la tele, tras ellas, se escucha un grito y ambas dan un brinco. Se les había olvidado al completo que la película de Harry Potter todavía seguía en el reproductor. Se miran, y estallan en carcajadas a la vez.

\- Menudo show les acabamos de dar – ríe Beca, ojos brillantes, mejillas sonrojadas y labios hinchados.

Chloe está segura de que pocas veces la ha visto más guapa.

\- Entonces, ¿te ha gustado Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal o no? – bromea la pelirroja.

Beca se incorpora un poco, lo suficiente para que sus dedos se cierren en torno al bajo de la camiseta del pijama de Chloe y tiren de ella hacia arriba. La pelirroja obedece y alza los brazos, sintiendo la tela deslizarse por su torso desnudo hasta salir por su cabeza, y se aparta mechones cobrizos de los ojos para descubrir la mirada hambrienta de Beca recorriendo la piel expuesta y agradeciendo el hecho de que no lleve sujetador.

\- Oh, sí – susurra, su voz ronca, y se relame con una sonrisa torcida –. Me encanta.


	6. Saturday 29th: Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dicen que la primera vez es mejor hacerla con alguien con quien tienes confianza, así que ¡ta-dá! ¡Es una fiesta de pijamas, tonta!
> 
> O, cuando Chloe descubre que Beca nunca fue a una fiesta de pijamas de pequeña y decide darle la experiencia completa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo la sensación de que últimamente no hago nada más que escribir smut, y puede que sea porque últimamente no hago nada más que escribir smut. Que oye, no me quejo.  
> Se suponía que este one-shot iba a ser desde el POV de Chloe, pero llegó un momento en el que yo ya no lo escribía, sino que él me escribía a mí... Así que es mayormente desde el POV de Chloe, pero en algunos sitios se mezcla con el de Beca.  
> Siento si el formato está algo raro, pero lo estoy subiendo desde el móvil y es todo diferente y complicado :/  
> Dicho eso, ¡a leer! 
> 
> Rating: M

\- ¿¡ _Nunca_?!

El grito de Chloe arranca una mueca a Beca. La morena se frota las arrugas de su frente, que aparecen por su ceño fruncido y suelta un suspiro largo y sentido, una forma suave de expresar su cansancio por el hecho de tener que repetirse.

\- Sí, Chloe. Nunca.

\- Pero… – se pausa, totalmente incrédula –. ¿¡Cómo?!

\- No lo sé. Sencillamente, nunca surgió – responde Beca con un simple encogimiento de hombros, devolviendo su atención al mix que tiene abierto en el portátil que descansa sobre su mesa.

\- Pero… ¿¡Cómo?! – repite Chloe, incapaz de pensar en cualquier otra cosa debido al shock que se ha apoderado de su cuerpo tras escuchar esa pequeña pieza de información sobre su mejor amiga.

Chloe observa cómo azul medianoche salta desde ondas verdes y naranjas hasta ella, que está tumbada en la cama de la morena en su habitación en la buhardilla. Para poder lanzarle esa mirada, Beca tiene que girar en su silla y darle la espalda a su mesa, y por primera vez desde que subió a hacerle compañía mientras hacía sus deberes, Chloe puede ver algo más que su nuca o perfil.

La DJ se recuesta contra el respaldo de la silla con otro profundo suspiro y vuelve a encogerse de hombros.

\- Ya sabes que nunca tuve muchas amigas chicas hasta las Bellas. No tuve muchos amigos en general – tras su admisión, se rasca tras la oreja con nerviosismo, su otra mano se crispa sobre el reposabrazos de su silla y tamborilea los dedos, inquieta.

Chloe chasquea la lengua, compasiva. Nunca será capaz de comprender por qué la gente rechazó a Beca únicamente por ser diferente, claro que eso es algo que todas las Bellas han tenido que soportar en algún momento de su vida. El rechazo, los insultos, ser llamadas raritas, si no otras palabras más fuertes y que dejan mella en la persona.

\- ¿Ni siquiera con alguna prima? – inquiere tras una breve pausa en la que permite que Beca se reponga de ese momento de vulnerabilidad, y el nerviosismo que le causa por miedo a la reacción que recibirá.

\- Nuh-uh – niega la DJ con una sacudida de cabeza –. De todos modos, ¿por qué importa tanto?

\- ¿Por qué? – exclama Chloe, otra vez alterada, y agita las manos en el aire –. Porque son una parte _vital_ de la infancia de cualquier chica. ¿Cuándo si no vas a hablar de los chicos que te gustan con tus amigas, o contaros secretos y fantasías, o discutir sobre sexo y otras cosas que no se pueden hablar con los padres?

La morena parpadea, algo tomada por sorpresa cuando escucha los temas mencionados por Chloe, pero lo borra de su memoria en favor de responder.

\- Llámame loca – dice, encogiendo solo un hombro con una sonrisa torcida –, pero creo que he crecido perfectamente sin haber ido nunca a una.

La pelirroja vuelve a chasquear la lengua con una sacudida de cabeza reprobatoria y se levanta de la cama con paso decidido.

\- Eso va a cambiar – asegura en un murmullo para sí misma mientras se encamina a la escalera.

\- ¿Chloe? – escucha la voz de Beca llamar tras ella en una advertencia –. ¿A dónde vas? ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer nada!

Pero Chloe no hace caso. Para variar.

* * *

Es un sábado por la noche cuando Beca llega a casa de una comida con su padre y Sheila, y se encuentra a todas las Bellas excepto una desfilando por la puerta de casa, arregladas como si fueran a salir de fiesta.

\- ¿Os vais? – pregunta, extrañada, porque todavía no ha visto el día en que Chloe se niegue a ir a una fiesta, especialmente si van a ir todas las Bellas.

\- Nos han echado de casa – refunfuña CR, claramente no de acuerdo con el plan.

\- No digas eso – le regaña Jessica –. Nos han invitado amablemente a irnos – corrige, como si esa elección de palabras cambiara la situación en la que se encuentran.

\- ¿Cómo? – confundida, y con el ceño fruncido, Beca se queda plantada a mitad de las escaleras frontales del porche y observa cómo las Bellas pasan a su lado al marcharse.

\- Pregúntale a tu sabroso caramelito de pimentón – le dice Amy la Gorda al pasar junto a ella, una sonrisa torcida en los labios.

\- ¿Qué? – todavía más confundida, la DJ se queda sola en el porche cuando las Bellas se alejan por el camino del que ella acaba de regresar.

\- ¡Usad protección! – le grita Stacie, con un guiño pícaro, antes de girarse para mirar hacia dónde está andando.

Sin entender nada, Beca va masticando la poca información que le han proporcionado sus amigas mientras deja sus zapatos en la entrada, cuelga su abrigo del perchero y va a la cocina a por un vaso de agua fría.

\- ¿Chloe? – llama al subir las escaleras –. ¿Tienes idea de por qué las chicas estaban hoy más raras que de costumbre? Algo sobre caramelos de pimen…

Se corta bruscamente cuando frena en el umbral de la habitación de su mejor amiga y la encuentra en pijama, sentada en su cama con las piernas cruzadas y claramente esperado a Beca, porque deja escapar una exclamación excitada y se levanta de un brinco con una palmada.

\- ¡Becs! ¡Por fin llegaste!

\- ¿Por qué parece que un unicornio ha vomitado en tu habitación? – pregunta lentamente, paralizada donde está y sin reaccionar a la emoción de la pelirroja, que bota frente a ella y se gira para analizar su cuarto con una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- ¿A que mola?

\- _No_ – espeta la DJ, horrorizada –. Creo que me está quemando las retinas, dime por favor que esto no es permanente – parpadea exageradamente y se escuda los ojos con una mano como si le estuviera dando el sol directamente en ellos.

Y es que no sabe qué espíritu del color ha poseído a su mejor amiga, pero ha cubierto cada superficie disponible de su habitación con paños de colorines diferentes, en tonos muy chillones. Hay varios boles con comida de picoteo esparcidos por el suelo: doritos, pelotazos, palomitas, Chips-Ahoy mini y Oreos; y en una esquina hay montado lo que parece una tienda de campaña hecha únicamente a base de mantas y almohadas.

\- Esas son… ¿Las _Cheetah Girls_? – exclama, incrédula, cuando por fin reconoce la música que suena suavemente de fondo. Se gana otro grito emocionado por parte de Chloe, que brinca y asiente con energía –. Chlo, ¿qué demonios está pasando aquí?

\- Dicen que la primera vez es mejor hacerla con alguien con quien tienes confianza – le guiña un ojo, traviesa, con una sonrisa torcida, y la mandíbula de Beca se descuelga un poco –. Así que, ¡ _ta-dá_! – extiende las manos y las agita en el aire, pero al ver que Beca sigue sin reaccionar, extiende su explicación sin perder ni una pizca de emoción –. ¡Es una fiesta de pijamas, tonta!

\- Oh, no – niega con la cabeza y empieza su retirada de allí lo más rápido que puede –. Ni de coña.

\- Oh, sí – asegura la pelirroja, sus manos se cierran en torno a los bordes desabrochados de la camisa de cuadros de la DJ y tira de ella hasta que la fuerza a entrar en su habitación.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose tras ella hace que Beca dé un brinco y trague saliva, comparándolo con el sonido de un martillo que acabe de dictar su sentencia de muerte. Chloe le tiende su pijama y le instruye que se cambie mientras parlotea incesantemente sobre todas las actividades que tiene pensadas para esa noche y lo bien que se lo van a pasar.

\- De verdad que no hace falta todo esto – intenta disuadirla Beca por millonésima vez.

Pero, una vez más, Chloe no hace caso.

\- Por lo menos, ¿puedo poner música que no sea de la época de Matusalén? – se queja la DJ con unos ojos en blanco cuando reconoce el comienzo de _Survivor_.

\- ¡No! ¡La gracia está en que sea una experiencia auténtica, Becs!

Le tiende un vaso de limonada y le ordena que se ponga cómoda porque va a pintarle las uñas de los pies. La morena accede con algo de reticencia, y se quita los calcetines para descubrir sus pies. Chloe toma asiento frente a ella sobre la alfombra de su habitación y tararea suavemente la letra de la canción mientras separa los dedos de Beca con pequeños rulos de papel de baño para que no se manchen unos a otros.

\- ¿Qué color? – pregunta, ofreciéndole una variada gama de colores vibrantes y llamativos.

\- Eh… – la morena analiza los esmaltes con una mueca –. ¿No tienes algo más, no sé, tirando a… _negro_?

Chloe ríe y repasa los botes de cristal hasta encontrar un azul marino muy muy oscuro que puede pasar por negro con la luz adecuada. Se lo muestra a Beca, quien se encoge de hombros porque no es su color ideal, pero por lo menos está más cerca que todos los rosas, naranjas, amarillos y violetas.

La pelirroja abre las piernas de Beca y se acomoda entre ellas, dándole la espalda a su mejor amiga, y rodeado sus caderas con las piernas de la DJ para tener sus pies frente a ella, sin ver los ojos como platos de Beca, ni la forma en que su boca se seca y tiene que tragar saliva, su mandíbula firmemente cerrada.

\- Así que… Ahora que tú y Jesse ya no estáis juntos, ¿hay alguien que te llame la atención? – pregunta mientras rueda el bote de esmalte entre las palmas de sus manos para que se mezcle bien y no esté aguado.

Beca suelta una risita, tomándoselo a broma, pero cuando Chloe se gira para mirarle por encima del hombro con las cejas arqueadas en señal de que está esperando una respuesta, la morena se olvida de toda su diversión.

\- Oh, ¿vas en serio?

\- Claro que voy en serio, esta es una noche de chicas y vamos a hablar de cosas de chicas.

\- Um… Pues, eh, no. No hay nadie que me llame la atención – contesta Beca, algo insegura.

Por lo menos extrae un poco de confort del hecho de que Chloe no puede verle la cara, cosa que está segura de que la pelirroja ha hecho adrede, conocedora de cuánto incomoda a Beca hablar de temas serios cuando alguien puede escrudiñar su rostro.

\- ¿Te meterías en otra relación seria? – suena distraída cuando pregunta, y Beca nota una sensación húmeda en su uña meñique que le da el porqué.

\- No me he parado a pensar en eso, sinceramente – admite, sorprendida. Frunce el ceño mientras lo considera –. Creo que no. Creo que de momento prefiero estar por mi cuenta, ¿sabes? En plan – se pasa la lengua por los dientes, pensando lo que quiere decir y cómo expresarlo correctamente –, si conozco a alguien que merece la pena, obviamente no le voy a decir “oye, que ahora no me interesa nada serio, espérate un poco” – ambas comparten una risa, y Beca continúa –: Pero tampoco es algo que _yo_ esté buscando. Si surge guay, pero si no, pues también.

La pelirroja emite un “hhhmm” pensativo para indicar que ha escuchado, aunque no dice nada al principio, concentrada en no salirse y pintar la piel de Beca. Suprime un escalofrío cuando los dedos de Chloe rozan su muslo para recolocar su pierna, agradeciendo una vez más que su mejor amiga no pueda verle la cara ahora mismo por la forma en que se muerde el labio inferior y coge aire silenciosamente con los ojos firmemente cerrados.

\- Quieres experimentar, ¿no? – ofrece Chloe a modo de resumen, cambiando de pie.

\- Sí – asiente Beca antes de pensar en lo que ha dicho su amiga y retroceder –. No. O sea. Depende de qué entiendas por experimentar.

\- No _ese_ experimentar – ríe Chloe, dándole un suave manotazo en la rodilla –. Aunque no te juzgaría si fuera _ese_ experimentar – le regala un guiño picarón por encima del hombro –, estamos en la universidad, al fin y al cabo. Es algo normal.

Teniendo el anzuelo frente a ella, Beca no puede resistirse a picar.

\- ¿Alguna vez has querido? – inquiere, curiosa.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Experimentar? – la morena asiente, pero se da cuenta de que Chloe no puede verla así que musita una pequeña afirmación –. Sí – admite sin dudar ni un segundo –. En realidad, lo he hecho.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Uh-uh – asiente la pelirroja –. Siempre tuve curiosidad. Por algún motivo que entonces no comprendía, cada vez que hacíamos fiestas de pijamas en casa de una amiga del instituto, siempre terminábamos jugando a la botella entre nosotras. A mí nunca me disgustó. Luego, cuando ya crecimos un poco más y esa misma amiga salió del armario, comenzó a hablar maravillas de las mujeres, y decidí que quería probarlo por mí misma. Así que cuando se me presentó la oportunidad al poco de entrar en Barden, no la desaproveché – termina con un relajado encogimiento de hombros.

\- ¿Y? – insiste Beca, sin poder contenerse.

\- Y es cierto. Es totalmente diferente a un chico, en el buen sentido.

\- ¿Te gustó?

\- _Mucho_ – admite Chloe, su voz tan grave que se pausa para aclararse la garganta y le da un sorbo al vaso de limonada. Sus dedos suben por las piernas de Beca cuando termina la segunda capa de esmalte –. Tanto, que repetí hasta el punto en que ya no se le podía llamar experimentar – da unos golpecitos en sus muslos para indicar que puede moverse y anuncia un alegre–: ¡Ya estás!

Beca, atascada como está en ese último comentario y en sus ganas de preguntar cómo lo llama entonces, tarda un poco en reaccionar y cuando por fin se mueve, quita sus piernas de alrededor de Chloe con un poco más de brusquedad y rigidez de lo intencionado. Admira el trabajo de la pelirroja, sus uñas están perfectamente pintadas en azul marino oscuro y no hay ni una sola porción de piel manchada en los alrededores.

Está segura de que fuerza un “gracias” a través de su boca seca, pero no es realmente consciente de ello hasta que Chloe se encoge de hombros y le asegura que no es nada. Entonces, la pelirroja está en pie en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, subiendo el volumen y proclamando que esta canción tienen que bailarla _sí o sí_ , y Beca la sigue con movimientos robóticos.

No se da cuenta de qué canción es hasta que las caderas de Chloe se están agitando en círculos frente a ella.

\- _Too high, can’t come down_ – canta la pelirroja con voz sedosa –. _Losin’ my head, spinnin’ round and round_ – gira sobre sus pies, enredando sus manos en sus mechones cobrizos y alborotándolos –, _do you feel me now?_

Las manos de la pelirroja agarran las muñecas de Beca y la hacen girar hasta que está de espaldas a ella, pegándola a su cuerpo.

- _The taste of your lips, I’m on a ride. You’re toxic, I’m slippin’ under_ – se agacha contra la espalda de Beca, restregándose, hasta volver a levantarse y juntar sus caderas –. _With a taste of a poison paradise, I’m addicted to you_ – las manos en sus caderas obligan a la morena a darse la vuelta y Chloe susurra contra sus labios el siguiente verso –: _Don’t you know that you’re toxic?_

Luego, se separa de ella tan bruscamente que aire frío reemplaza el asfixiante calor presionado contra Beca y puede respirar otra vez. Lo cual hace con una enorme bocanada, como si hubiera estado sumergida bajo agua demasiado tiempo y acabara de lograr salir a la superficie.

Lo bueno de su relación, es que es _fácil_.

No es algo que requiera mucho esfuerzo por parte de ambas, solo en determinados momentos, como cuando Chloe tropieza con las murallas de la morena y las golpea para atravesarlas, o cuando Beca decide sincerarse y hablar de lo que está sintiendo. Exceptuando esos breves momentos, su relación prácticamente va sola.

De ahí que sean capaces de superar cada pequeño tropiezo cargado de tensión y continuar la noche como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, como si no hubieran estado bailando indecentemente la una contra la otra segundos antes. Vuelven a la normalidad con tanta facilidad que ninguna de las dos se da cuenta. Simplemente ocurre. Como quien enciende un interruptor.

Continúan cantando y bailando el resto de la canción, y la siguiente, y la siguiente, hasta que estallan las notas principales de una que Beca reconoce a la perfección y, con ojos abiertos de par en par, se queda quieta en medio de la habitación. Su mejor amiga se gira hacia ella con una sonrisa traviesa que ya ni intenta ocultar, porque es tan grande que le llega de oreja a oreja.

\- Un parajito me contó que te sabes el baile de principio a fin – confiesa, mordiéndose el labio inferior con picardía.

\- No – Beca ya está sacudiendo la cabeza a pesar de que Chloe no había terminado de hablar.

\- Oh, venga – suplica –. Porfaaaaa, Becs. ¿Por mí?

\- Recuérdame que mate a Amy cuando vuelva – masculla la DJ.

\- Veeeeengaaaaa – saca la artillería pesada y pone sus ojitos de cachorrito, porque todo el mundo sabe que Beca es incapaz de resistirse a ellos.

\- No, Chloe. Ni de coña.

Su boca dice que no, pero en cuanto empieza el estribillo, todo su cuerpo le traiciona y empieza a seguir los pasos de baile que memorizó tras una tarde parada frente a un tutorial de YouTube. En su defensa, debe decir que era adolescente y no tenía nada mejor que hacer con su vida que aprenderse un baile country de Hannah Montana.

\- P _op it, lock it, polka dot it. Countrify then hip hop it, put your hands hawk in the sky_ – canta, porque se lo aprendió con las palabras y solo es capaz de bailar si va musitando al mismo tiempo los pasos –. _Side to side, jump to the left. Stick it, glide. Zig zag cross the floor, suffle on diagonal._

Escucha el grito emocionado de Chloe y pronto la pelirroja se le une mientras ambas ejecutan los pasos entre risas al tropezar, chocar por lo estrecho del espacio del que disponen o simplemente cuando no recuerdan un paso y se lo copian a la otra, o se lo inventan torpemente.

Terminan con un _“that’s how we roll_ ” jadeante y estallan en carcajadas al mirarse, sonrojadas por el esfuerzo y el calor que han acumulado en la habitación. Pero apenas tienen tiempo a recuperar el aliento antes de que empiece la siguiente canción con una famosa risa y primeros versos.

\- _I’ll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_ – canta Chloe, sonriendo.

- _So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_ – le responde Beca.

- _I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah_ – continua Chloe.

Ambas cantan con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones la letra de _Wannabe_ mientras saltan y bailan a lo loco por el cuarto, haciendo el tonto y riéndose de forma incontrolable. Agradecen que cuando termina la canción de las Spice Girls, comienzan las baladas de amor de NSYNC y se dejan caer en la alfombra con pechos jadeantes y frentes perladas de sudor.

Hambrientas y cansadas, cogen todos los boles de comida y las botellas de limonada que ha hecho Chloe y se rodean con ellas en la alfombra.

\- ¿Qué más tienes planeado para esta noche? – pregunta Beca, con notable diversión en la curva de su sonrisa y en su mirada.

\- Oh, no tienes ni idea – responde la pelirroja, sus ojos destellando con un brillo de advertencia.

Se levanta de un brinco y saca de detrás de un conjunto de paños coloridos dos torres de juegos apilados unos sobre otros en precario equilibro. Las empuja por el suelo hasta dejarlas al lado del borde de la alfombra, no se arriesga a intentar acercarlas más a ellas por miedo a que se enganchen y caiga todo al suelo.

Comienzan con una partida de Monopoli, en la que Chloe gana por goleada a Beca, vuelven a bailar con _Crazy in love_ y _Everybody_ , Chloe machaca un poco más a Beca en una partida de Jenga en la que es capaz de retirar hasta veinte piezas sin derrumbar la torre, mientras que la morena la derrumba ya tras la tercera; y vuelve a ganar cuando Beca propone jugar al Parchís.

Ahora, Chloe agita el cubilete e inspecciona el tablero de La Oca. Su ficha, un pequeño peón amarillo, está a tan solo cuatro casillas de la casilla ganadora; el peón azul de Beca, por el contrario, ha caído tres veces seguidas en la casilla de la calavera y le ha tocado volver a empezar desde el principio, por lo que va bastante atrasado.

Le regala una sonrisa a su mejor amiga antes de volcar el cubilete sobre el tablero y dejar que el dado gire y gire hasta posicionarse sobre un cuatro justo. Chloe deja escapar un grito de victoria, alzando los brazos sobre su cabeza, y rápidamente mueve su peón amarillo hasta la casilla final.

\- ¡Gané! – anuncia innecesariamente.

\- Tienes que estar haciendo trampas – refunfuña Beca, los brazos cruzados y sus labios arrugados en un puchero.

\- O tú eres terriblemente mala – se burla, sacando la lengua.

\- ¡No puedo ser _tan_ mala! – exclama la morena, agitando los brazos a su alrededor para señalar todos los tableros y juegos descartados a un lado.

\- A lo mejor eres mi amuleto de la suerte – Chloe se encoge de hombros y le regala un guiño que sigue siendo burlón.

Barre las piezas de encima del tablero con una mano y las guarda dentro de una pequeña bolsita de plástico para no perderlas. Deja el tablero sobre el del parchís y la caja del Jenga y el Monopoli, todo en una precaria torre que no debería caer a no ser que alguna de ellas le dé un empujón.

\- ¿A qué quieres jugar ahora? – pregunta, pero sus ojos relucen con un brillo travieso y alza un dedo para impedir que Beca responda –. O debería decir, ¿en qué quieres perder ahora?

\- Vete a la mierda, Beale – bufa la DJ con una mirada fulminante que hace que Chloe estalle en carcajadas –. Chulearse no es nada atractivo.

\- Tampoco ser una malaperdedora – se tumba sobre la alfombra para alcanzar la otra torre de juegos y la arrastra hasta que puede incorporarse de nuevo, leyendo los nombres de las cajas –: Mira, tenemos el Twister.

\- Ugh, estoy demasiado llena para el Twister – niega Beca, palmeando su estómago, repleto con una mezcla de los contenidos de los boles de comida, ahora vacíos.

\- ¿Operación? – ofrece Chloe, enseñando la caja –. ¿Una partida de UNO? – agita las cartas en el aire –. ¿Trivial? ¿Cuatro en raya? ¿Hundir el barco? ¿Pictionary?

Invierte el orden en que forma la torre a medida que va sacando juegos de una para ponerla en la otra, recibiendo sacudidas de cabeza por parte de Beca para todos. Al final, cuando ya no tiene nada más que ofrecer, pone los ojos en blanco y decide dejar de dar vueltas y preguntarle a Beca directamente qué quiere hacer, a lo que la morena responde con un encogimiento de hombros y un “no sé”.

A Chloe se le ilumina una bombilla en la cabeza y estira su espalda al mismo tiempo que su mano sale disparada y se cierra en torno a la muñeca de Beca. La DJ arquea una ceja, pero se deja guiar hacia el fuerte de mantas montado una esquina del cuarto. Tumbadas sobre las blandas mantas y almohadas, ambas se acomodan de forma que se estén mirando desde sus posiciones recostadas.

\- Juguemos a “Yo nunca…” – propone Chloe con una sonrisa emocionada.

Beca acepta con un encogimiento de hombros, más que nada porque sabe que, aunque es una propuesta, Chloe probablemente ya lo tuviera planeado y no aceptará un no por respuesta. Rellenan sus vasos de limonada y Beca le hace un gesto a su mejor amiga con la mano para indicarle que comience ella.

\- Mmm vale – acepta, pensando –. Yo nunca me he teñido el pelo de un color raro.

El vaso de Beca permanece quieto, y eso le gana una mirada sorprendida por parte de Chloe.

\- ¿Qué? – ríe la DJ –. ¿Pensabas que iba a beber?

\- Estaba _segura_ de que beberías – exclama la pelirroja, indignada –. Te pega que te hubieras teñido el pelo de azul o morado.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunta Beca entre risas.

\- No sé, por los tatuajes y piercings y tanto negro – Chloe agita una mano para señalar la apariencia general de su amiga, a pesar de que en ese momento no vaya vestida así.

\- Mmm… Yo nunca… – Beca medita lo que quiere decir –. He hecho un trío – ante la ceja arqueada de su mejor amiga, defiende su elección –. ¿Qué? Es lo primero que me ha venido a la mente.

Chloe se encoge de hombros para mostrar que no la está acusando de nada, pero su sonrisa torcida indica precisamente lo contrario.

\- Todavía tengo que tacharlo de mi lista – se lamenta, sacudiendo la cabeza con decepción. Azul bebé reluce con un brillo travieso –. Yo nunca me he tocado mientras había otra persona durmiendo en la misma habitación/cama –. Beca hace una mueca, pero alza su vaso y da un largo trago mientras Chloe ahoga una exclamación de pura felicidad –. ¡Pensé que no beberías! – admite.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Has visto dónde duermo? – pregunta Beca retóricamente –. Cuando compartes habitación, no te queda otra.  
\- Siempre puedes esperar a que Amy no esté – ofrece Chloe.

\- Ya, claro – bufa la DJ –. Ahora porque tiene ese rollo raro con Bumper que se niega a admitir, pero antes _siempre_ estaba en la habitación. Créeme, lo he intentado – la pelirroja ríe ante la clara frustración que muestra su mejor amiga –. Yo nunca he tenido un gatillazo.

Las mejillas de Chloe se tiñen ligeramente de rojo y da un pequeño sorbo. En una habitación llena de otras personas, casi podría haber pasado desapercibido, pero solo están ellas dos y toda la atención de Beca está fija en ella, así que lo ve sin problemas y ahora es la morena quién grita, incrédula.

\- Ugh, cállate – se queja Chloe, avergonzada, cuando Beca se burla –. Fue una única vez, ¿vale?

\- Oh, vas a tener que darme más detalles si quieres que te deje en paz – le avisa Beca, encantada con este descubrimiento.

\- Fue… – suspira, ahora es ella la que evita contacto visual y su voz es tan baja que la morena tiene que inclinarse hacia delante para escuchar sin problemas –. La primera vez que me acosté con una chica – confiesa –. Antes de ella, solo había estado con dos chicos, y ya sabes que muchos, especialmente si son universitarios, solo piensan en sí mismos – hace una mueca, torciendo la boca en esa forma que es tan suya, pero Beca asiente para que sepa que ha estado en esa misma situación y lo entiende –. Nunca había experimentado unos preliminares que no fueran un par de apretones de tetas y cuatro besos en el cuello. Hasta esa chica – no puede evitar estremecerse ante el placentero recuerdo –. Se tomó su dulce tiempo, y para cuando por fin me tocó… – su voz se apaga y encoge un hombro –. Me corrí tras solo cinco minutos o así.

\- ¿Es la misma chica de antes? – inquiere Beca también en voz baja, señalando con la cabeza hacia un lado –. ¿Con la que repetiste varias veces?

\- Como para no hacerlo – se repone de su bochorno y esboza una sonrisa torcida –. Vale, mi turno – anuncia, parándose un segundo a pensar –. Yo nunca he dicho el nombre de otra persona durante un orgasmo.

Beca niega con la cabeza, casi con orgullo de sí misma.

\- Por suerte, puedo decir que esta no la he tachado todavía de mi lista. Mmmm… Yo nunca le he robado el novio/a a un/a amigo/a.

La mandíbula de Chloe se descuelga con una exclamación ofendida, y sus ojos relampaguean con el mismo brillo dolido.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Pero quién te crees que soy! – protesta, para diversión de Beca, que se ríe abiertamente de ella y luego se disculpa –. Esta me la vas a pagar – advierte Chloe –. Yo nunca me he caído por ir mirando el móvil.

\- ¡Una vez! ¡Fue solouna vez! – protesta Beca tras beber.

Observa a su mejor amiga riéndose ante el recuerdo de aquella única vez que la morena se tropezó con un adoquín levantado de la acera por ir mirando Twitter y cayó de morros al suelo, con la mala suerte de que Chloe iba a su lado y lo vio todo.

\- Vale, si es así como quieres jugar… – dice la morena –. Yo nunca he participado en un concurso de talentos – y le lanza una mirada pícara a su mejor amiga –. Por cierto, todavía sigo esperando a ver los vídeos.

\- ¡No vale! – se queja Chloe mientras alza el vaso para beber –. ¡Eso ya lo sabías, te lo chivó mi madre.

\- No te quejes, Beale. Es solo limonada.

\- Vale, eh – amenaza Chloe con los ojos entornados –. Yo nunca he fingido un orgasmo.

La risa de Beca desaparece, reemplazada por una boca abierta de par en par en una expresión de horror puro.

\- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? – pregunta, su rostro colorado como un tomate por la vergüenza.

\- Me lo confesaste una noche borracha como una cuba – triunfante, Chloe observa cómo su mejor amiga deja escapar sonidos incoherentes de remordimiento y bochorno, enterrando la cara en una almohada. Queriendo que sufra solo un poco más, porque es divertido, ayuda a que Beca cave su hoyo más profundo –. Dijiste que no fue una única vez, que muchas veces Jesse no conseguía satisfacerte y terminabas fingiendo solo para que dejase de intentarlo y no se sintiera mal.

\- Oh dios – gime Beca en un lamento, su cara y cuello tan rojos que parecen a punto de explotar –. Mátame – suplica contra su almohada.

\- ¿Por eso rompisteis? – inquiere Chloe, su risa ya olvidada y dejando que la conversación se torne seria de nuevo –. Nunca llegaste a decirme por qué le dejaste.

Beca se tensa contra las mantas y la almohada en la que sigue escondida, y durante un largo rato, ni se mueve, ni responde. Se alarga tanto que Chloe ya piensa que nunca va a conseguir una respuesta, cuando la morena gira la cara hasta que su mejilla esté apoyada contra la funda de la almohada y revela su labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes, dubitativa, y sus ojos que revolotean por todos los lados menos Chloe.

\- No tienes por qué responder – le tranquiliza la pelirroja al reconocer los signos de nerviosismo en su mejor amiga. Se encoge de hombros para quitarle peso a su pregunta –. Es solo que… Bueno, me preguntaba por qué. Estuvisteis juntos año y medio y terminó de forma muy abrupta.

Beca permanece en silencio, sus ojos igual de inquietos, su labio igual de atrapado. Se rasca la nariz con un nudillo en roces cortos y abruptos, y abre la boca ligeramente para coger aire.

\- Errrm – se le escapa y cierra la boca con un chasquido de dientes antes de volver a abrirla, esta vez para emitir palabras de verdad –. En parte. Sí. Mentiría si dijera que eso no tuvo algo de peso en mi decisión – frunce el ceño, enseñando los dientes en una mueca.

\- ¿Y la otra parte? – presiona Chloe, y luego se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo y trata de rectificar –. Si quieres contármelo, claro.

.- La otra parte… – Beca alza una mano a sus labios y pincha en inferior entre sus dedos –. Empecé a um, a tener dudas. Sobre… – extiende una mano en el aire, y luego la agita al cambiar la dirección de lo que quiere decir –. Bueno… Eran cosas que, um… que ya me había preguntado antes – guiña los ojos en expresión inquisitiva –, pero nuestros problemas hicieron que… que dudase todavía más.

Chloe asiente lentamente, procesando la nueva información que ayuda a confirmar sus sospechas sobre la repentina ruptura que, aunque a veces le haga sentir mal consigo misma, no puede decir que le pillara por sorpresa. Siempre le había parecido que Jesse estaba mucho más volcado en la relación que Beca, no sabía bien por qué, pero sabía que había algo que estaba frenando a Beca.

Dudas. Dudas que ya había tenido, pero que resurgieron debido a sus problemas con Jesse.

La pelirroja cree tener una idea bastante acertada sobre qué dudas son esas, pero considera que ya ha presionado mucho por el momento. Así que esboza una sonrisa traviesa y retoma el juego:

\- A mí nunca me han arrestado.

Beca parpadea un segundo, algo pillada por sorpresa por el brusco cambio de conversación. Durante un breve instante, Chloe puede ver alivio en su rostro antes de que sea sustituido por fingida ofensa.

\- Sabes que eso fue totalmente culpa de Amy – se defiende, aunque obedece y da un trago a su vaso de limonada –. A mí nunca me han pillado masturbándome – esboza una sonrisa torcida llena de malicia.

Chloe ríe en su vaso, casi atragantándose con la limonada por estar ya a medio camino de beber, y da un segundo sorbo para calmar su tos y el ardor de garganta.

\- Oye, eso no fue mi culpa – aclara apuntando a su mejor amiga con un dedo –. Stacie tiene que aprender a llamar a la puerta en vez de irrumpir en los sitios sin más.

\- ¡Pero si llamó a tu puerta! – ríe la DJ –. Pero tenías _Titanium_ tan alto que no la escuchaste.

\- Es una _gran_ canción – admite sin una pizca de remordimiento. Entorna los ojos con picardía y no intenta ocultar su sonrisa –. Yo nunca he cotilleado el móvil de alguien sin su permiso.

Ahora es el turno de Beca de soltar un bufido indignado y apresurarse a explicar lo ocurrido.

\- ¡No estaba cotilleando, lo juro! ¡Estaba mirando la foto que me enseñaste y sin querer le di a pasar a la siguiente! – se frota una mano por la cara, sus mejillas encendidas ante el recuerdo –. Nunca fue mi intención ver… _esas fotos_ – traga saliva cuando salta tras sus párpados la imagen de una Chloe muy falta de ropa enredada entre las sábanas, ojos fijos en la cámara y el labio atrapado entre los dientes.

\- Ya, ya, eso dices ahora – le pica la pelirroja. Sabe que fue un accidente, pero la reacción de Beca al ver sus fotos privadas fue de adorable incomodidad y clara apreciación, y Chloe sigue encontrando inmensamente divertido tomarle el pelo con ello.

\- Yo nunca he pillado… – dice Beca, pausándose en medio de la frase para darle más énfasis a sus siguientes palabras –, a _mis padres_ en _acción_ – puntúa sus palabras con una sonrisa malvada.

La pelirroja se queda paralizada un instante, sus ojos glaseados por un recuerdo, y cuando sale de su trance es con un parpadeo frenético y una sacudida de cabeza, su rostro transformado en una mueca de repulsión absoluta. Un escalofrío recorre su espalda de arriba abajo.

\- ¡Eres lo peor! – se lanza sobre Beca, quien grita y trata de protegerse de la lluvia de manotazos sin tener mucho éxito –. Sabes que me traumatizó de _por vida_. No pude mirar _a mis padres_ a la cara durante _un mes_.

La morena ríe con tanta fuerza que permite que Chloe la golpee lo que quiera, sus manos dejan de defenderla para cruzarse en sus costillas y sujetarlas con cada carcajada. Al ver que ese tratamiento es inefectivo en su mejor amiga, los labios de la pelirroja se curvan con una sonrisa maliciosa antes de separarse y pronunciar unas palabras que sabe que van a tener el efecto de una bomba nuclear:

\- Yo nunca he dudado de mi sexualidad.

Efectivamente, la sonrisa petulante de Beca se enfría y vuelca. Su mano se crispa alrededor del vaso con tanta fuerza que la pelirroja teme por un instante que lo haga estallar, pero el cristal resiste a la presión sin un solo _crack_. No se puede decir lo mismo por Beca.

Su máscara hecha añicos por el suelo, no le queda otra que beber y devolver el golpe.

\- Yo nunca he fantaseado con alguien que está en esta habitación.

Chloe, mirada fija en su mejor amiga, alza el vaso lentamente y da un largo trago. Como si la cantidad de limonada que bebe fuera un indicativo de la cantidad de veces que ha hecho aquello que está admitiendo al beber.

En este caso, _muchas_.

Se sostienen la mirada durante un largo y tenso momento en el que casi ni respiran, hasta que Beca lo rompe al girar la cabeza y buscar su móvil entre las mantas revueltas para mirar la hora.

\- ¿Tienes más juegos preparados o es hora de irse a dormir ya? – pregunta tras carraspear en un obvio intento de cambiar de tema, sin importar lo brusco y cantoso que sea.

Chloe decide apiadarse de ella y le permite cambiar el tema, consciente de que forzar a una Beca incómoda no suele llevarte a un buen resultado.

\- No, solo los que ya sabes – señala con un gesto vago hacia el otro lado de las mantas y sábanas que las esconden del resto del mundo.

\- Oh – Beca parece sorprendida y Chloe le urge a explicar ese sentimiento con unas cejas arqueadas y ladeando la cabeza –. Creí que me harías jugar a la botella o algo igual de ridículo.

\- Solo estamos nosotras, ¿dónde está la gracia en eso? – sus palabras dicen una cosa, pero su cabeza ya está pensando en precisamente lo opuesto, fijada en los suaves labios de su mejor amiga y las ganas de besarlos que ya se está cansando de reprimir.

\- No sé – la morena se encoge de hombros con fingida despreocupación, porque Chloe puede sentir la tensión irradiar de ella, y hace contacto visual solo durante un segundo antes de volver a bajar la vista hacia el suelo –. ¿No era que querías darme la experiencia completa?

Chloe atrapa su labio inferior entre sus dientes, debatiendo consigo misma. Por un lado, se siente muy tentada a hacer algún comentario subido de tono; pero, por el otro lado, no quiere ser la causa de que la tensión interna de Beca aumente todavía más, ni volver a provocar un momento de incomodidad como el que acaban de disipar.

No sabe qué hacer. Hasta que Beca alza la mirada y la cruza con la suya.

Entonces, aunque solo la sostiene por unos segundos, es tiempo suficiente para que Chloe pueda encontrar su respuesta escrita en las nubes casi grises que oscurecen azul medianoche.

\- La cosa es, Beca – comienza a decir, su voz suave y seductora, mientras se inclina para acortar la distancia entre ellas –, que la experiencia completa incluye _cosas_ – alza la vista de golpe para mirar a su mejor amiga y descubre que ya tiene su más completa atención –, y va _mucho_ más lejos de lo que puede que estés preparada.

La morena traga saliva notablemente y por su cuello asciende poco a poco un ligero rubor. Abre la boca varias veces para contestar, pero nada más que aire silencioso sale de ella hasta el tercer intento.

\- Ponme a prueba – musita finalmente con voz ronca.

Azul bebé reluce con un brillo de pura satisfacción al escuchar esas palabras, y siguen atentamente la lengua rosa que sale entre labios secos para humedecerlos. Chloe se incorpora hasta estar a gatas, suspendida sobre la figura tumbada de su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Estás segura? – tiene que preguntar, porque por mucho que se muera de ganas de por fin hacer esto, tantas que se está esforzando para no temblar, sabe que es un gran paso el que están a punto de dar.

Bueno, para _ella_ es un gran paso. Para _Beca_ , es como saltar la distancia entre un extremo y otro del Golden Gate.

Así que, obviamente, _tiene_ que preguntar.

Pero Beca ni siquiera se molesta en contestar. No con palabras, por lo menos.

Lo que hace en su lugar, es cerrar el puño en torno a la pechera de la camiseta de pijama de Chloe y tirar de ella hacia abajo, hacia labios que están esperándola ya entreabiertos y que atrapan los de la pelirroja entre ellos en un beso cargado de hambre y ligera desesperación.

Chloe se deja caer sobre los codos, su cuerpo descansando sobre el de Beca, que se arquea y alza en busca de un mayor contacto. Atrapa su labio inferior entre sus dientes, lo muerde, tira de él hacia ella; y el gemido que surge de una parte escondida del pecho de Beca es algo que, Chloe decide en ese mismo momento, es su nuevo sonido favorito.

El puño que tiraba de ella se suelta y libera la tela de su camiseta en favor de enredarse en sus mechones cobrizos, empujando su cabeza en busca de una mayor profundidad al mismo tiempo que Beca abre su boca bajo ella y le da acceso a la insistente lengua de la pelirroja. Se saborean y entremezclan, llevando a cabo una sensual danza en el cálido interior de sus bocas, intercambiando exhalaciones entrecortadas.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo, Chloe ya tiene el bajo de la camiseta de su mejor amiga agarrado entre sus dedos y está tirando de él en una señal silenciosa que Beca tarda tanto en comprender, que la impaciencia se apodera de la pelirroja y se separa de los adictivos labios de la morena para poder hablar en un susurro ronco:

\- Quítatela – ordena, tirando otra vez de la tela para que sepa a qué se refiere.

Beca lucha contra sus párpados y traga saliva, incorporándose lo suficiente para que las hábiles manos de Chloe alcen la camiseta por su espalda y cabeza y la tiren por encima de su hombro sin preocuparse por dónde cae.

Descubierta de cintura para arriba, las mejillas de la morena se sonrojan por la vergüenza y sus brazos se tensan a ambos lados de su cuerpo, teniendo que resistir las ganas de cruzarlos sobre su pecho desnudo. Chloe soporta su peso sobre un codo para tener la otra mano libre para acariciar con las puntas de sus dedos la pálida piel expuesta ante ella.

Dibuja una suave línea que baja a lo largo de su esternón hasta el elástico de los pantalones de su pijama y siente a Beca estremecerse bajo su roce. Luego, vuelve a repetir el recorrido en sentido inverso, pero en vez de usar sus dedos, deposita cálidos besos en cada centímetro de piel. A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, Chloe siente el momento en el que las manos de Beca vuelven a cobrar vida y segundos después las nota enredadas en su pelo, empujando su boca hacia donde más la necesita; o arañando su espalda por debajo de su camiseta.

Se deshace de la prenda para estar en igual de condiciones y cuando vuelve a agacharse, sus labios se cierran alrededor de un erecto pezón izquierdo, su lengua lo rodea y tienta hasta que Beca aquea la espalda en busca de más contacto y un sonoro gemido abandona su garganta. Solo entonces se cambia al otro, pero nunca dejando de estimular al primero.

Deja un reguero de besos por sus clavículas, y sus dientes muerden la sensible piel del cuello de Beca sin piedad alguna, sorbiendo sobre el punto donde late su desbocado corazón, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja hasta hacerla suspirar. La morena lanza la cabeza hacia un lado para darle más acceso a Chloe y tira de sus caderas con ansias, luchando por sentir más de ella.

La pelirroja tiene un codo sobre el colchón para no aplastar a la morena y una mano en su cadera. Su pierna se desliza entre las de Beca, su muslo rozando su sexo en un vaivén sin descanso, y la DJ gime, su pelvis se lanza hacia arriba, suplicante de contacto.

Decidiendo apiadarse de ella, Chloe deposita un reguero de besos en su agitado abdomen y, cuando llega al borde del elástico de sus pantalones de pijama, se pausa. Alza la mirada, esperando pacientemente a que Beca fuerce sus párpados a abrirse para comprobar qué ocurre.

\- Última oportunidad para fingir que esto nunca ha pasado – le ofrece Chloe suavemente.

La morena se alza sobre los codos para no tener el cuello en tensión y mira a su mejor amiga fijamente.

\- Cuando estábamos jugando al “Yo nunca…”, ¿cuál ha sido la última cosa que te he dicho? – pregunta.

Un poco desconcertada por la dirección en la que ha ido la conversación, la pelirroja frunce el ceño y hace memoria.

\- Yo nunca he fantaseado con alguien que está en esta habitación.

Beca asiente y alarga un brazo hacia atrás para coger su olvidado vaso de limonada. Le da un largo trago, igual al que le había dado Chloe cuando respondió al juego, sin romper ni un solo segundo el contacto visual con la pelirroja.

Cuando vuelve a dejarlo lejos de su alcance para no volcarlo accidentalmente, Chloe acorta la poca distancia que las separa para devorarse mutuamente, dientes mordiendo y tirando, lenguas entremezclándose, labios moviéndose encima de otros como si quisieran volverse unos solos. Entrelaza sus dedos en el pelo de la DJ, tirando para pegarla imposiblemente más a ella, y Beca se deja hacer con un suspiro satisfecho.

Esta vez no se detiene en el elástico de los pantalones, porque ya está tirando de ellos hacia abajo y deja a Beca sin una sola prenda de ropa puesta. Engancha las piernas de la morena en sus hombros, notando sus talones clavarse en su espalda y sus músculos tensarse alrededor de su cuello cuando Beca utiliza la posición para empujarla hacia donde la necesita.

Chloe reparte besos aleatorios por la piel mientras sube por el interior de sus muslos. Al llegar al punto en que la pierna se une con la pelvis, da un mordisco al músculo que causa que Beca jadee ruidosamente y lance las caderas hacia arriba violentamente.

Por fin, la pelirroja hunde su rostro entre las piernas abiertas de su mejor amiga. La primera pasada de su lengua sobre el empapado sexo de Beca hace que esta explote en una hilera de palabrotas sin aliento. Alza las caderas en busca de más y a Chloe no le queda otra que empujarlas contra el suelo para impedir que se muevan.

A modo de recompensa, su lengua se mueve sin piedad Un minuto está empujando sobre su clítoris, y al siguiente está _dentro_ de la DJ. Su ritmo es incesante, sin darle ni un solo respiro, cosa que tiene la impresión de que Beca aprecia bastante dados los sonidos constantes que caen de su boca entreabierta y que a Chloe le suenan como cánticos celestiales.

Nunca habría adivinado que Beca es _tan_ vocal en la cama, pero está siendo una deliciosa sorpresa que estaba equivocada.

Se siente como un drogadicto que acaba de probar su primera dosis de heroína después de un largo período de abstinencia. El cuerpo de Beca se retuerce sobre las mantas, sin saber a qué sujetarse, mientras Chloe sorbe, tienta y mordisquea todo lo que está a su alcance. Cada grito ahogado, cada “oh dios”, cada palabrota mascullada de forma ininteligible, la empuja a ejercer más presión, a ir más rápido.

Su lengua roza y se hunde dentro de Beca, y la morena se estremece, todos sus músculos tensos como piedras. Sus piernas se cierran en torno al cuerpo de Chloe y la apresan contra ella, como si temiera que fuera a parar lo que está haciendo.

La espalda de la morena se alza del suelo en una curva casi perfecta y su cuerpo se estremece bajo y alrededor de Chloe, perdiendo toda su fuerza. Un jadeo estrangulado cae de una boca abierta y la pelirroja da un último lametón al sexo tembloroso que tiene frente a ella antes de trepar sobre pálida piel, ahora enrojecida y sudorosa, depositando tiernos besos aquí y allí.

Se alza sobre Beca con una suave sonrisa, esperando a que su mejor amiga gane la lucha con sus párpados y abra los ojos.

\- Yo nunca he sentido algo por mi mejor amiga – susurra, algo insegura.

Azul medianoche se abre de golpe y se clava en ella, sorprendido un momento, contento al siguiente. Una perezosa sonrisa curva labios hinchados de tantos besos y Beca enreda sus manos en mechones cobrizos.

\- Yo tampoco – murmura las palabras antes de tirar de Chloe y atrapar sus labios en un dulce beso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canciones por orden de aparición:
> 
> The Cheetah Girls - Strut  
> Destiny's Child - Survivor  
> Britney Spears - Toxic  
> Hannah Montana - Hoedown Throwdown  
> Spice Girls - Wannabe  
> NSYNC - This I Promise You  
> Beyoncé - Crazy In Love  
> The Backstreet Boys - Everybody


	7. Sunday 30th: Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy la Gorda arrastra a Beca al desfile del Orgullo Gay de Atlanta y allí se encuentra con una conocida pelirroja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento haber estado tan desaparecida. Al principio era por el caos absoluto de volver a la universidad y buscar trabajo, pero luego tuve un grave bloqueo mental que me impedía escribir. No me apetecía, y sabía que si me forzaba me iba a salir un auténtico churro. Y vosotros os merecéis algo mejor.  
> Esto es simplemente algo cortito que se me había olvidado por completo que todavía os debía. Es más que nada para volver a poner mi cerebro en funcionamiento, engrasar la maquinaria para que vuelva a funcionar como antes después de este largo parón. Con suerte me ayuda a superar el bloqueo, ¡crucemos dedos!

En cuanto Beca abre la puerta de su habitación, efectivamente cortando de raíz el golpeteo de nudillos al ritmo de _Born This Way_ , se encuentra con Amy la Gorda al otro lado. La australiana baja las manos que estaba usando para golpear su puerta y su sonrisa se convierte en una mueca de confusión.

\- ¿Por qué no estás vestida? – inquiere.

\- ¿Por qué debería estar vestida? – replica Beca.

\- ¡Porque nos vamos al Orgullo! – alza las manos encima de su cabeza, dibujando círculos en el aire.

\- ¿Lo decías en serio? – incrédula, la morena se queda congelada en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación.

Cuando Amy le propuso ir al desfile del Orgullo Gay de ese año, Beca le dijo “claro que sí” completamente de broma, pensando que su amiga también lo estaba diciendo en broma.

\- Por supuesto que lo decía en serio, ¿por qué iba a bromear con eso? – responde la australiana, pareciendo casi ofendida por el hecho de que Beca dudase de ella.

La DJ abre la boca para contestar, pero Amy no le deja. Hace un gesto con la mano para indicar que da igual, y la empuja hacia un lado con un acertado golpe de barriga, entrando en su habitación como si fuera su casa.

\- Sí, por favor, pasa. No te cortes – dice Beca con claro sarcasmo.

Amy se quita la pequeña mochila de cuero negro que lleva colgada en la espalda y la deja sobre la cama deshecha de la DJ para poder empezar a sacar lo que ha guardado dentro. Una bolsa blanca de plástico con algo dentro que Beca no alcanza a ver qué es, y una machacada libreta abierta a la mitad por una hoja llena de garabatos.

\- Necesito que te pongas esto – ordena la rubia, sacando algo blanco de dentro de la bolsa de plástico y lanzándoselo a Beca.

La morena no reacciona a tiempo y la tela doblada le golpea en la cara antes de quedarse enganchada en su hombro. Con un bufido, se la quita de encima y la estira para descubrir que es una camiseta con letras negras impresas en el pecho.

Antes de que pueda leer la palabra escrita, otra prenda choca contra su cara y cae sobre sus brazos estirados.

\- ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? Gracias – espeta entre dientes apretados, irritada.

Pero Amy no le hace caso y una camisa de franela a cuadros blancos y rojos choca suavemente contra su cara una vez más antes de unirse a los shorts negros sobre sus brazos.

\- Vístete – vuelve a ordenar Amy, dejándose caer en la cama deshecha al lado de su mochila.

Beca decide que es mejor obedecer en lugar de negarse y forzar a Amy a ser ella quien la vista - Dios sabe que no sería la primera vez que pasa. Se pone los shorts negros, recolocando los bolsillos para que no se salgan por las roturas que adornan la tela, y recoge la camiseta blanca que le ha dado Amy.

La palabra impresa en gruesas letras negras en el pecho es como un puñetazo en los ojos. Sus cejas se arquean tanto que casi desaparecen de su frente y su mandíbula cae abierta de la sorpresa.

\- Mola, ¿verdad? – observa Amy con una sonrisa triunfal, malinterpretando la expresión horrorizada de la morena por una de maravilla.

\- N... ¡No! – se atraganta Beca. Le da la vuelta a la camiseta para enseñársela a Amy –. ¿¡Vaginatariana?! ¿¡Estás de coña?!

\- ¡Sí! – exclama la australiana llena de entusiasmo –. Y por si todavía quedaba alguna duda, me he hecho esta para mí – baja la cremallera de la chaqueta deportiva que lleva puesta y descubre una camiseta blanca como la de Beca, solo que en la pechera lleva escrito "Vengo con mi amiga la lesbiana" y una flecha apuntando hacia un lado –. Por cierto, para que esto funcione necesito que te quedes a mi izquierda _en todo momento_ , ¿vale?

\- ‎No pienso llevar esto, Amy – sentencia Beca, tirando la camiseta sobre la cama con una mueca de profundo desagrado.

\- ‎Bueno, vale – acepta la australiana –. Era demasiado cantoso de todos modos. Tus amigas tortilleras no iban a necesitar tantas señales para saber que eres una de ellas.

Beca abre y cierra la boca varias veces en distintos intentos de regañar a su amiga, pero al final termina decidiéndose por algo diferente.

\- ¿Qué pretendes insinuar con eso? – pregunta, ligeramente ofendida, con las manos reposando en las caderas.

Amy se encoge de hombros, despreocupada, y hace un vago gesto con su mano que abarca a Beca en general.

\- He estado investigando y cumples casi todos los requisitos.

\- ‎¡ _Amy_! Esto no es como si quisiera unirme a un grupo, no hay "requisitos" - reprocha Beca, exasperada, dibujando las comillas en el aire.

\- ‎Compruébalo por ti misma – la australiana coge su cuaderno abierto y se lo tiende.

Beca lee la página, intentando descifrar los garabatos escritos con bolígrafo azul, algunos de ellos tachados.

·  ~~Ademanes masculinos~~  

·  ~~Mucho eyeliner~~

·  ~~Mal humor~~

·  ~~Camisas de franela~~

·  ~~Uñas cortas~~ (a veces)

· Pelo corto

· Odia a los hombres

\- ¡Esto son estereotipos! – exclama, indignada, sin terminar de leer la lista.

\- Sean lo que sean, lo usarán para identificarte como una de ellas.

\- Amy… – empieza a advertir Beca.

Pero la australiana se levanta de golpe y se acerca a ella con tanta efusividad que la DJ se calla de golpe y recula un par de pasos, asustada. Nunca se puede estar muy segura de qué va a hacer Amy, y Beca prefiere estar segura antes que arriesgarse a que le pille por sorpresa.

Un grueso dedo se posa con fuerza sobre los labios de la morena, impidiendo que cualquier sonido pueda escapar de ella y desfigurando su boca por la presión que ejerce sobre sus labios.

\- Sabes que hago todo esto por ti, ¿verdad? – la otra mano de Amy rodea la mandíbula de Beca para obligar a su cabeza a moverse de arriba abajo en un asentimiento –. - Sé que tienes miedo de ligar con mujeres hetero y morir de vergüenza, así que vas a ir al orgullo vestida lo más gay que puedas – se inclina sobre Beca y su dedo ejerce más presión hasta el punto de resultar casi doloroso –. Vas a conocer a una mujer – se inclina y aprieta más –. Y os mudaréis juntas y viviréis felices y tendréis sexo alucinante hasta que la chispa se apague o una de vosotras empiece a echar de menos los penes.

Beca pone los ojos en blanco y se revuelve contra el agarre de Amy hasta que consigue liberarse. Entre bufidos y quejas, se masajea los labios doloridos y se peina los alborotados mechones castaños con los dedos.

\- ¡Venga! – exclama Amy, dando una palmada y entrando en acción. Coge la camisa de franela y se la ata a Beca a la cintura con fuerza, la gira con dos manos en sus hombros y la empuja con una palmada en el culo hacia la puerta –. ¡Vamos a quitarte las telarañas del toto!

Un grupo de universitarios que pasaba en ese momento por el pasillo se giran para lanzarles miradas divertidas. Beca entierra la cara en las manos, roja como un tomate, y deja que Amy la guie otra vez con sus dos manos sobre sus hombros.

* * *

 

Hay mucha gente. _Demasiada_ gente.

Apretujada entre cinco personas distintas, Beca intenta resistir los embustes excitados que una drag queen que está detrás de ella y le da con el culo con cada movimiento de su baile. A pesar del ruido de miles de personas diferentes gritando al mismo tiempo, y de la música que truena desde los altavoces de la carroza que avanza centímetro a centímetro lentamente por la carretera plagada de gente, Beca puede escuchar sin problemas las escandalosas carcajadas y bramidos de Amy.

En cuanto llegaron al centro de Atlanta se dieron cuenta de que sus exigencias de que la morena se mantuviera a su izquierda en todo momento para que el diseño de su camiseta tuviera sentido, iba a ser un poco difícil debido a la cantidad de gente que ya estaba allí disfrutando de la fiesta.

Pronto, Amy, siendo Amy, se hizo amiga de un grupo de cuatro altos y musculosos gigolós vestidos únicamente en tangas de colores fosforitos y boas de plumas; y desde entonces está disfrutando siendo el centro de su corro y restregándose contra ellos.

Beca, sin embargo, preferiría estar en su habitación.

No quiere el culo de la drag queen en su espalda constantemente. No quiere el paquete de los gigolós casi en su cara cada vez que Amy le pide que se una al círculo. No quiere los gritos de desconocidos en el oído. No quiere el asfixiante calor ni el olor a humanidad.

Quiere silencio. Quiere música que de verdad merezca la pena y no esta bazofia que está tan alta, y los altavoces tan mal calibrados, que las bases electrónicas ahogan todo lo demás. Quiere su burbuja personal permanecer intacta.

Antes lo piensa, antes invaden su espacio.

La drag queen que tiene Beca detrás parece haberse cansado de no estar en primera fila y empieza a abrirse paso a codazo limpio entre la masa de cuerpos, sin importar a quien se lleve por delante con su culo en pompa y acertados empujones. Una pelirroja que está unos pasos más adelante tiene la mala suerte que estar en su camino y la drag queen la empuja sin miramiento alguno.

La pelirroja tropieza con el pie de una de sus amigas y sus manos se agitan en el aire mientras, inútilmente, intenta encontrar algo o alguien que agarrar para frenar su caída al suelo. Beca no reacciona a tiempo para hacerse a un lado y esquivarla, bloquea su descenso hasta el suelo con su propio cuerpo y ambas trastabillan hacia atrás contra los duros abdominales de uno de los amigos gigolós de Amy.

El chico les ayuda a recuperar el equilibrio sobre sus dos pies y las dos chicas le regalan sendas sonrisas de alivio por impedir que hayan muerto aplastadas. Entonces la pelirroja se gira hacia Beca, su boca abierta en preparación para – probablemente – también darle las gracias por evitar su caída, pero su sonrisa avergonzada se convierte en una expresión de sorpresa y sus ojos se iluminan con un destello de reconocimiento.

\- ¡Eres tú! – exclama la chica con clara excitación.

Es en ese momento que Beca parpadea, entorna los ojos y se fija bien en la cara de la chica que tiene frente a ella. Las ondas cobrizas, esos increíbles ojos azules de una tonalidad que nunca antes había visto en su vida sin ayuda de filtros de Instagram o lentillas. Lleva un corazón pintado en la mejilla derecha, coloreado en rosa, morado y azul, una combinación de colores que Beca conoce muy bien; un simple arcoíris decora su otra mejilla.

El recuerdo asalta su cerebro como un relámpago. El calor del vapor acumulado en las duchas comunales. Estar cantando distraídamente _Titanium_. El sonido de la cortina corriéndose tras ella y alguien gritando un acusatorio “¡ _sí_ que cantas!”. Sus voces creando la armonía más bonita que jamás haya escuchado.

Es la misma pelirroja que hizo que tuviera miedo de ducharse en un sitio público los primeros meses de universidad.

\- Oh, la chica de la ducha – cae de la boca de Beca e, inevitablemente, hace una suave mueca cuando se escucha a sí misma.

\- Veo que me recuerdas – observa la pelirroja con clara diversión. Extiende una mano en el escaso espacio que hay entre sus cuerpos –. Aunque mi nombre es Chloe.

\- Beca – se presenta la morena, estrechando la mano ofrecida como puede.

\- Un placer volver a verte – la sonrisa de Chloe se tuerce un poco y sus ojos desprenden un brillo peligroso, pero Beca está demasiado ocupada intentando resistir los empujones de la gente como para estar prevenida –. Aunque no sé si que vayas vestida es un avance o retroceso.

La DJ se atraganta con aire y sus ojos desorbitados hacen que la pelirroja estalle en carcajadas.

\- Lo siento, tenía que decirlo – se disculpa Chloe, algo airada por el hecho de que no ha dejado de reírse todavía –. No te lleves una impresión equivocada de mí, por favor – descansa una mano suavemente sobre el brazo de Beca, y la morena siente una oleada de calor y hormigueo expandirse desde ese punto hasta el resto de su cuerpo.

Mira la mano que reposa sobre su piel igual que si fuera un extraterrestre que acabara de aterrizar, y carraspea cuando se da cuenta de que lleva mucho rato en silencio y comienza a ser raro.

\- Me lo estás poniendo un poco difícil – bromea de vuelta.

Arquea sus cejas y curva sus labios en una sonrisa torcida, la misma expresión que puso la primera vez que tropezó con la pelirroja en la feria de actividades de Barden y su amiga rubia le llamó perra por despreciar la acapella.

Y Chloe le devuelve una radiante sonrisa, la misma que adornaba su precioso rostro cuando le tendió un flyer casero y le pidió que les ayudase a convertir sus sueños en realidad. Beca estuvo a punto de aceptar solo porque esa sonrisa le cegó.

\- Te juro que no me suelo ir colando en duchas de desconocidos – promete la pelirroja.

\- Solo en la de desconocidos que cantan _Titanium_ , ¿no? – acusa Beca, aunque todo en ella deja claro que solo le está tomando el pelo.

\- En mi defensa, _es_ mi canción favorita – Esta vez ninguna aclaración sigue a esas palabras, pero tanto Beca como Chloe pueden escucharla retumbar en sus memorias y trae una sonrisa pícara a los labios de la pelirroja. Luego, sacude la cabeza y tuerce la boca –. De todos modos, espero que no te asustase y por eso decidieras no venir a las audiciones.

Las audiciones de las Bellas. Beca ya se había olvidado de eso por completo, a pesar de que fuera el principal motivo de que Chloe invadiera su ducha meses atrás. Y de que Amy la Gorda le contase todos los días interminables anécdotas sobre los ensayos y actuaciones.

\- No, no – se apresura a asegurar con una sacudida de cabeza –. Ya te dije que no cantaba.

\- Una pena – lamenta Chloe, chascando la lengua y volviendo a recorrer a Beca con la mirada de arriba a abajo de una forma que es de todo menos sutil.

Abochornada, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir, la DJ agacha la cabeza y arrastra sus viejas Converse negras contra el caliente asfalto.

Alguien empuja a Chloe y vuelven a chocar juntas. La carroza ha avanzado bastante en este rato que no han estado prestando atención y la masa de gente se mueve para seguirla carretera abajo. La pelirroja se separa, pero mantiene una mano sobre el hombro de Beca para evitar futuros golpes.

\- Perdona – se disculpa, torciendo la boca en una mueca.

Beca sacude la cabeza para indicar que no pasa nada. La amiga rubia de Chloe y otra chica muy alta, morena, vestida con prendas de ropa que parecen cinco tallas más pequeñas por lo poco que le cubren, emergen de entre la masa de gente con expresión preocupada que se relaja cuando ven a Chloe sana y salva.

La rubia se despega el móvil de la oreja y corre hacia Chloe, rodeando su cuello con un brazo para atraerla hacia ella.

\- Gracias a Dios, casi me matas del susto – suena enfadada y aliviada al mismo tiempo –. ¡No vuelvas a desaparecer así como así!

Chloe ríe y se separa de la rubia, asegurándole que está bien; mientras la otra amiga alta le regala una sonrisa predatoria a Beca. Los nervios de la DJ aumentan más, extremadamente incómoda con tanta atención sobre ella ahora que la rubia también se ha dado cuenta de su presencia.

Como si hubiera detectado que es la única que falta para completar la fiesta, Amy la Gorda emerge de entre el círculo de gigolós.

\- ¡Beca! – grita –. ¡Mueve tu culo de bollera, la carroza se aleja!

Beca cierra los ojos y todo su rostro se retuerce en una mueca de vergüenza. Ojalá el asfalto se derritiera y la tragara en un pozo sin fondo.

Chloe se cubre la boca para ahogar una risita, la rubia arquea una ceja y vuelve a mirarla como si solo ahora la estuviera viendo de verdad, y la sonrisa de la morena alta se vuelve aún más predatoria si eso es posible.

Amy llega al lado de la DJ – convenientemente el derecho, justo para que su camiseta funcione a la perfección – y se da cuenta de que tiene compañía.

\- Chloe, Aubrey, Stacie, ¿qué hacéis aquí? – exclama, sorprendida. Entonces mira a Beca, parada frente a ellas, y vuelve a mirar a las sus compañeras de equipo –. ¿Os conocéis? – señala el espacio entre las tres chicas y la DJ con un dedo.

Las tres responden a la vez.

\- Por desgracia, no – dice la alta que responde al nombre de Stacie.

\- No – niega la rubia, Aubrey, con cierto desprecio.

\- Algo así – ríe Chloe con un brillo travieso en la mirada cuando la cruza con la avergonzada de Beca –. Bonita camiseta, por cierto – observa, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza hacia Amy.

Esta mira su camiseta personalizada y le da un fuerte empujón a Beca que la lanza contra la espalda de una chica que está a su lado. Mientras la DJ se disculpa, la australiana prosigue con sus alabanzas hacia sí misma y si creatividad e ingenio.

\- Te dije que a la gente le gustaría.

\- Ya, bueno… Una persona no califica como gente, Amy – responde Beca, poniendo los ojos en blanco con claro sarcasmo.

\- Ya, bueno – le imita ella –. Perdona si tu opinión me importa una mierda, pero hay un grupo de gigolós cachondos esperándome – señala con un pulgar por encima de su hombro.

\- Uuuh – exclama Stacie, su interés más que captado –. ¿Dónde?

Ambas chicas se pierden entre la gente sin siquiera despedirse, discutiendo acaloradamente quién se va a quedar con quién. Aubrey pone los ojos en blanco y suspira, gritando a Stacie que por lo menos las espere.

\- Vamos, Chlo.

\- Vete yendo con ellas, yo ahora te alcanzo – le dice la pelirroja.

Aubrey le lanza una mirada, casi como si le estuviera preguntando silenciosamente si está segura, pero la sonrisa de Chloe se mantiene firme y le hace un gesto con las manos para que se vaya. Al final la rubia se resigna y aprieta el paso, esquivando con agilidad a las personas que se interponen en su camino.

\- ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que olvides todo lo que acaba de pasar? – pregunta Beca con expresión dolorida.

\- Creo que no – ríe Chloe. Vuelve a agarrar el brazo de Beca, pero esta vez se desliza hasta darle un apretón a su mano –. Si te consuela, me ha parecido muy divertido y adorable.

\- Oh, sí – sacude la cabeza –. Eso lo arregla todo.

Ambas comparten una risa. Entonces, Chloe se muerde el labio inferior mientras mira a Beca tan intensamente que la DJ se siente cohibida, pero incapaz de apartar la vista. Un rayo de sol golpea a la pelirroja directamente en la cara, haciendo que sus ojos sean más azules que nunca, y es algo tan bonito e hipnótico que tiene la tiene completamente cautivada.

\- Se me ocurre algo que puede compensarte – habla Chloe al cabo de un rato.

Beca contiene la respiración. No sabe muy bien a qué se refiere exactamente, cree que estar así en ese preciso momento, ahogándose en el mar tropical de su mirada, es suficiente compensación.

Chloe utiliza su agarre en la mano que todavía no ha soltado para darle la vuelta al brazo derecho de la DJ y descubrir el interior de su antebrazo. Lo sube un poco y saca del bolsillo de sus shorts una pintura azul que concuerda con el corazón que tiene pintado en su mejilla.

Deposita la punta de la pintura sobre la piel de Beca, entre su muñeca y el tatuaje del saltamontes, y empieza a deslizarla para escribir algo. Cuando se aleja, sus ojos coinciden otra vez con los de la morena y esta olvida su curiosidad.

\- Llámame – pide Chloe, aclarando qué es lo que ha escrito en su brazo –. Te invitaré a un café para compensarte por colarme en tu ducha, y luego podemos negociar sobre cómo arreglar todo lo demás – puntúa sus palabras con un suave guiño, tan suave que si Beca no estuviera mirando sus ojos tan fijamente, probablemente se lo habría perdido.

Su boca se curva en una sonrisa que ella no ha ordenado, y por fin echa un breve vistazo al número cuidadosamente escrito en pintura azul en su brazo.

\- Lo haré – promete.

La sonrisa de Chloe es grande y brillante, e inmediatamente compensa por estar bajo el sol abrasador, apretujada en una masa de gente sudorosa y maloliente, escandalosa y escasamente vestida.


	8. Monday 31st: Social Media

Ya en el pasillo, Beca puede escuchar las risas enlatadas de la televisión y sabe que Jesse debe de estar en casa.

Se recoloca la tira de la funda del portátil en el hombro, se le va escurriendo con cada paso por culpa de esa nueva cazadora que Stacie le convenció para que se comprase. Haciendo que las llaves tintineen en su mano, llega por fin a la puerta de su apartamento y entra con solo un giro de la llave en la cerradura.

\- ¡Hola! - saluda, alzando la voz para que Jesse la escuche desde el salón por encima de la tele.

\- ¡Hola! - devuelve el saludo, aunque suena distraído.

De camino al salón, Beca deja que la funda del portátil por fin resbale por su brazo y evita que golpee el suelo al sujetarla con la mano en el último momento. Se quita la cazadora y deja ambas cosas sobre la butaca vacía.

Cuando mira a su mejor amigo, descubre el motivo de su distracción.

\- ¿Hablando con la churri? – le pica, señalando con la cabeza al móvil que tiene toda su atención absorbida.

Sabe que odia que la llame así porque ambos son tan estúpidos como para negarse a ponerse la etiqueta de novios a pesar de llevar cuatro meses en una relación monógama el uno con el otro. Y, efectivamente, Jesse alza la mirada de la pantalla del móvil para bufarle.

\- En realidad estoy buscando en Google formas de asesinar a la pesada de mi compañera de piso sin dejar rastro – replica.

\- Pregúntale a Amy, seguro que terminas antes - propone Beca, su sonrisa torcida.

Jesse ríe y le da la razón, pero pronto vuelve a despistarse con algo que acaba de aparecer en la pantalla iluminada de su móvil. Beca sacude la cabeza y se deja caer a su lado en el sillón con un suspiro agotado.

Por suerte para ella, es miércoles. Lo que significa que mañana tiene turno de tarde en la tienda de música de Luke y, por lo tanto, no hay necesidad alguna de madrugar. Está deseando meterse en la cama y dormir todo lo que no durmió la noche del martes por haber estado hasta las tantas haciendo de DJ en el club en el que trabaja Amy.

Se consuela al pensar que esto es solo temporal. Solo hasta que alguna discográfica se digne a escuchar las demos que manda cada semana y la contraten como productora junior.

Cambia de postura en el sillón y el pie que tiene colgando por el borde golpea algo en el suelo, haciendo que suene con un delator tintineo. Se inclina hacia delante y descubre un pack de cervezas. Su estado de humor mejora inmediatamente, se agacha para atrapar el cuello de una entre dos dedos y le quita la chapa con un giro brusco de muñeca. El siseo del gas logra que se le seque la boca de pura anticipación.

El primer trago es el paraíso. La cerveza todavía está bien fría a pesar de estar fuera de la nevera, y baja por su esófago como hielo hasta aposentarse satisfactoriamente en su estómago. Asiente para sí misma y por fin presta atención a la televisión encendida.

No es mucho de ver televisión. Si llega a casa y Jesse la tiene puesta, se sienta con él a verla mientras hablan de sus días o sus planes para la semana. Pero si llega y Jesse no está porque va a pasar la noche en casa de su “no novia”, no sale de ella entrar en el salón y sentarse a ver la tele. Prefiere sentarse tras su portátil en su habitación y perderse en el retumbar de las bases electrónicas.

Sin embargo, todavía tiene la suficiente cultura general como para reconocer qué programa es: The Ellen DeGeneres Show. Con su cerveza en la mano, se recuesta y bufa una risa con el divertido y muy acertado monólogo que Ellen está haciendo con respecto a los Lady Doritos.

\- ¿Qué mujer no quiere patatas fritas crujientes? ¿Quién se está quejando de eso? Si tus patatas fritas no crujen, no son patatas fritas, es una patata mojada – crítica la presentadora, arrancando una oleada de risas a la audiencia presente en el plató.

\- ¿No habías quedado hoy con Stacie y Amy para tomar algo? – pregunta de repente Jesse.

Beca se gira a mirar a su mejor amigo y descubre que, de momento, parece haberse olvidado de su móvil.

\- ¿Tu novia se ha ido a dormir ya? – se burla con una sonrisa torcida.

\- Esa es _mi_ cerveza – le amenaza Jesse, señalando con un dedo al botellín que Beca se lleva a la boca.

La morena asiente en señal de paz y da un trago a la fría bebida antes de que a Jesse se le pueda cruzar algún cable y se la quite.

\- Stacie está enferma y a Amy le han llamado para cubrir a un compañero en el club – se encoge de hombros despreocupadamente durante su explicación.

\- Así que ambas te han dejado colgada – Jesse aprovecha para burlarse de ella y devolvérsela.

\- Como a ti – Beca hace un gesto hacia el móvil apagado y silencioso de su compañero de piso.

Jesse bufa una risa y deja pasar el tema porque ambos son muy conscientes de que si empiezan una guerra de a ver quién deja peor a quién, es probable que no sean capaces de parar nunca. En el fondo, son los dos un par de perdedores.

Ellen termina con su monólogo entre risas y aplausos de la audiencia, y da paso a la nueva sección del programa en la que va a contar con una invitada especial para la noche.

\- Es su primera vez aquí y, no solo viene a que le haga una entrevista, sino que también nos va a cantar – anuncia la presentadora. Se gira hacia la pantalla enorme que sirve a la vez de puerta de entrada para los invitados y hace un gesto de la mano a tiempo que dice su nombre –. ¡Dad un fuerte aplauso para Chloe Beale!

El público presente en el plató obedece y se escucha algún que otro grito emocionado. La pantalla se divide a la mitad y empieza a salir un poco de humo por la abertura, la cámara encuadra hacia el espacio descubierto y se ve a una chica joven, de mediana estatura, con brillantes ondas pelirrojas, en un apretado vestido rosa pálido que marca todas sus curvas y deja sus hombros y escote al descubierto por su cuello en pico.

Chloe Beale saluda con ambas manos a la cámara y la audiencia, su sonrisa tan grande y brillante que ella sola sería capaz de iluminar el estudio entero sin necesidad de que tuvieran los focos encendidos. Se nota su emoción por estar allí en su forma de andar, cómo casi parece estar brincando con cada paso que la acerca a los dos sillones blancos en los que Ellen la espera.

\- ¿Y esta quién es? – pregunta Beca con el ceño fruncido.

\- Es una cantante – la explicación de Jesse no le dice nada nuevo, y sus ojos en blanco le dejan saber exactamente cuál es su opinión de la información proporcionada –. Lo único que sé de ella es que ha sacado un par de canciones bastante exitosas y que ha causado mucho revuelo al declararse públicamente bisexual – se excusa él con un encogimiento de hombros.

Las cejas de Beca se arquean solas y vuelve a clavar la mirada en la televisión, su curiosidad picada. Es raro que una persona que está comenzando en la industria discográfica tenga el valor de salir del armario, normalmente suelen esperar a ganar algo de fama antes de soltar la bomba para no arriesgarse a perder dinero.

No sabe quién es Chloe Beale, pero ya se ha ganado parte de su respeto.

\- Si quieres saber más, Mr. Google estará encantado de resolverte las dudas – le dice Jesse, con una sonrisilla traviesa que indica que sabe perfectamente que el interés de Beca ha sido captado por cierta pelirroja.

\- Cállate – musita la morena, centrada en la televisión.

En el plató, Chloe Beale se abraza con Ellen y ambas toman asiento.

\- He de decirte – habla Chloe antes de que Ellen pueda comenzar la entrevista –, que cuando mi agente me dijo que me habías invitado a tu programa, pensé que me estaba tomando el pelo.

\- Nooo – ríe Ellen.

\- En serio – insiste la pelirroja con una risita –. Creo que hasta que se han abierto esas puertas – señala por encima de su hombro hacia la pantalla enorme –, no terminaba de creerme que esto estuviera pasando de verdad.

\- Pues te aseguro que es muy real – le dice Ellen, sonriendo amablemente. Cuadra con sus manos las tarjetas de cartón que usa como guías en todas las entrevistas y les roba un vistazo antes de hacer la primera pregunta –. ¿Cómo es eso de que tu último single lleve un mes entero siendo número 1 en el mundo?

\- Es… – Chloe suspira y hace un gesto con la cabeza –, increíble. Nunca pensé que pudiera llegar a pasar.

\- Claro, porque tú empezaste… – Ellen se interrumpe a sí misma –. Bueno, mejor cuenta tú cómo pasó todo.

\- Toda mi vida he cantado y me de dedicado a la música de cualquier forma posible – comienza a explicar la pelirroja, alternando entre mirar a Ellen y al público –. Cuando cumplí los 15 o así, mis amigas me convencieron para que me hiciera un canal de YouTube y subiera algunas covers de canciones. Adelanta unos diez años – hace un gesto con las manos como si estuviera rebobinando algo hacia delante –, y soy una adulta intentando ganarme la vida sin renunciar a mi sueño de ser cantante. Lo cual, os lo aseguro, es _muy_ jodido.

El público y Ellen ríen, y la sonrisa de Chloe se amplía. Se le nota que está cómoda siendo el centro de atención, es una persona social por naturaleza.

\- Entonces, un día, los de GLAMOUR se ponen en contacto conmigo así de la nada.

\- La revista GLAMOUR, ¿verdad? – le pregunta Ellen.

\- Esos mismos – asiente Chloe –. Su departamento de Relaciones Públicas me llama para avisarme de que me van a mandar un vídeo que debo ver y grabar mi reacción mientras lo veo.

\- ¿Sospechabas lo que podía ser?

\- ¡Qué va! – ríe la pelirroja, negando con la cabeza –. ¡No tenía ni idea! No sabía qué hacía una revista de moda contactando conmigo.

\- Podrían haber querido firmarte como modelo – observa Ellen. La presentadora arquea las cejas y lanza una mirada al cuerpo de Chloe que deja bastante claro lo que está pensando, y tanto la cantante como el público ríen.

\- ¿Y renunciar a la pizza? ¡ _Jamás_! – la pelirroja finge horrorizarse.

\- Mira, otra como tú – comenta Jesse clavando un codo en las costillas de Beca, quien se limita a ponerle los ojos en blanco.

\- …en su canal de YouTube hacen vídeos en los que traen a artistas famosos, les ponen a ver covers que se han hecho de sus canciones y les piden que den su opinión – continúa relatando Chloe –. Hace años ya, hice un medley con trocitos de mis canciones favoritas de P!nk, y ese fue uno de los vídeos que le enseñaron a P!nk los de GLAMOUR. O sea yo ya me había olvidado por completo de la existencia de ese vídeo, pero a P!nk le _flipó_.

En el rostro de la pelirroja se nota que, a pesar de que ya haya pasado años desde ese suceso, todavía no termina de creérselo. Y es normal, que una artista del nivel de P!nk admire algo que hiciste como un mero pasatiempo es una auténtica locura, es el material del que están hechos los sueños.

\- Así que P!nk se puso en contacto contigo directamente, ¿no? – inquiere Ellen.

\- Sí, unas semanas más tarde su representante se puso en contacto conmigo para preguntarme si estaría dispuesta a firmar con su discográfica, y, dos canciones más tarde, ¡aquí estoy! – exclama Chloe con emoción apenas contenida, ganándose una ronda de ovaciones por parte del público.

\- ¿Te imaginas que te pasase eso a ti? – interrumpe Jesse, y Beca tiene que parpadear varias veces para volver a la Tierra y centrarse en su mejor amigo.

Se gira para mirarle mientras procesa la pregunta con algo de retraso, porque su mente estaba completamente perdida en ojos de un azul bebé imposible y sonrisas fáciles. Cuando por fin reacciona a la pregunta del joven, su respuesta es bufar.

\- Yo no tengo tanta suerte – desestima fácilmente.

\- Eso nunca se sabe – rebate Jesse.

Ambos vuelven a centrarse en la televisión, donde Chloe está contestando a una pregunta de Ellen que ninguno de los dos ha escuchado, pero es fácilmente deducible por las palabras de la pelirroja.

\- …la discográfica me aconsejaron que lo ocultase por un tiempo, por lo menos hasta que fuera un poco más conocida, pero me negué en rotundo – Chloe tuerce la boca en una mueca –. No iba a negar una parte de mí misma por dejar que el miedo a perder dinero o a guardar las apariencias gobernase sobre mi vida.

\- Eso es muy valiente – observa Ellen, y Beca se encuentra a sí misma asintiendo de forma inconsciente.

\- No debería serlo – rebate la pelirroja. Frunce el ceño  y procede a explicarse mejor antes de que se la pueda malinterpretar –. Quiero decir, no deberíamos ser valientes por ser quienes somos. No deberían aconsejarnos que nos escondamos. No deberían anteponer los beneficios a nuestra felicidad.

Unos gritos y aplausos obligan a que Chloe se pause y guarde silencio por un momento.

\- Cuando yo empecé a sospechar que era bisexual, recuerdo que mi primer recurso fue girarme hacia la tele, los libros y la música en busca de gente que se sintiese igual que yo – continúa contando la cantante una vez los vítores se apagan –. Ver que, aunque eran pocos, algunos había, me tranquilizó y ayudó a acallar cualquier duda que pudiera tener. Para mí sería un honor poder aportar esa misma sensación a una persona que se encuentre en ese momento de duda.

Un aplauso ensordecedor por parte del público, acompañado por silbidos y gritos, obliga a que la conversación se quede en pausa durante unos largos minutos. Chloe regala una sonrisa emocionada al público y hace un gesto de agradecimiento por su apoyo.

Apoyo al que hasta Ellen se une. Se levanta del sillón y se une al aplauso, señalando a Chloe con ambas manos para alargar la ovación de la audiencia. Cuando se ven obligados a parar para poder continuar con el programa, Ellen se sienta de nuevo frente a una Chloe un tanto ruborizada.

\- Así que… – empieza a decir Ellen, recogiendo sus cartas de cartón y cuadrándolas con las manos y la ayuda de su pierna. Luego, apoya un codo sobre el reposabrazos del sillón blanco y mira a la cantante con una sonrisa en el rostro –. Sabes que estoy en la obligación de preguntar – le advierte.

La pelirroja deja escapar una risita, probablemente sospechando ya por dónde van a ir los tiros de la próxima pregunta.

\- Has dicho varias veces que todas tus canciones están basadas en experiencias personales.

\- Ajá – asiente la cantante.

\- _Girls like girls_ , tu primer single, deja sus intenciones bastantes claras – dice Ellen –. Pero _Only you_ , tu segundo single, es un poco más confuso. ¿Alguien en especial que sea la inspiración tras la letra? – la presentadora oculta detrás de sus cartas su sonrisa torcida, aunque sigue siendo bastante visible.

\- No, no – ríe Chloe con una sacudida de cabeza –. No actualmente por lo menos, no tengo tiempo para el amor – se lamenta, aunque su sonrisa se mantiene y se nota que no es un tema por el que pierda el sueño.

\- ¡Pero eres joven y guapa! – exclama Ellen señalándola con las manos para darle énfasis a su afirmación.

\- Gracias – la cantante vuelve a reírse y agacha la cabeza en una burlona reverencia –. Es solo que… Creo que tengo demasiadas cosas ocurriendo en mi vida ahora mismo, no tengo tiempo para pensar siquiera en mantener una relación seria, o incluso un mensaje.

\- Pues es una auténtica pena – suspira Ellen –. Bueno, ¿vamos con esa actuación que nos debes o no?

\- ¡Por supuesto! – acepta Chloe, su rostro iluminado por la emoción. Se levanta del sillón de un brinco y acepta el micrófono que un técnico de sonido le tiende.

Sin necesidad de que le indiquen a dónde debe ir, la cantante ya se dirige sola hacia la zona vacía justo frente a las pantallas de las que ha salido, de donde desaparece el logo del programa y se convierte en un vídeo en bucle de una rosa roja desde que es un simple capullo hasta que se le caen los pétalos marchitos.

Las luces se tiñen y Chloe queda iluminada en dorados y rojos que acentúan su cabello, haciendo que parezcan lenguas de fuego que le caen por hombros y espalda.

_I don't wanna shower, even if I stink_

_'Cause I don't wanna wash you off, wash you off my skin_

_It's been about an hour and I'm still trembling, oh_

_Feeling you deep, feeling you deep within_

Su voz pilla a Beca por sorpresa. No sabe qué esperaba escuchar, probablemente algo dulce que le hiciera pensar en caramelo y Disney. Sin embargo, en esta canción la voz de Chloe es grave, rasposa.

 _Sensual_.

La cantante no lleva a cabo ninguna coreografía especialmente complicada, ni siquiera hay pasos de baile en su rutina. Solo deja que sus caderas se muevan con la música, que sus manos recorran su cuerpo como si fueran las de alguien ajeno, al ritmo que sus labios se abren y cierran en torno a palabras que caen de ellos con la textura de la seda.

_No one's ever touched me like I touch myself_

_No, nobody else. Only you_

Es probable que, durante los casi cuatro minutos de la canción, Beca se olvide de respirar.

Solo es capaz de sentarse en el sillón, rígida, toda su atención fija en la pantalla de la televisión. Ni siquiera se atreve a parpadear para no perderse ni un centímetro del viaje auto exploratorio de las manos de Chloe por su cuerpo. Ni de su expresión de estar completamente abandonada a la música.

No reacciona hasta que la cantante ya se ha despedido y Ellen ha dado por terminado el programa de esa noche. De hecho, cuando parpadea de vuelta a la vida con una profunda respiración, la televisión ya está apagada.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte en estado catatónico toda la noche? – pregunta Jesse, la burla clara en su voz –. Es por saber si dejar la luz encendida o no.

\- Eres insufrible – musita Beca, luchando por hacer desaparecer el rubor que trepa por su cuello hasta sus mejillas.

Por fin recupera el control sobre su propio cuerpo y se levanta, justo cuando su mejor amigo ríe y apaga la luz del salón. Usando sus móviles para guiarse por el apartamento sin llevarse nada por delante, ambos se encaminan juntos hasta el pasillo en el que se encuentran sus habitaciones, en lados y alturas distintas.

El primero en llegar a su cuarto es Jesse, quien abre la puerta y asoma la cabeza otra vez al pasillo para un último comentario antes de irse a dormir:

\- Que tengas dulces y húmedos sueños con Chloe.

Beca le lanza una mirada fulminante que no tiene el efecto deseado porque Jesse es demasiado rápido y le cierra la puerta en la cara. La morena todavía puede escuchar las risas de su compañero de piso cuando entra en su habitación y también cierra la puerta.

Por mucho que le odie, Jesse tiene parte de razón.

Nunca le había pasado esto con un famoso. Ha tenido numerosos flechazos, quién no, pero todos venían desde una admiración profesional hacia esa persona, como le pasaba con David Guetta, por ejemplo. Admira al tipo desde que tiene memoria, como DJ y productor es una auténtica pasada y tiene un talento increíble. Su sueño es hacer una colaboración con él, cree que si consigue alcanzar eso, ya podrá morir tranquila.

Pero nunca le había pasado que su admiración no solo fuera profesional, sino personal. Y física, porque _jo-der_ con Chloe Beale.

Se deja caer en la cama con un suspiro y saca su móvil del bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros. La pantalla se ilumina y desbloquea cuando posa el pulgar sobre el botón central. Ve que tiene varias notificaciones acumuladas de apps distintas, pero de momento las ignora en favor de abrir YouTube.

La aplicación necesita actualizarse, según lee el aviso que salta de repente en su pantalla, así que permite que se descargue la nueva versión y, mientras se instala, Beca se quita la ropa de la calle y se pone su cómodo pijama. De vuelta en la cama, aunque esta vez bajo las cálidas mantas, recoge su móvil de donde lo había dejado tirado y escribe rápidamente un nombre en el buscador.

**_Chloe beale_ **

Los resultados son muchos y variados: desde las viejas covers que Chloe mencionó durante su entrevista, pasando por el vídeo de P!nk en GLAMOUR y entrevistas en las que la artista menciona a la pelirroja, hasta más entrevistas de Chloe y los dos vídeos de sus dos singles.

Beca pierde ocho minutos de su sueño en ver ambos videoclips. Y, una vez terminan, en vez de poner el móvil a cargar e irse a dormir, pincha en el vídeo que el equipo de Ellen acaba de subir sobre el rato que la cantante ha pasado en el programa. Y, cuando termina de volver a ver ese, ve uno en el que Chloe responde a 20 preguntas sobre sí misma mientras juega en el suelo con cachorros de perros.

Pronto se encuentra inmersa en una espiral infinita y, para cuando quiere darse cuenta, es la una de la madrugada y está viendo fotos en el Instagram de Chloe de hace 3 años.

Sacude la cabeza, sin creerse que haya caído en la trampa con tanta facilidad, y deja que su móvil repose sobre su pecho. La pantalla encendida ilumina pobremente su habitación y permite que pueda dibujar con la mirada la grieta que recorre el techo de una esquina a otra. En ese momento de aparente calma, su mente sigue trabajando a toda velocidad.

No sabe cómo ni cuándo ni por qué, pero Chloe Beale se le ha metido en la cabeza y tiene pinta de que va a quedarse por una larga temporada.

Y lo peor es que está provocando que esa parte del cerebro de Beca que siempre se activa cuando se mete en la cama y hace que quedarse dormida sea una auténtica Odisea, ahora mismo esté lanzando ideas como una máquina de disparar pelotas de tenis descontrolada.

Tiene un ritmo en la cabeza y en sus dedos, que lo marcan inconscientemente sobre sus costillas bajo las mantas, y hay palabras que flotan por su subconsciente y descansan en la punta de su lengua.

Sabe que, cuando ocurre esto, dormir es lo último que va a ser capaz de hacer. De modo que, con un profundo y agotado suspiro, sale del calor que ha logrado acumular bajo las mantas y coge su portátil de la funda. Lo deja sobre su mesa de trabajo, conectando lo que necesita ser conectado.

La mesa de mezclas y el sintetizador se iluminan, bañando su habitación en azules, verdes y rosas.

Enchufa sus cascos y deja que el familiar peso de las almohadillas descanse sobre su cabeza y oídos, enmudeciendo el suave zumbido de los aparatos tecnológicos que están volviendo a la vida después de unas horas sin haber estado en activo.

Se centra primero en el sintetizador. Cambia el modo a piano y pulsa las teclas tres veces para arrancarle tres simples notas que, en su ordenador, selecciona y obliga a que se repitan una y otra vez para servir como base instrumental de su canción. Escucha el ritmo logrado y añade otra capa en bucle compuesta por dos golpes de batería.

Con esa base reproduciéndose en sus cascos, abre Safari y entra en YouTube. Ignora la pequeña campanita en la parte superior derecha de la página que le avisa de que tiene notificaciones nuevas, y teclea en el buscador:

**_Chloe beale ellen degeneres_ **

Los resultados son inmediatos y, por tercera vez en la misma noche, vuelve a ver el vídeo de la entrevista de la cantante. Sin embargo, esta vez no deja que se reproduzca entero. Esta vez, adelanta el cursor por la barra roja del tiempo hasta que llega al punto aproximado que cree que es el que le interesa y deja que el vídeo siga su curso natural tras cliquear.

\- Has dicho varias veces que todas tus canciones están basadas en experiencias tuyas – pregunta Ellen en ese momento.

Beca asiente para sí misma, pues ha acertado. El diálogo entre ambas mujeres avanza rápido y pronto llega a la frase que le interesa, la que no deja de darle vueltas por la cabeza.

\- Gracias – Chloe acepta el piropo de Ellen con una risa algo burlona –. Es solo que… Creo que tengo demasiadas cosas ocurriendo en mi vida ahora mismo, no tengo tiempo para pensar siquiera en mantener una relación seria, o incluso un mensaje.

La morena pausa el vídeo con un golpe de su dedo sobre el ratón. Se queda un minuto pensando, masticando el ritmo de la frase y las palabras con las que la va a acompañar. Cuando se le ocurre un primer verso bastante satisfactorio, rueda su silla hasta abrir uno de los cajones de su mesa que siempre mantiene llenos de blocks de notas y material para escribir.

Rebusca por un boli y abre uno de los blocks en una página en blanco cualquiera. La punta del bolígrafo descansa unos segundos sobre el papel mientras Beca recuerda exactamente cuál era el orden correcto del primer verso y, para cuando se pone a escribir, se ha formado una pequeña bola de tinta azul.

_(I just) want you to love me (and) give to me what is yours_

_(I just) need your acknowledgment (and) want you to be my girl_

Levanta la mano para poder leer lo que ha escrito hasta el momento. Llena de la energía nerviosa que suele apoderarse de su cuerpo cuando está en este estado de creación, golpea sus labios con el bolígrafo mientras piensa. Reproduce una y otra vez esa frase de Chloe con cada nueva estrofa que inventa y sella con tinta sobre el papel:

\- Es solo que… Creo que tengo demasiadas cosas ocurriendo en mi vida ahora mismo, no tengo tiempo para pensar siquiera en mantener una relación seria, o incluso un mensaje.

_(I just) have a couple things about our love (and) I'm a bad burst anytime_

_(I just) sitting here writing on my thoughts (and) I should be first in your life_

Una hora más tarde, la hoja tiene muchos más tachones y palabras que al principio, y el dorso de su mano izquierda está lleno de tinta por pasar la mano por encima al escribir, pero Beca está completamente satisfecha con el resultado. Tiene los márgenes llenos de anotaciones sobre cómo quiere que el ritmo cambie aquí y allá, aunque en general va a consistir en esas cuatro notas y dos golpes de batería que siguen reproduciéndose en bucle en sus cascos.

Copia el link del vídeo y lo pega en una página web que te permite descargar vídeos de YouTube en diversos formatos. Cambia el botón del .mp4 al .mp3, ya que solo le interesa el audio, y se asegura de que la máxima calidad posible esté seleccionada.

El archivo tarda menos de un minuto en convertirse y descargarse, y Beca lo abre inmediatamente en su programa de edición. Lo añade a la lista de elementos que conforman su canción, por encima de las dos líneas de música que ya tiene. Con la precisión de alguien que está acostumbrada a seleccionar solo aquellas partes que le interesan de una canción tras años de hacer mashups, elimina todo lo sobrante hasta que se queda con la frase en cuestión.

\- Es solo que… Creo que tengo demasiadas cosas ocurriendo en mi vida ahora mismo, no tengo tiempo para pensar siquiera en mantener una relación seria, o incluso un mensaje.

La duplica y pega en otra línea separada. Selecciona el principio, aislando el “es solo que” y quitando lo demás. Repite el proceso hasta que también tiene un fragmento asilado compuesto por un simple “y”.

Entonces, se levanta de la silla y coge el micrófono que tiene siempre doblado en una esquina para que ocupe el menor espacio posible. Lo despliega y mide niveles de sonido con un par de pruebas antes de darle play a la música y, con el block de notas en una mano, comenzar a cantar.

(No le preocupa despertar a Jesse porque sabe que su mejor amigo podría dormir a través de un bombardeo y con una banda de percusión ensayando justo al lado de su oído.)

El reloj marca 04:34 AM cuando YouTube anuncia que ha finalizado la subida. Beca comprueba, como es habitual, que el vídeo se escuche correctamente y todos los datos estén bien puestos. La ha llamado simplemente _I just_ , y acredita el uso que ha hecho de la voz de Chloe Beale con un ft. que indica que es una colaboración.

Es en parte un engaño, porque sabe que su canción aparecerá cuando cualquier persona busque el nombre de la cantante y probablemente se decepcionen cuando vean que esa “colaboración” consiste en una única frase sacada de una entrevista. Pero es ley de vida. Todo el mundo usa la misma técnica, es la única forma de que tu obra no desaparezca entre los millones de vídeos que se añaden a YouTube cada hora.

Se frota los ojos irritados por el cansancio con el talón de las manos y cliquea sobre las notificaciones que antes ha ignorado. Son lo que esperaba: algunos comentarios alabando sus mashups, nuevos likes y nuevos suscriptores. Nada urgente, nada que le vaya a cambiar la vida.

Con un suspiro, apaga todo el equipo y su portátil, y se deja caer en la cama. Gruñe satisfactoriamente una vez vuelve a estar acurrucada bajo las mantas en una postura cómoda y deja que el sueño se apodere de ella.

* * *

 

\- Mierdamierdamierdamierda.

Esas son sus primeras palabras nada más despertarse y descubrir que, eso que se estaba clavando en la mejilla, es su móvil. Y si es su móvil, eso significa que anoche al final no lo puso a cargar, porque si estuviera conectado al cable no llegaría al centro de su cama. Y considerando que anoche, cuando terminó de stalkear a Chloe Beale, su batería estaba en el 2%, no cree que siga con vida.

Pulsa el botón central y, efectivamente, la pantalla permanece en negro.

Móvil sin batería equivale a que no le haya sonado la alarma, lo que a su vez equivale a que probablemente llegue tarde a trabajar.

Se levanta a toda velocidad, casi llevándose las mantas con ella. Tropieza cuando sus pies tocan el suelo y echan a correr casi al mismo tiempo, torpe por estar medio dormida todavía. Derrapa por el pasillo sobre sus calcetines y se frena cuando llega a la cocina, donde el reloj del microondas le informa de que, como no mueva el culo y salga de casa en menos de diez minutos, entonces _sí_ que llegará tarde.

Vuelve en sprint a su habitación, donde abre el armario de un violento tirón. Coge los primeros vaqueros que ve y la primera camisa de franela que encuentra colgada, y se viste corriendo. Solo se para a abrocharse dos botones de la camisa, suficientes para que no salga volando cada vez que corre de un lado para otro haciendo cosas.

En menos de diez minutos ha recogido su pelo en una coleta para ocultar los nidos de pájaro que se le han formado al dormir, se ha quitado el maquillaje corrido de ayer y se lo ha vuelto a reaplicar para que no parezca ir disfrazada de uno de los componentes de KISS. Lleva el móvil sin batería en su bolsillo trasero, el cargador en una mano, y un Pop Tart y un plátano en la otra.

Tiene la sensación de que se olvida de algo, pero no es capaz de descifrar el qué. Recoge sus llaves del bol de la entrada y abre la puerta de casa. Nota frío en los pies y, al mirar hacia abajo, descubre qué era lo que le faltaba: no se ha puesto zapatos. Musitando todo tipo de maldiciones, deja las cosas que ocupan sus manos en el armario de la entrada y, sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta del apartamento, sale corriendo otra vez a su habitación.

Se calza las Converse a saltitos a lo largo del pasillo y, con las manos ocupadas otra vez, engancha un pie en la puerta para que se cierre tras ella. El portazo suena cuando Beca ya está bajando las escaleras saltando de bloque en bloque para ir más rápido.

* * *

 

\- Así serían 10’99$ – anuncia tras mirar el precio pegado en una etiqueta en la parte trasera del vinilo –. ¿Quiere una bolsa?

\- No hace falta – niega el señor, que le tiende un billete de diez y un dólar con dedos torcidos por la artrosis.

Beca acepta el dinero y cierra la caja con un _plin_. El hombre se cuadra el vinilo bajo un brazo, y con el otro coge el bastón que había dejado colgado por el puño del mostrador. Se despide con un cascado “hasta luego” y la puerta de la tienda de música se cierra detrás del segundo cliente en dos horas.

La morena suspira y se deja caer sobre la silla que hay detrás del mostrador. Su estómago ruge, recordándole que no ha comido nada desde la noche anterior, porque un plátano y un Pop Tart apenas cuentan como comida. Mira el reloj en el ordenador de la tienda y vuelve a dejar escapar un largo suspiro, ya que apenas son solo las dos y media y no cierran hasta las cinco.

Decide entretenerse reponiendo las estanterías y recolocando los discos que la gente, inevitablemente, siempre desordena. Coge una de las cajas de plástico en las que van dejando las cosas que necesitan ser recolocadas y se pierde entre las altas estanterías de madera de la tienda, silbando para sí misma una de las canciones que estaba en el vinilo que le ha vendido al señor.

La tarde se arrastra con lentitud.

Un grupito de chicas jóvenes entra en la tienda pero, como era de esperar, lo único que hacen es mirar, comentar entre ellas, y marcharse sin comprar nada. Aun así, Beca se asegura de estar rondando siempre cerca para controlar que ningún CD desaparezca en el interior de sus mochilas, y hace una nota mental para volver a insistirle a Luke que deberían instalar unas cámaras de seguridad.

Odia sentirse como el dueño de un bazar chino, persiguiendo a los posibles clientes y, probablemente, espantándoles por estar respirando en sus nucas para vigilar que no roben nada. Sin embargo, Luke sigue empeñado en que poner cámaras de seguridad sería un error, y que arruinaría el aspecto antiguo de la tienda.

Escondida otra vez entre las estanterías, acaba de recolocar un disco en su letra correspondiente cuando suena la campanilla de la puerta. Alguien entra en la tienda como un huracán, Beca puede escuchar los pasos apresurados sobre los crujientes tablones de madera del suelo y frunce el ceño, preguntándose si es alguien con ganas de causar problemas.

\- ¡Beca! ¡Beca! – llama Jesse.

Su voz truena y retumba por el interior de la silenciosa tienda. Beca está segura de que hasta el polvo de las estanterías se altera por la intrusión.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – se asoma al pasillo principal, sin saber si tanto alboroto debe causarle preocupación o es una exageración por parte de su mejor amigo. Ve a Jesse parado, recostado contra sus rodillas para intentar recuperar el aire, y se acerca con dos pasos dubitativos –. ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí… – jadea él, asintiendo –. Es solo… – su respiración silba cuando mete aire en los pulmones y esboza una mueca, secándose la frente con el dorso de la mano –. He venido….corriendo…. en cuanto… lo he… visto…

\- ¿Ver… el qué? – inquiere Beca, confundida a más no poder.

Sus palabras causan que Jesse deje de preocuparse por su respiración y se incorpora, aunque permanece un poco inclinado hacia delante con una mano que presiona un punto concreto en su costado izquierdo. Observa a Beca con una mirada crítica que raya en la incredulidad.

\- ¿No te has enterado?

\- Claramente no – sus palabras desbordan sarcasmo. Arquea las cejas y extiende sus manos en un gesto de “¿por qué crees que te estoy preguntando si no, so tonto?”

\- Beca, tienes que empezar a prestar más atención a tu móvil.

Jesse bufa y saca su iPhone del bolsillo interior de su cazadora. Enciende la pantalla y, al revés, Beca puede verle buscar en el menú hasta pinchar sobre la app de Twitter. Entra en el buscador y solo necesita teclear las tres primeras letras de un nombre para que la primera sugerencia aparezca.

Le tiende el móvil a Beca y hace un gesto con su mano para que lo coja cuando Beca se lo queda mirando un instante, sin entender nada.

\- ¿Qué estoy mirando? – pregunta al ver la aplicación abierta en el perfil de alguien, aunque Jesse ha bajado de forma que el header y la foto de perfil quedan ocultos y la morena solo puede ver la lista de tweets.

\- El Twitter oficial de Chloe Beale – informa Jesse.

Intrigada, Beca presta más atención y se le atasca la respiración en la garganta.

La cantante ha citado el tweet de un fan con un montón de emojis sorprendidos y con ojos en forma de corazón. Hasta ahí todo bien. Pero cuando la mirada de Beca se desvía al tweet de la fan y pincha sobre él para ver el link de YouTube incluido, ahí es cuando su respiración se atasca. Porque es _su_ canción.

**@lexy_22: @chloehuh tienes que escuchar esto!!!**

A ese tweet citado, le siguen una serie de tweets en los que Chloe Beale alaba _su_ canción.

**@chloehuh: oh dios mío este es EL MEJOR descubrimiento de mi vida, llevo toda la mañana escuchándola en bucle *_____***

**@chloehuh: estoy realmente OBSESIONADA. No quiero escuchar nada más en mi vida. SOS.**

**@chloehuh: alguno de vosotros tiene idea alguna de quién ha escrito esa canción???? Sabéis si es la misma chica que canta??? Más importante todavía, sabéis cómo puedo ponerme en contacto con él/ella???? #DescubriendoaBMitch**

Su última actividad ha consistido en responder a unos cuantos fans que le han redirigido a las redes sociales de Beca. Cuando por fin comprende lo que eso significa, alza la mirada del móvil de Jesse hasta cruzarla con los ojos ansiosos de su mejor amigo, y un jadeo escapa de su boca.

\- Hostia puta.

Casi le tira el iPhone a las manos a Jesse al salir corriendo de vuelta al mostrador. Salta sobre la barra del mostrador y gira sobre ella hasta que sus pies caen en el interior, y de ahí, al suelo. Se abalanza sobre la regleta donde tiene enchufado el cargador de su móvil y tira del cable hasta que el iPhone está entre sus manos.

Espera con mal disimulada impaciencia a que el smartphone arranque después de estar tantas horas apagado y mete el PIN con tantas prisas que se equivoca y tiene que repetir el proceso. En cuanto se conecta a la red WiFi de la tienda de música, las notificaciones empiezan a llegarle en tropel. Su iPhone vibra como loco en su mano y se ve obligada a silenciarlo completamente.

Hay seis notificaciones, sin embargo, que sobresalen por encima de todas las demás.

**Twitter: @chloehuh ha empezado a seguirte**

**Twitter: @chloehuh te ha mandado un mensaje directo**

**YouTube: @chloehuh ha comentado en tu vídeo**

**YouTube: @chloehuh se ha suscrito a tu canal**

**Tumblr: @chloehuh ha empezado a seguirte**

**Tumblr: @chloehuh te ha mandado un mensaje directo**

\- Oh dios mío – musita, incrédula, y parpadea a la pantalla del teléfono sin saber qué otra cosa hacer.

\- ¿Qué? ¿¡Qué?! – presiona Jesse desde el otro lado del mostrador, tan inclinado que prácticamente está tumbado sobre él.

\- Ha empezado a seguirme en todos sitios…

Su mejor amigo se cansa de su lentitud a la hora de informarle de lo que está ocurriendo y le arrebata el iPhone de las manos. Una enorme sonrisa se expande por su rostro a medida que aísla las notificaciones importantes de las cientos de otras que todavía siguen llegando al móvil de Beca con una frecuencia casi alarmante.

\- Hostia puta – exclama Jesse, llevándose una mano a la boca con sorpresa.

\- Lo sé – asiente la morena, algo pálida por la impresión. Tiene que apoyarse contra la pared porque toda la tienda comienza a darle vueltas, y no sabe si es por la falta de comida en su estómago o por tantas cosas sucediendo en tan poco tiempo.

\- Bec, te ha _escrito_.

\- Lo sé – repite Beca.

\- Chloe Beale quiere hablar _contigo_ – dice Jesse, incrédulo.

\- Lo sé.

\- _Tienes_ que contestarle.

\- Lo s… ¿Qué? – Beca se interrumpe justo a tiempo y exclama la pregunta, mirando a Jesse como si se hubiera vuelto absolutamente majara –. ¿Estás de coña?

\- ¡No puedes simplemente ignorarla! – se indigna él.

\- Tío, es _Chloe_ Beale. Yo soy _yo_ – rebate –. Y ella es… ¡ _Ella_! ¡No puedo hablar con ella así como así!

\- Beca, esta es tu oportunidad – insiste su mejor amigo, agitando su iPhone en la mano con tanto ánimo que la morena teme que se le escape volando –. #DescubriendoaBMitch es trending topic mundial, ¿entiendes? Esto es lo que has estado esperando todo este tiempo – ignora el bufido de Beca y clava su mirada en huidizo azul medianoche. Le tiende su móvil de vuelta sin romper contacto visual –. Contesta.

\- No… – intenta volver a disuadirle, pero Jesse no la deja pronunciar palabra.

\- Con-tes-ta – ordena de nuevo, su voz firme y sus ojos más firmes todavía. Adelanta el móvil unos centímetros más hasta que invade la burbuja de espacio personal de Beca.

La morena suspira y mira el iPhone ofrecido con el labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes, perdida en sus pensamientos. Lentamente, alza una mano que tiembla un poco en el aire por culpa de su indecisión, y la mantiene suspendida por unos interminables segundos hasta que por fin se decide a cerrar los dedos uno a uno en torno al contorno del móvil.

Jesse no lo suelta hasta que está seguro de que el agarre de Beca es firme. Recula con la cautela de alguien que acaba de tropezar con un animal salvaje en medio de una selva y no sabe cómo reaccionar. Deja de estar tumbado sobre el mostrador hasta que simplemente descansa sobre la madera con sus antebrazos.

Le lanza una mirada significativa a Beca, y esta suspira de nuevo.

\- Vale – acepta –. Vale – repite en voz casi inaudible, más para calmarse a sí misma y armarse de valor, que para asegurarle a su mejor amigo de que lo va a hacer.

Sujeta el móvil entre las dos manos de forma que sus pulgares se ciernan sobre la pantalla encendida y usa uno para abrir la notificación de los mensajes en Twitter.

**@chloehuh: Hola! Mi agente probablemente me mate cuando se entere de esto, pero tenía que hablar contigo ^_^**

**@chloehuh: Una fan me ha pasado la canción que hiciste anoche con mi entrevista y me parece absolutamente increíble**

**@chloehuh: Llevo todo el día escuchándola en bucle**

\- Vale – suspira Beca, preparándose mentalmente para lo que está a punto de hacer.

_@bmitch47: Hola! Tranquila, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo ;)_

_@bmitch47: Siento haber tardado tanto en responder, tenía el móvil sin batería_

_@bmitch47: Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado :P_

Jesse le quita el móvil de las manos una vez Beca deja de escribir y alza la mirada de la pantalla. La morena apenas tiene tiempo de reaccionar con un grito de queja, musitando algo sobre la privacidad, mientras su mejor amigo la ignora y lee su respuesta a la cantante.

Beca espera el veredicto con el labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes, intentando no mostrar su obvia preocupación.

\- Oye, está muy bien – le felicita.

\- No suenes tan sorprendido, ¿quieres? – gruñe la morena, desbordando sarcasmo.

Jesse simplemente se ríe y le devuelve el iPhone bloqueado. Beca se lo guarda en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros tras asegurarse de volver a ponerlo en sonido para que vibre en cuanto Chloe responda.

Chloe Beale. Responder. Sus mensajes.

Tiene la sensación de que la cabeza le va a estallar de un momento a otro. Y la sonrisa de comemierda de Jesse, tan grande que Beca se pregunta cómo no le duele la cara de estirarla tanto, no ayuda. Todo lo contrario, de hecho.

\- ¿Qué? – espeta al darse cuenta de que su mejor amigo lleva mirándole cinco minutos seguidos sin parpadear ni una sola vez.

\- Así que le has escrito una canción de amor a Chloe Beale – se burla en tono cantarín, apoyando un codo sobre el mostrador y descansando su mandíbula en él.

\- Ugh, cállate – le gruñe Beca de vuelta, golpeando en brazo en el que está apoyado para que se le caiga la cabeza.

* * *

 

**chloehuh: Me alivia saber eso ;)**

**chloehuh: No te preocupes, la verdad es que no esperaba que estuvieras despierta. Considerando que subiste el vídeo a casi las cinco de la mañana…**

**chloehuh: Gustarme es quedarse corto. Cuando digo que estoy obsesionada, lo digo en serio. De verdad.**

_bmitch47: Ugh no me lo recuerdes…_

_bmitch47: Sinceramente, si no fuera porque tenía que trabajar, seguiría durmiendo_

_bmitch47: Gracias ^_^_

**chloehuh: Normal! En qué trabajas?**

**chloehuh: Me estoy dando cuenta de que estamos en desequilibrio aquí**

_bmitch47: De día ayudo a un amigo en su tienda de música, y algunas noches hago de DJ en un club_

_bmitch47: A qué te refieres?_

**chloehuh: Ooooh en qué club? Lo conozco?**

**chloehuh: Pues que tú probablemente sabes todo de mí, y yo sé prácticamente nada de ti**

**chloehuh: Podrías ser un señor de 56 años ;)**

_bmitch47: No creo… Te suena de algo el Six Feet Under?_

_bmitch47: Jajajaja te aseguro que no soy un señor de 56 años_

_bmitch47: Soy Beca Mitchell, tengo 25 años. Nacida y criada en Portland, fui un año a la universidad de Barden en Atlanta por obligación y luego me vine a Los Ángeles a buscarme la vida en el mundo de la música. No he tenido suerte todavía :/_

_bmitch47: Vivo con mi mejor amigo y, hasta ayer, no tenía ni idea de quien eras. En eso estamos equilibradas :)_

**chloehuh: Mmmm no, pero curioso nombre para un club. Me gusta! Quizá me pase algún día**

**chloehuh: Jajajaja me alivia saber eso**

**chloehuh: Encantada! Aunque quizá necesite pruebas de que todo lo que has dicho es cierto…**

_bmitch47: Puedes venir los martes o viernes, que es cuando estaré yo por allí. Me aseguraré de que te salgan las bebidas gratis ;)_

_bmitch47: Tengo Instagram, sabes?_

**chloehuh: Esa es… una oferta MUY tentadora**

**chloehuh: A esta pelirroja le va la marcha ;)**

**chloehuh: Lo sé, pero lo tienes privado :/ te crees que no he mirado ya?**

_bmitch47: Jajajaja siempre y cuando no vuelvas a hablar de ti en tercera persona, por favor_

_bmitch47: Oh vaya, eres buena… Petición aceptada!_

**chloehuh: Tendré que ver qué puedo hacer al respecto :P**

**chloehuh: Oh.**

* * *

 

_bmitch47: Hola? Sigues viva?_

**chloehuh: Jajaja sí, perdona**

_bmitch47: Tu último mensaje fue bastante…. Preocupante_

**chloehuh: No, es que… No eres para nada como esperaba**

**chloehuh: Pero en plan bien**

**chloehuh: Eres mucho más guapa en la realidad que en mi imaginación ;)**

_bmitch47: Oh._

_bmitch47: Gracias. Supongo (?)_

_bmitch47: Creo que es la primera vez que alguien me dice eso, normalmente suele ser al revés_

**chloehuh: El placer es todo mío ;)**

**chloehuh: Los hombres son estúpidos (a veces), no les hagas caso**

_bmitch47: Mmmm fueron mujeres en realidad…_

_bmitch47: *saluda desde fuera del armario*_

**chloehuh: Oh! Perdona! No debería haber asumido…**

_bmitch47: No pasa nada :)_

**chloehuh: Eso explica la cantidad insana de camisas de franela que tienes ;P**

_bmitch47: OYE._

_bmitch47: Perdona pero es lo más cómodo jamás inventado por el ser humano_

**chloehuh: Jajajajajaja te estoy tomando el pelo**

**chloehuh: Aunque he de decir que es mucho más cómodo no llevar nada ;)**

_bmitch47: …_

_bmitch47: Si alguna vez te arrestan por exhibicionismo, a mí no me llames para sacarte de la cárcel_

_bmitch47: De hecho, creo que esa es una llamada que a tu agente le ENCANTARÁ recibir ;P_

**chloehuh: Jajajajajajajaja oh sí**

**chloehuh: Vomitará de emoción**

* * *

 

**chloehuh: Podemos hablar de I'm too drunk for this sh*it?**

**chloehuh: Y LO MUCHO que me gusta**

_bmitch47: Jajajaja gracias_

_bmitch47: Aunque solo estaba jugando ese día_

_bmitch47: Fue divertido de hacer_

**chloehuh: De verdad que no entiendo cómo todavía no te han contratado en alguna discográfica**

**chloehuh: Si me cogieron a mí y no tengo ni la mitad de talento que tú! Haces música Y cantas, qué mas quieren?**

_bmitch47: Oh calla. Tú cantas, escribes, compones, eres guapa y se te dan bien las situaciones sociales_

_bmitch47: Les tocó la lotería cuando accediste a firmar con ellos_

**chloehuh: Crees que soy guapa? *_***

_bmitch47: Jajajaja en serio solo te has quedado con eso de todo lo que he dicho?_

**chloehuh: Tengo memoria selectiva :P**

_bmitch47: Ya veo ya…_

**chloehuh: No has contestado a mí pregunta ;)**

_bmitch47: En serio necesitas que te conteste?_

_bmitch47: Tía, te dediqué una canción entera_

_bmitch47: Nunca antes había hecho eso_

_bmitch47: Y llevo dos semanas hablando contigo sin parar_

_bmitch47: Creo que la respuesta está más que clara, no?_

**chloehuh: ^_^**

* * *

 

Vale. Está intentando no entrar en pánico.

La palabra clave es: intentando. Porque está fracasando estrepitosamente. Lleva diez minutos con el móvil en la mano, la pantalla apagada parece estar sacándole la lengua en un gesto burlón, y se está mordiendo el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que la boca le sabe a sangre y es probable que termine con dos agujeros permanentes que le sirvan de piercing.

Es probable que nunca haya sido tan sincera con alguien. Especialmente si solo conoce a ese alguien desde hace dos semanas.

Pero cuando Chloe le recordó que no había contestado a su pregunta, tuvo una pequeña epifanía y terminó diciendo: a la mierda. Porque a lo mejor se equivocaba, pero estaba bastante segura de que Chloe ha estado ligando con ella todo este tiempo. Y a lo mejor lo ha interpretado todo mal, pero a lo mejor lo ha interpretado bien.

A veces hay que arriesgarse y afrontar las consecuencias.

¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Que la mande a la mierda? ¿Que le diga que no está interesada de esa forma? ¿Que le mande un mensaje con una sonrisita que Beca no sabe ni cómo empezar a interpretar?

Esa posibilidad no se le había pasado por la cabeza, y ahora no sabe muy bien qué hacer.

_Tío_

_SOS_

**_Qué ocurre Becaw?_ **

_Creo que he metido la pata con Chloe_

_Mira_

_*imagen*_

_Ahora qué? Le digo algo? Lo dejo pasar y espero a que ella diga algo?_

**_Jajajajaj eres adorable cuando estás toda preocupada y enamorada_ **

_Puedes decirle a tu única neurona que se centre?_

_Por favor_

**_Claro que sí, Becaw_ **

**_A ver_ **

**_Mi consejo es que lo dejes como está_ **

_Pero… No hará las cosas raras?_

**_Oh no_ **

**_Ya verás cómo todo sale bien al final ;)_ **

_…_

_Vale_

_Estás muy raro_

_Más de lo normal, que ya es decir_

_Todo bien?_

**_Más que bien_ **

**_Estoy requeté feliz :D :D :D_ **

_???_

_La churri por fin deja que la llames churri?_

**_Nope_ **

**_:) :) :) :)_ **

_???_

**_Paciencia, pequeño saltamontes_ **

**_:) :) :) :)_ **

* * *

 

Canturrea para sí misma mientras recoloca los discos que se han ido acumulando en la cesta de plástico a lo largo del día. Está perdida en su pequeño mundo, distraída por primera vez en el día, con el cerebro completamente desconectado. Lo único en lo que está pensando es el orden alfabético y en qué estantería estaba la obra completa de Queen.

La campanilla de la puerta de la tienda repiquetea para anunciar que alguien acaba de entrar.

\- ¡Hola! – saluda con la voz alzada para que se la escuche bien –. ¡Segundo pasillo a la izquierda!

Escucha pasos tentativos acercarse hasta su posición entre las estanterías y se agacha un momento, de espaldas al recién llegado, para colocar el vinilo de Queen en su sitio correcto: entre _The Works_ y _The Miracle_.

\- Ahora mismo estoy con usted – se disculpa, todavía agachada al darse cuenta de que alguien ha dejado el CD de _Jazz_ mal colocado.

\- Oh, no te preocupes – le tranquiliza una dulce voz en la que Beca puede escuchar una sonrisa –. Mis vistas no están _nada_ mal.

Tarda un segundo más de lo que debería, pero es como si su cerebro fuera incapaz de asociar la familiaridad de esa voz, con la persona a la que pertenece, y el hecho de que estuviera hablado con _ella_. En _persona_.

Se incorpora con tanta rapidez que su sangre desaparece de golpe de su cabeza y se marea. Extiende una mano para curvar los dedos alrededor de una balda de la estantería y equilibrarse, no solo por el mareo, sino por el absoluto shock que supone ver a la mismísima Chloe Beale tranquilamente recostada contra la estantería.

La cantante tiene una sonrisa pícara en los labios y los brazos cruzados en el pecho. Toda su postura indica que está relajada y disfrutando de la mandíbula descolgada de Beca.

\- ¿Qu…? ¿…Chloe? – jadea al cabo de un interminable rato de estar con la boca abierta de par en par.

\- Beca – se burla de ella, su sonrisa haciéndose imposiblemente más grande.

La morena simplemente parpadea. No puede creerse que Chloe Beale esté de pie a menos de un metro de distancia de ella. Si alargase el brazo ahora mismo podría tocarla. Y, madre mía, la televisión no le hacía justicia _alguna_.

No sabe cómo lo hace, pero Chloe es incluso más atractiva en persona. Es como si su piel desprendiera un brillo especial que hace que no seas capaz de mirarla fijamente durante más de un segundo porque no eres suficientemente digna como para ser testigo de esa belleza. Sus ojos son aún más imposiblemente azules de lo que parecían en las fotos, y su sonrisa es tan dulce que Beca cree que es probable que ahora sea diabética.

Es irreal, y Beca no tiene forma de luchar contra ello.

\- ¿Qu-Qué haces aquí? – tartamudea, tropezando con su propia lengua por el ansia de rellenar ese silencio que se alarga, y alarga, y alarga, entre ellas –. ¿Cómo sabías…? – no termina la pregunta, porque ni ella misma se explica qué está pasando ahora mismo.

\- Jesse y yo nos seguimos en Instagram – explica Chloe, y su voz es tan dulce y suave como cuando canta –. Él me dio la dirección de la tienda – se encoge de hombros como si no fuera gran cosa.

\- Ese traidor – musita Beca para sí misma. Ahora por fin comprende sus crípticos mensajes –. Pero sigues sin decirme qué haces aquí – le recuerda.

La amable sonrisa de Chloe se tuerce un poco, y los dedos de Beca afirman su agarre alrededor del borde de la balda porque acaba de sentir sus rodillas temblar. Traga saliva cuando Chloe da un paso adelante que acorta la distancia entre ambas, descruzando los brazos para dejarlos caer tranquilamente a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

\- Vengo a invitarte a cenar – informa como quien habla del tiempo.

La respiración de Beca se atasca en su garganta, lo que hace reír silenciosamente a Chloe. Azul bebé chisporrotea con felicidad y carcajadas contenidas, y la morena se olvida de hasta su propio nombre.

\- ¿Aceptas? – pregunta la cantante cuando el tiempo se alarga y Beca todavía no ha contestado.

Como en un trance, Beca parpadea y ladea la cabeza. Entonces, parece volver en sí. Sacude la cabeza, sus mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza y carraspea varias veces.

\- Em, sí, claro – asiente –. Pero ¿no era que no tienes tiempo para eso?

\- ¿Lo que decías en tu canción es cierto? – pregunta Chloe de vuelta, acortando la distancia con otro paso.

\- Eh… Sí.

\- Entonces estoy dispuesta a hacer tiempo. ¿Estás dispuesta tú a hacer frente a lo que supondría? – da otro paso, de forma que están casi tocándose y Beca tiene que alzar la mirada para poder seguir manteniendo el contacto visual.

\- Creo que… – se pausa un segundo, pensando a toda velocidad. Busca todos los motivos por los que su relación con Chloe puede ser complicada, por los que puede salir mal, por los que puede terminar haciéndole daño. Son muchos, y mucho más fuertes y altos que los motivos por los que sí puede salir bien. Sin embargo, al final, un solo vistazo a la dulce sonrisa de Chloe, sus ojos esperanzados clavados en ella, y la decisión está más que clara –. Sí – murmura.

\- ¿Sí? – inquiere Chloe suavemente, en apenas un susurro.

La cantante se inclina hacia delante hasta que sus narices se rozan y el aire se atasca en la garganta de Beca.

\- Sí – jadea.

\- Bien – musita en el mismo tono de voz, antes de que la distancia entre ambas desaparezca definitivamente.

Beca cierra los ojos y se abandona a las sensaciones que recorren su cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica una vez sus labios se tocan. Chloe besa con la misma dulzura y suavidad que la caracteriza, y no sabe cómo ni cuándo, pero en algún momento su mano se suelta de la balda de la estantería para cerrarse en un puño alrededor de la sudadera de la cantante.

Chloe enmarca su rostro entre sus manos, acunando sus mejillas con delicadeza, y angula su cabeza hacia arriba. Atrapa el labio inferior de Beca entre los suyos y lo muerde suavemente, y si Beca creía que antes le habían temblado las rodillas, ahora está completamente segura.

Cuando la cantante se separa, Beca permanece con los ojos cerrados mientras lucha por normalizar su respiración.

\- Entonces nos vemos mañana a las 8 en tu casa – informa Chloe otra vez con la más absoluta tranquilidad –. Pasaré a buscarte.

Se despide de la morena con un breve beso, y gira sobre los talones de sus deportivas. Beca la observa desaparecer al doblar la esquina, deja de escuchar sus pasos sobre las tablas de madera del suelo, el repiqueteo de la campanilla de la puerta.

Se deja caer contra la estantería y alza una mano para tocarse los labios, que todavía hormiguean por el increíble beso de Chloe.

\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? – piensa en voz alta, maravillada.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues me he animado a participar en la Bechloe Week (cualquier excusa es buena para escribir sobre estos dos tortolitos ;D).  
> Intentaré subir los one-shots en sus días correspondientes, pero va a haber un par de días que voy a estar en mi pueblo sin Internet y quizá no pueda. En caso de que no lo consiga ni a través del móvil, lo subiría al instante en que encontrara un poco de WiFi.  
> ¡Espero que os gusten!


End file.
